Me perdí en ti
by paulita0814
Summary: Rachel es una famosa actriz de Broadway y vive en NY. Por un accidente automovilistico se encuentra con una bella rubia, a la que no veia desde High School. / Faberry love story. Tambien se incluirá Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVA YORK: 4 AÑOS DESPUES DE LA GRADUACION.**

Era lunes por la mañana y Rachel Berry se levantaba para hacer su sesión de ejercicios en la elíptica como todos los días. Luego de una hora y media, se fue a tomar un baño relajante y a prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Una hora después, salía de su departamento situado en una de las principales calles de Nueva York, cerca del teatro donde protagonizaba "Spring awakening" junto a su ex( y actual amigo) Jessie St. James, muy cerca de su lugar favorito, Broadway.

Decidió pasar a tomar su dosis diaria de café por un bar cerca de su casa, el cual era uno de sus preferidos en New York. Al entrar saludó al dueño con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

- Rachel! Como has estado?- le preguntó una de las mozas que usualmente la atendia.

- Hola Marie, muy bien y tu?-

- Ahora que te veo, demasiado bien- le coqueteó guiñándole un ojo.

- Me alegro- respondió con una sonrisa algo falsa mientras pensaba como la chica no se rendia en su intento por conquistarla después de haberla rechazado tantas veces- me traes lo de siempre por favor?-

- Claro, ya sale un café con leche de soja y unos bocaditos veganos- le respondió mientras le dedicaba una ultima sonrisa y se retiraba de la mesa. Rachel ni la miró irse, simplemente decidió jugar con su celular para hacer tiempo.

- Disculpa, tu eres Rachel Berry?- le pregunto una chica joven con algo tímida.

- Si, soy yo. Tu eres…?- respondió esperando a que la chica le dijera algo. Pasados unos minutos y al ver que la joven no agregaba nada, decidió dejar su celular en la mesa para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Ho—hola –le decía tímidamente- yo soy Amber, es un honor conocerte, soy fan tuya desde que te vi cantando en los nacionales aquí en Nueva York hace unos años.- le dijo hablando bastante rápido por los nervios.

- Ho, me alegro oírlo. Pues un gusto conocerte Amber- le responde sonriendo. Le causaba tanta ternura verla tan nerviosa que no podía evitar sonreir. Desde que se hizo conocida por haber participado en varias obras de Brodway desde que estaba estudiando en NYADA le encantaba el trato con sus fans, aunque no tanto los papparazzi. –Quieres sentarte?- le ofrece señalando la silla frente a ella.

- en serio?-le pregunta emocionada.

- Claro, ven siéntate. Quieres algo de tomar?-le pregunta llamando Marie, la moza.

- No quiero causarle molestias señorita Berry- le dice algo timida.

- Nada de eso pequeña, pídele a Marie lo que sea, yo te invito- le dice mirando a la moza que ya esperaba con su anotador en mano.

- umm, bueno, un latte con leche de soja por favor- le indica a Marie.

- Enseguida se lo traigo, y lo tuyo también estrella- responde insinuante. Ante eso, Rachel solo gira los ojos y Amber sonríe al verlo.

- Gracias Marie- termina agregando la cantante. –Y cuéntame pequeña, cuantos años tienes?- dice volviendo la atención a su fan.

- Tengo 16 años señorita Berry- responde algo nerviosa.

- Nada de señorita Berry, llamame Rachel por favor- le pide la morocha sonriendo.

- bueno señorita Berry, digo Rachel- responde viendo la mirada que le dio la cantante.

- eso esta mejor- le responde mientras observa a Marie que coloca los café sobre la mesa y se retira.

- Te.. te puedo preguntar algo?- le pregunta la joven nerviosa.

- Si, claro- le responde con una sonrisa para darle ánimos.

- Cuando decidiste ser vegana? Digo, eh leído tu biografia y comentan que lo eres desde pequeña pero me pregunto que fue lo que te llevó a eso?- dijo rápidamente.

- Pues… cuando era pequeña mis padres me llevaron a una granja un fin de semana y mientras estábamos ordeñando una vaca un niño se acercó y me dijo "tu ordéñala que yo después le digo a mi papá que la mate así comemos filete en la cena"- contó recordando esa fea experiencia- a lo que yo corrí llorando hacia mi papi Leroy y le pregunte si la carne que comíamos venia de los animales de la granja y él de la mejor forma me explico que si. Aunque me imagino que debe haber sido difícil para él explicarle algo así a una niña. – agregó sonriendo ante el recuerdo- y desde ese día les dije a mis padres que no volvería a comer carne y ellos lo aceptaron, y me apoyaron investigando por otros alimentos que remplazaron los valores alimenticios de la carne y sus derivados-

- woow que idiota ese niño- dijo sorprendida. A lo que la morena respondió con una carcajada.

- Supongo que si, aunque solo era un niño. Y gracias a eso eh aprendido a disfrutar de la comida sana. Y tu desde cuando tomas leche de soja?- le pregunto apuntando al café de su acompañante.

- umm desde que leí tu biografía y me intrigó conocer sobre el tema- respondió mientras se ruborizaba.

- ohh eso es muy lindo- respondió la morocha.

- Gracias- respondió antes de dar un sorbo a su latte. La morena imitó la acción, ya que con la historia de su adhesión a la vida vegana no había probado su café. Observó la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta que se le hacia tarde para el ensayo en el teatro.

- Bueno Amber, ha sido un placer conocerte pero debo estar en el teatro en 10 minutos- le dijo mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar los café y dejar propina.

- El placer a sido mio, cuando les cuente a mis amigas que tome un café contigo no me lo van a creer- le dijo sonriente.

-Pues invítalas al teatro esta noche a que vean la obra, yo les regalo las entradas- le dijo sonriendo. Realmente esta niña le caia bien.

- Me encantaría, pero no creo que mis padres me dejen ir- dijo agachando la cabeza en tono triste.

- Invitalos a ellos también- le respondió.

- Gracias, pero realmente con un autógrafo tuyo o una foto me conformo- le respondió.

- Si eso quieres, no hay problema, aunque mantengo la oferta de las entradas al teatro- le dijo mientras buscaba una lapicera en su cartera y un papel donde firmarle. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba le escribió "con cariño, para Amber de tu amiga Rachel Berry" agregando su característica estrella al final de la firma. Cuando terminó la joven saco su celular y ella se acomodó a su lado para la foto.

- Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- le dijo sonriente mientras miraba la foto en su celular y agarraba el autógrafo.

-De nada. Espero verte pronto Amber – le respondió mientras la chica le daba un abrazo emocionada.

- Lo mismo digo- respondió mientras se despedia de su ídolo.

Rachel salió del bar con un paso apurado mientras esquivaba gente sobre la acera. Estaba a tres cuadras del teatro y aunque le sobraban unos minutos, no quería llegar sobre la hora. Una vez en la puerta, saludo a uno de los chicos de seguridad y que le abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su camerino. Cuando estaba terminando de arreglarse alguien toco a su puerta.

Adelante- dijo frente al espejo.

Se puede?- preguntó una voz muy conocida.

Jesse!- grito la morena corriendo a los brazos de su amigo, y compañero de elenco.

Como estas princesa?- le pregunto mientras la levantaba y la hacia girar en el abrazo.

Bien, te extrañé este fin de semana, Funny Girl no es lo mismo sin mi compañero de cine- le respondió haciendo un puchero.

Hoo, no me hagas ese puchero, sabes que no quería irme pero Tom quería que lo acompañe a visitar a sus padres y no podía negarme- le dijo sonriente.(oh si! Jesse st james es gay señores!)

Si, ya demasiadas veces te escapaste de la presentación oficial, ya pensé que Tom me iba a querer llevar a mi en representación tuya- le respondió burlándose de su amigo.

Ja ja, no te pases listilla- le dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Jajajajajaja no no para por favor- le pedia la morena.

Bien- le respondia mientras se giraba para salir del camerino – estas lista? El director nos espera en el escenario.

Si, ya estoy- dijo acomodandose la ropa.

Se encontraron con el director quien les dio algunas indicaciones y luego de unas horas de ensayo les dio tiempo para ir a almorzar y prepararse para el show de la noche.

**Mientras tanto en L.A**

En un lujoso departamento en las afueras de Los Angeles, y frente a la playa una rubia de ojos verdes se despertaba después de una noche alocada. Mientras se desperezaba en la cama notó que había alguien a su lado. Se giro para ver a su acompañante y luego volvió a su posición anterior. Luego de unos segundos se volvió a girar rápidamente asustada.

Oh por dios!- grito al ver a la morena tendida a su lado en ropa interior.

Que? Que pasa?- pregunto su acompañante todavía media dormida.

San! Santana levántate!- le grito mientras buscaba algo de ropa apresuradamente para taparse. Al ver que su amiga no se movia decidio sacudirla un poco –Santana que hicimos anoche?- preguntó asustada.

Que pasa Quinn?- pregunto molesta por la interrupción de su sueño.

Oh dios, oh dios Britt va a matarnos- decía la rubia mientras se agarraba la cabeza caminando de un lado a otro.

Quien va a matar a quien?- pregunto una rubia entrando en la habitación con una taza de café en la mano- Hay un asesino suelto que viene por nosotras quinnie?- agregó algo asustada.

Oh Britt-Britt!- dijo abrazando a su amiga- nadie, no te preocupes no hay ningún asesino suelto- le respondió mientras intentaba recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero solo tenia unas pocas imágenes de ellas en un club.

Veo que por fin se despiertan- dijo con una sonrisa la ex-cheerio mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su novia y le daba un beso tierno.

Britt tu recuerdas algo de anoche?- le pregunto Quinn a su amiga.

Claro, yo tuve que traerlas a la rastra del club porque no podían mantenerse en pie y quería ver si Lord Tubbington estaba fumando a escondidas- respondió frunciendo el seño ante su sospecha.

Pero, porque amanecimos casi desnudas y en la misma cama?- le preguntaba la otra rubia pensando en si habían echo algo mas que dormir.

Em.. cuando llegamos ustedes decidieron hacer un streap-tease en el living y terminaron cayendo dormidas aquí- respondió sonriente- y debo admitir que fue muuuuy sexy- agrego inocentemente.

Brittany!- le grito Quinn- porque no me detuviste?- le pregunto enojada.

Es que me cumplieron una fantasia- le respondio tranquilamente.

QUE?- pregunto Santana ahora si despierta ante los dichos de su novia.

Que pasa Santy? Que dije de malo?- dijo la rubia mas alta haciendo un puchero que derritió a su novia.

Nada mi amor, no pasa nada- respondió esta dándole un beso tierno aunque la rubia decidio profundizarlo pidiendo acceso con su lengua a lo cual la latina no dudo en darle paso.

Ejem…- dijo Quinn llamando la atención de sus amigas viendo como santana tumbaba a su novia en la cama y se colocaba encima de ella.- todavía estoy aca eh!- dijo al ver que no se separaban.

Vete Fabgay, déjame darle los buenos días a mi novia como se debe- le dijo la latina mientras besaba el cuello de Brittany.

Quinn al escuchar eso se dio media vuelta enojada para dirigirse a la ducha. Se dio un baño para despejarse de la resaca y luego se dirigio a la cocina a prepararse un café bien cargado. Al mirar la hora se dio cuenta que eran mas de las doce del medio día, y en dos horas tenia que estar en el estudio de fotografía.

Si, ella era una de las fotógrafas más famosas de L.A. Luego de entrar en Yale a estudiar ciencias económicas, se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo suyo y tras hablar con el decano y varios profesores se cambio a la carrera de Bellas artes, obteniendo un post grado en fotografía y dirección. Se recibió con honores y con una oferta de trabajo en una galería fotográfica en la costa californiana. Los primeros dos años trabajo muy duro y ahorro lo máximo posible para luego lograr abrir su propio estudio de fotografía, y desde abajo se fue haciendo con un nombre y una excelente carrera con reconocimiento en el ambiente, fotografiando para las revistas mas importantes del mundo.

Su vida era tranquila, salvo las veces que salía con sus amigas desde hace tantos años. Ellas también vivian en L.A, Brittany era coreógrafa y profesora de danzas y Santana se había recibido hace poco de abogada, y ahora se encontraba trabajando en uno de los mejores Buffetes de la costa Este.

La latina y la rubia vivian juntas en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la escuela de danzas de la holandesa, y desde hace unos meses estaban comprometidas. Aunque para la boda esperarían a que Santana terminara la carrera, cosa que sucedió hace poco menos de un mes.

La fotografa se encontraba pensando en la sesión que llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde para la revista People, cuando escucho su celular sonar, sacándola de su nube.

-Dime- contesto rápidamente al ver que era el numero de su asistente.

-Hey Quinn, como estas? Yo bien gracias por preguntar- le dijo Bruce irónicamente.

-No estoy de humor bruce, ve al grano- le dijo algo fastidiada por el humor de su asistente y amigo.

-Llamaron desde Nueva York, para la próxima campaña de Victoria Secret´s de la próxima semana, para confirmar el dia de la sesión.- le dijo rápidamente.

- humm, realmente no revise mi agenda- le respondió pensativa.- pero creo que el miércoles estaría bien-

- Quieres que revise tu agenda por ti por las dudas?- le pregunto amablemente.

- Si por favor- le dijo la rubia mientras se masajeaba la sien para calmar el dolor de cabeza.

- Bien, dame dos minutos y te llamo vale?-

-listo- respondió la rubia y corto. Decidió tomarse un calmante para el dolor de cabeza y alistarse para ir a trabajar.

Cinco minutos después, su celular volvió a sonar.

Bruce- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón del living y prendía su laptop

Bien, para la semana que viene solo tienes una reunión con los directivos de Armani el lunes a la mañana, luego tienes la semana libre- le dijo su asistente.

Bueno, puedes arreglarme un vuelo para el lunes a la tarde y hacer la reserva en el hotel?- pidió al tiempo que revisaba su casilla de mail.

Bien, te parece en el Trump International? Esta cerca del Central Park- le dijo sabiendo que su jefa ama ese lugar.

Me parece perfecto. Has la reserva por una semana, aprovechare el viaje para descansar de la playa y pasear por el pulmón de Nueva York- respondió sonriente recordando sus largos paseos por ese parque.

Listo, ya hago las reservas. Nos vemos a las dos, adiós Quinnie- se despidió su amigo.

Bye Bruce- respondió dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa ratona y cerrando su portátil.

La semana pasó rápido para la fotógrafa, quien cada vez estaba más nerviosa por su viaje a la gran manzana, aunque en realidad era ansiedad lo que sentía. Hacía años que no viajaba a Nueva York, y realmente quería aprovechar el viaje para relajarse luego de tanto tiempo trabajando arduamente.


	2. reuniones

**Descargo de responsabilid****ad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo dos: Muevete!

Rachel comenzaba su semana algo aturdida, después de que su despertador no sonó a la hora usual, y por ende se perdió parte de tiempo de sus ejercicios matutinos, se le sumó la imposibilidad de desayunar debido a una entrevista para una revista, a la cual llegaba con unos minutos de retraso, algo imperdonable en la vida de la estrella de Broeadway.

Despues de apretar el botón del ascensor unas tres veces, por fin las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista a una pareja de ancianos que vivian en su piso.

Buenos días señor y señora Goff- ella saludo educadamente.

Buenos días señorita Berry- saludaron ambos.

Rachel rápidamente se metio en el ascensor y llamó a su representante. Despues de unos tonos, él finalmente atendió.

Buenos días Rach, como estas?-

Hey Tony, bien y tu? Estoy llamando para que les avises a los de la revista que llego con unos minutos de retrasos y que me disculpen por la espera- dijo dramáticamente.

Bien estrella, ya les aviso no te preocupes. Ellos están aca conmigo, a que se debe el retraso?-

El maldito despertador no sonó- respondió ella de mal humor.

Bueno no te preocupes, te esperamos acá. Desayunaste?-

No, podrias conseguirme un café por favor?- le pide agradeciendo mentalmente tener a un representante como Tony.

Bien, ya te lo consigo. Te veo en unos minutos-

Bye y gracias- responde ella saliendo del ascensor directamente hacia la calle para tomar un taxi.

Despues de diez minutos llega a un gran edificio en el centro de NY, sede de la revista People en esa ciudad. Le paga al taxista y se baja casi corriendo hacia la puerta del imponente y lujoso lugar.

El guardia en la puerta le abre, ella le susurra un "gracias" y se dirige hacia la recepción.

Hola, soy Rachel Berry, tengo una entrevista a las 9 am-

Oh si señorita Berry, acompáñeme por acá- le responde una señora de unos cuarenta y pocos años, mientras se dirige hacia el ascensor. Pulsa el piso 10 y se queda expectante mirándola. Ella lo nota y la mira solo para percatarse de que la señora le miraba demasiado las piernas.

"_uff esta mañana se pone cada vez peor_" ella piensa regalándole una sonrisa algo forzada. Una vez que las puertas se abres ella sale rápidamente del ascensor hacia un hall con sillones y una mesa en el medio.

Hey rach!- saluda Tony apareciendo en el salón.

Hola Tony, buenos días- saluda ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y un ligero abrazo.

Buenos días para vos también estrella- le dice tendiéndole una taza de café-

Oh gracias, no sabes lo bien que me viene- le responde ella dando un sorbo a la bebida.

Bien, déjame presentarte a la periodista para la entrevista- dice el extendiendo una mano hacia una chica alta, rubia de ojos celestes bastante bonita.

Hola, soy Sara Roberts un gusto de conocerte- le dice la chica extendiendo la mano.

Rachel Berry, el gusto es mio- responde ella sonriente estrechándole la mano. Ambas se observan por unos segundos a los ojos sonrientes hasta que Tony los saca de la burbuja en la que estaban.

Bueno creo que si les parece podemos comenzar. Rach,-dice volviéndose hacia ella- Tina estará aquí pronto, tenia unas llamadas que responder- agrega.

Tina Cohen-Chang era la publicista de Rachel, y mejor amiga desde la secundaria. A la diva se le hizo raro no verla junto a Tony cuando entró, pero ahora que sabia que iba a estar en la entrevista (o parte de ella) se quedaba más tranquila.

Oh bien, empezemos entonces-responde sentándose en uno de los sillones y dejando el café sobre la mesa.

La reportera se sienta frente a ella, enciende una pequeña grabadora y la coloca sobre la mesa mientras acomoda sobre su regazo una carpeta con preguntas y toma un bolígrafo.

Bien, primero déjame decirte que eres mas bonita en persona de lo que he visto en fotos- le dice con una sonrisa.

Umm gracias- responde algo timida la diva. Ella nunca era tímida, pero todavía no se acostumbra a los halagos así, viniendo de una chica bonita. –Tu no estas mal tampoco- responde antes de reise suavemente.

Gracias. Um bien, he visto la obra y déjame decirte que es impresionante, cuéntame que se siente protagonizar una historia como la de Spring Awakening?- ella pregunta.

Es impresionante, no puedo expresar cuanto. Realmente la historia es atrapante y tener compañeros tan geniales como los que tengo hacen que una se sienta cómoda haciendo su trabajo en escena. – la diva responde.

Bien, sabemos que no es tu primer trabajo en Broadway, pero puedes contarnos como fue tu camino hacia ser una de las grandes estrellas de este país?-

Desde que tengo razón de ser, supe que mi meta era Broadway. No fue fácil, pero todos sabemos que los sueños nunca son fáciles. Por suerte tuve el apoyo de mis padres, quienes me inculcaron la cultura de las obras de teatro y me llevaban a cada competencia de canto o baile en la que yo quería participar. Tuve que soportar malos comentarios en la escuela secundaria debido a mis ambiciones, pero pese a todo seguí con la frente en alto y con mucho estudio y dedicación logré entrar a NYADA. A partir de ahí fue todo mas fácil en cierta forma. Ya que estar rodeada de artistas te lleva a querer superarte a ti mismo- dijo sonriente.

Wow, realmente es impresionante- dijo la periodista sonriente- y tengo entendido que tu co-protagonista es alguien a quien conoces hace tiempo. Que nos dices de él?-

Si, a Jesse lo conozco desde la secundaria. El formaba parte de Vocal Adrenaline, en Carmel High School, nuestro principal competidor. Nos conocimos en la competencia de coros. Yo cantaba en New Directions del WMHS, y ellos nos ganaron la primera vez. Eran impresionantes, pero al siguiente año logramos ganar los Nacionales y fue una experiencia hermosa.- dijo la diva recordando esos años- Pese a nuestra rivalidad, Jesse y yo fuimos novios unos meses y luego nos separamos por cosas que no voy a contar. Pero nos encontramos unos años después y nos hicimos amigos, ambos fuimos al casting de Spring Awakening juntos y resulto que la química que teníamos fuera del escenario se reflejo en el show- termino con una sonrisa. Mientras de reojo obrservo como Tina hacia acto de presencia en la sala. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño a modo de saludo a lo que su amiga respondió con tirando un beso al aire.

Eso es muy lindo, no siempre uno termina siendo amigo de su ex – agrega la periodista mientras lee la próxima pregunta.-Bien, puedes contarme sobre tus planes a futuro?-

Por ahora seguir dando lo máximo en este mes que queda del espectáculo en el trabajo y luego estoy barajando algunas ofertas de teatro, televisión y cine- responde la diva. Eso es algo que la tiene indecisa sobre que hacer, ama el teatro pero ambas ofertas, tanto para televisión como para cine, son muy buenas también. No solo monetariamente, sino en la calidad de actriz que exigen.

Llevas protagonizando 3 obras de teatro en Broadway muy importantes y otras tantas off-Broadway, tienes pensado tomarte un descanso de las tablas?-pregunta.

Todavía no lo sé. Amo el teatro, es como mi hogar, por lo que se me hace muy difícil imaginarme fuera de las tablas- responde escuetamente. Ella sabe que todavía no puede dar muchos detalles de su futuro, y lo ve en la cara de Tina, que la mira con la prudencia grabada en los ojos.

Bien, que puedes decirnos sobre tu vida en general?- la periodista hace la pregunta, aunque no sabe si para la entrevista o para ella misma.

Estoy muy bien, soy feliz con mis amigos y mi familia- responde sonriente. No hace falta aclarar que esta soltera y sin apuros, ya que eso no es algo que la presa tiene por qué saber.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su presencia hoy aquí y es un gusto conocerla señorita Berry- responde coquetamente la periodista.

El placer es mio, fue un gusto conocerte- le dice estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa.

La periodista apaga la grabadora y se despide de los presentes, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a la diva sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia las oficinas de redacción.

Hey Rach!- saluda Tina con un abrazo.

Hola Tina, como estas?-

Bien y tu?-

Bien- responde acomodandose el pelo- que tienes para mi hoy?-

A las 2 tienes la sesión de fotos para la revista. Van a ser en el estudio de Matt Scott en el centro. Ya hable con ellos y saben como tienen que ser- le responde mientras se dirigen hacia el ascensor. Una de las exigencias de la diva era que las fotos tienen que ser ambientadas al estilo Broadway pero con un toque de sensualidad en ellas.

Bien, algo mas?-

Hoy me llamaron desde la gerencia de Victoria´s Secret para confirmarme el horario de las fotos el miércoles- responde suavemente. Sabe cuanto le costó a la diva atreverse a aceptar la propuesta de posar en ropa interior que le hicieron hace unas semanas.

Bien, te dijeron quien era el fotógrafo?- preguntó. Ella rogaba por que sea Matt, ya que lo conoce y es un amigo desde que se hizo famosa. Él era uno de los fotógrafos más prestigiosos del país y del mundo.

No, no me lo dijeron. Tal vez le puedas preguntar a Matt esta tarde- sugirió.

Bien, quieren ir a almorzar?- preguntó una vez que salieron del ascensor.

Claro- respondieron su representante y su publicista a la vez.

Mientras tanto en L.A

Quinn Fabray llegaba a su estudio, ubicado en el centro de Los Angeles. Su amigo y asistente Bruce la esperaba en la puerta con un café en mano y unos papeles que necesitaba para esa mañana.

Buenos días Bruce- ella saludo con un beso en la mejilla- que tienes para mi?-

El CEO de Armani llega en diez minutos, este es el contrato- le dijo extendiéndole los papeles a su jefa.

Bien, vamos a la sala de reuniones y dile a Gladys que me avise cuando ingrese la gente de Armani- le pidió, refiriendoce a la recepcionista, una señora de 50 años que trabajaba para ella desde que abrió su propio estudio.

Bien, te veo en la sala de reuniones- se despidió Bruce dirigiéndose hacia la recepción.

La rubia caminó hacia el ascensor para ir a la segunda planta donde estaban las oficinas y la sala de reuniones. Se sentó en una mesa larga de vidrio, tomando la silla principal en la punta de la mesa. En realidad la mesa estaba rodeada de sillas/sillones ejecutivos negros, que según la opinión de la fotografa eran mucho mas cómodos y le otorgaban cierta presencia a la sala. La cual estaba decorada con algunas de sus obras fotográficas más importantes, un plasma al fondo donde pasaban diapositivas de distintas campañas fotográficas y desde el cual realizaba las videollamadas importantes.

La rubia se recostó sobre el sillón mientras leía los detalles del contrato y tomaba su café. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Ella ya no era la perra a cargo del WMHS ni la capitana de las porristas. Ahora era ella, lo que siempre quiso ser. Libre en cuanto a sexualidad (si ella era gay) trabajaba de lo que más le gustaba, y tenia a sus amigas y a Beth en su vida.

Beth. Eso era lo que más le gustaba. Cuando se graduó del secundario, decidió ponerse en contacto con Shelby y tratar de ser una persona en la vida de su hija. No fue fácil pero logró mantener contacto con la madre adoptiva de Beth durante la universidad, e hizo algunas visitas para las fiestas o el cumpleaños de la pequeña. Una vez que se graduó, y se mudó a L.A el contacto se hizo más difícil dado que para ese entonces Shelby se mudó a NY pero todavía mantenían el contacto telefónico y las visitas. Ahora ella tenia planeado un viaje a Nueva York por trabajo y una semana de descanso para disfrutar junto a su hija. Realmente estaba muy ansiosa por verla, ya que habían pasado meses desde la ultima vez que la vió. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono sonó.

Diga- respondió acomodando los papeles sobre la mesa.

Señorita Fabray la gente de Armani esta aquí-respondió Gladys.

Hagalos pasar por favor- respondió mientras colgaba. Se acomodó la ropa antes de pararse para recibir a dos señores de traje. –Buen dia, soy Quinn Fabray- saludo estrechándoles la mano.

Buen dia señorita Fabray, soy Thomas James. CEO de Armani, y el es mi co- equiper Vincent Lacroax- saludó el más alto de los dos hombres, y al parecer el más grande en edad, dado que su co-equiper parecía más un modelo que un gerente.

Un gusto conocerlos- dijo la rubia una vez hechas las presentaciones. –Tomen asiento por favor-

Ambos hombre se sentaron, uno al lado del otro mientras que la rubia se sentó en la punta de la mesa y su asistente a su izquierda.

Estuvieron hablando alrededor de una hora, puliendo algunos detalles del contrato en cuento a la locación de la sesión de fotos (que se decidió que seria en el Central Park en NY), a lo que esperaba la marca sobre las fotos, lo que querían transmitir con ellas y algunas cosas menores. Acordaron que se harían los primeros días del próximo mes dado que estaba comenzando el otoño y seria la mejor época para trabajar en al aire libre con la temática requerida por la empresa.

Luego de la reunión, se dirigió a su casa para recoger sus cosas y tomar el vuelo hacia NY. Sus amigas la pasaron a buscar para dejarla en el aeropuerto y le desearon buen viaje. Aunque la rubia no tenia ni idea lo que le esperaba en aquella ciudad, y que sin dudas cambiaría su vida…


	3. oh mierda!

**Descargo de responsabilid****ad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Aclaración: el capitulo anterior se llamaba "reuniones", me confundi. Sorry.

Capitulo 3: Mierda!

Rachel terminaba de almorzar con su representante y su publicista en un lujoso resto vegetariano. Mientras se dirigían en taxi hacia el estudio de fotografía de Matt Scott pensaba en su nuevo chiche, un Audi A5 descapotable rojo, que compró hace menos de un mes, pero que aún no lo había sacado de su garaje. Estaba algo cansada de los taxis, pero sabia que era más fácil manejarse en taxi que en su propio auto, debido a las pocas plazas de estacionamiento libres en la ciudad. Estaba decidido, mañana iria a trabajar en su precioso auto, por lo que tenia que consultar sobre algún estacionamiento seguro cerca del teatro.

-Hey Tony, tienes idea de algún lugar para guardar el auto cerca del teatro?- preguntó la diva.

-umm creo que hay uno al lado del teatro, que pertenece al edificio lindero. Por qué lo preguntas?-respondió él.

-Es que tengo pensado ir a trabajar en mi auto mañana y quiero dejarlo en un lugar seguro- respondió mientras se le ocurría otra idea- crees que podrás hablar con el encargado del edificio y preguntarle cuanto me cobra para alquilar una plaza de estacionamiento ahí?-

-Bien, apenas lleguemos al teatro paso a preguntarle y te comento luego vale?-

-Me parece perfecto, gracias- respondió con una súper sonrisa marca Rachel Berry.

Luego de unos diez minutos de trayecto en taxi llegaron a la puerta de "Estudio fotográfico Matt Scott". La diva fue la primera en bajar del taxi mientras Tony se encargó de pagarle al chofer del mismo por el viaje.

Una vez dentro del estudio una joven secretaria los recibió y los guio hacia un plató ambientado como la obra que la diva protagoniza en el teatro. Una cama colgaba en el centro adornada con unas telas transparentes y en el otro lado, banqueta baja, con una manta y petalos de rosa alrededor. El ambiente que habían creado era cálido y acogedor.

-Buenas tardes bella- saludó Matt entrando al plató.

-Hola Matthew como estas?- saludó la diva con dos besos.

-Ahora que te veo, de maravilla- saludó el en forma coqueta- y tu?-

-Bien, relajada- comentó la diva observando el lugar.

-Bueno, pasa por allí- señaló un pequeño cuarto que era el de vestuario y maquillaje- las chicas te van a señalar la primera muda de ropa, mientras que John y Elise te maquillarán y peinaran. Luego haremos las primeras fotos allí –Señaló la banqueta- y en el segundo cambio de ropa pasaremos a la cama. Te parece bien?- preguntó, una vez que dio las indicaciones a seguir.

-ok, entonces me voy a cambiar- contestó la diva mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de vestuario donde la esperaban para producirla.

Media hora después, Rachel aparecía vestida con unos Skinny jeans negros bien pegados al cuerpo, una camisa blanca ajustaba con los primeros dos botones abiertos, dejando a la vista el busto de forma sugerente. Mientras que en los pies vestía unos zapatos de tacón negros que realzaban las largas piernas de la diva. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, callendo en ondas sobre su cara y hombros de forma muy sensual, mientras que el maquillaje era suave pero se complementaba con el estilo de la ropa que portaba. En pocas palabras: estaba para el infarto!

Tanto el fotógrafo como, su representante y los hombres presentes en el plató estaban con la boca abierta. Es sabido que desde que termino el secundario el gusto de la diva por la ropa había cambiado, pero hoy se veía realmente increíble.

-Woow- es todo lo que pudo articular su representarte.

-Me veo bien?- preguntó la diva en tono inocente. Ella ya sabía que se veía muy sexy.

-Estas bellísima nena- respondió Tina con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Rachel estas hermosa, como siempre- agregó el fotógrafo con un guiño- Necesito que te sientes en la banqueta, abriendo las piernas e inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante de modo seductor, pero no grotesco, me entiendes?-

-Si- respondía mientras se situaba donde le indicaron, haciendo la pose requerida por Matt- Así está bien?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien- respondió el fotógrafo mientras sacaba algunas tomas.-Muestrame una cara seductora..- pedia mientras continuaba lanzando clicks en su cámara- Muy bien, ahora seria- la diva continuaba realizando lo que le pedia el fotógrafo- pon tu mano en la barbilla, como si estuvieras pensando y mira hacia tu izquierda… muy bien ahora dame una sonrisa sutil… bien asi ya casi estamos- finalizaba.

Rachel seguía todas las indicaciones, realmente no era un problema para ella cambiar las expresiones faciales y le gustaba saberse linda, aunque nunca lo admitiría, disfrutaba de las sesiones fotográficas.

-Bien, ahora cruza las piernas, coloca el cuerpo hacia delante, cara de pensativa..- Rachel realmente estaba haciéndolo de lujo- bien ahora colócate en el extremo de la banca, tira el cuerpo hacia atrás, estira la pierna izquierda y flexiona la derecha, sosteniéndote con tu mano izquierda..-la diva hizo lo que se le pedia-bien ahora mira hacia el frente... bien, ahora mírame a mi, si eso es- comentaba mientras la diva lo miraba fijo- ahora sonríe, bien, creo que ya lo tenemos- comentaba después de los últimos disparos con su cámara.

La diva se levantó de la banca y se dirigió hacia una mesa con una gran pantalla donde eran enviadas las fotos automáticamente desde la cámara. Observó algunas y realmente le gustaron.

-Bien, ahora vamos por el segundo cambio de ropa para trabajar sobre la cama flotante-comentó Matt.

Rachel volvió a la sala de vestuario donde se colocó un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo que le resaltaba la cola y el busto dejando a la vista gran parte de sus piernas, ya que le llegaba a la altura media del muslo. Para esta ocasión le recogieron el pelo en un moño delicado pero aún sexy, y le resaltaron más los labrios de color rojo intenso, que combinaba con los zapatos de tacón rojos que completaban el atuendo.

-Bien, ya estoy- comunicó entrando al plató nuevamente.

-Bueno, recuéstate sobre la cama, levanta un poco el pecho y mírame como si quisieras comerme- comentó el fotógrafo divertido.

-ohh ya quisieras- comentó la diva divertida mientras se acomodaba según lo podido por Matt.

Y así continuó la sesión de fotos, con varias poses sugerentes, sexys y divertidas. Después de elegir las mejores fotos y tomar algunas con el pelo suelto al viento (expulsado por una maquina) tomaron la foto de portada, que era una primer plana de la cara de la diva.

Luego de la sesión de fotos la diva se dirigió al teatro con Tony mientras su amiga y publicista, Tina se dirigía a su oficina.

-Rach, yo voy a hablar con el encargado del edificio vecino sobre la cochera y te veo en el camarín de acuerdo?- preguntó su representante.

-Bien, gracias- respondió dirigiéndose a la entrada del teatro.

Después de unos 10 minutos, Tony apareció con papel y una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Rachel solo lo miro alzando una ceja esperando que hable.

-Hable con Robert, el encargado del edificio, y me dijo que estaría encantado de prestarle una plaza en la cochera a la diva de Broadway- comento con un guiño- habló con su jefe y acordaron dejarte usar la cochera a cambio de algunas entradas para el teatro y unos autógrafos. Resulto que el dueño es un gran fan de Rachel Berry y está encantado con verte pasar en tu auto- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Buenísimo entonces- comentó feliz de sacarse un peso de encima- mañana ya puedo sacar a mi bebe del garaje- finalizo con ojos soñadores recordando su auto.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de New York

Quinn llegaba a NY luego de unas horas de vuelo realmente agotadoras. La rubia odiaba los aviones pero sabia que eran el medio de transporte más rápido para viajar. Se dirigió a buscar su equipaje y luego a alquilar un auto para manejarse en la ciudad. Desde que vivía en LA se acostumbró a moverse por si sola y realmente no le apetecía andar de un taxi a otro.

Despues de alquilar un Mercedes Benz Clase C Berlina (a la rubia le gustaba manejar autos importados e imponentes) y cargar su equipaje se dirigió al Trump International Hotel frente al Central Park. Una vez allí, un botones le ayudó con las maletas mientras otro chico le estacionaba el auto en el garaje. Después de entregarles a ambos algo de propina se dirigió a la recepción para hacer el Check-in y luego dirigirse a una de las suites del último piso. Una vez deshechas las maletas, se dio un baño rápido y decidió llamar a Santana para avisarle que llegó bien. Después de unos tonos la latina respondió al fin.

-_Hey Q, espero que sea importante- _comentó algo agitada.

-Te agarro en mal momento o algo?- preguntó dudosa la rubia al escuchar tan agitada a su amiga.

-_Sany que haces?te quiero encima mio-_ logró escuchar Quinn a Britt-_Fabgay estoy algo ocupada aquí, que quieres?-_ preguntó la latina mientras terminaba con un gemido.

-hugg nada era para avisarte que ya estoy en el hotel, sigue haciendo tus cosas y dale un beso a Britt de mi parte- comentó rápidamente la fotógrafa dándose cuenta de que sus amigas estaban en plena sesión de sexo.

-_Britt manda un beso también. Bye-_ la latina cortó el teléfono y la rubia lo guardó en su cartera de mal humor. Desde que había terminado su relación con Isabella, una modelo italiana a la que conoció hace unos meses, estaba sola, y por ende, sin nadie para disfrutar de largas sesiones de besos de señora (como lo llamaba britt) mientras que sus amigas parecían conejos. Y eso era algo que le causaba cierta envidia.

Por suerte la prensa amarillista solo se tomó unos días para comentar sobre su ruptura y miles de suposiciones erróneas sobre la causa la separación. Algo que molestó a la rubia ya que decidieron por acuerdo mutuo separarse para que la modelo pudiera seguir haciendo su vida en Italia mientras ella estaba en Estados Unidos, de donde no pensaba moverse. Por suerte, quedaron como amigas y todavía compartían alguna que otra charla por teléfono o e-mail.

La rubia decidió ir a cenar a un bonito restaurante italiano a unas 15 cuadras del hotel, por lo que tomó su bolso y su teléfono. Cerró la habitación y tomó el ascensor. Una vez en la planta principal, el ballet parking le acercó el auto y después de entregarle algo de propina se dirigió a cenar.

En la entrada un hombre muy elegante le indicó que la siguiera hacia una de las mesas del gran salón. Una vez acomodada un mozo le entregó la carta y volvió a los pocos minutos para anotar el pedido. Después de comer unos spaghetti a la carbonara, disfrutar de un buen vino y tomar algo de helado para el postre decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Luego de unos diez minutos en auto, llego al hotel, se dirigio hacia su habitación y en menos de media hora ya estaba durmiendo en la gran cama de la suite.

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana la despertaron, miró la hora en su celular y eran las 9 de la mañana. Después de desperezarse un poco, se ducho y se preparó para ir a buscar un café, y luego visitar algunos museos. Mientras manejaba por la ciudad hacia Starbucks, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se maldijo a si misma por no dejar al alcance de la mano su celular, por lo que mientras manejaba con una mano, con la otra revisaba su cartera, sacando la vista del camino por unos pocos segundos. Una vez que encontró el aparato telefónico bajó la mirada para ver quien la llamaba, vio que era Bruce por lo que frunció el ceño. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con un auto rojo frente a ella esperando que cambie el semáforo. A modo de alto reflejo clavó el pie en el pedal del freno haciendo que el auto patinara unos metros y terminara chocando con poca fuerza la parte trasera del Audi A5 frente a ella. Fue un golpe seco, que logró hacer que la rubia rebotara en el asiento y golpeara su cara contra el airbag del volante.

-Mierda!- dijo agarrándose la cabeza por el golpe, mientras con una mano se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.


	4. tu!

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 4: tu!?

Minutos antes del choque…

Rachel salía de su casa con una sonrisa feliz mientras se dirigía a buscar su auto al garaje. Le emocionaba la sensación de libertad que le generaba saber que no iba a depender de los taxis para moverse por la ciudad. Con la llave en mano, apretó la alarma a distancia y se acercó a la puerta del lado del conductor acariciando el techo de su amado auto. Una vez dentro, acomodó el bolso en el lado del acompañante y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Salió lento del garaje asegurándose de que no venia nadie. Una vez en la calle piso el acelerador y cambio a segunda, seguido de tercera. Condujo por unos minutos hasta que giró a la derecha y a unos cien metros se detuvo en el semáforo. Mientras esperaba, apretó el freno de mano, subió el volumen de la música y se entretuvo tarareando hasta que sintió un chirrido fuerte de ruedas intentando frenar, que terminó con un impacto en la parte trasera de su Audi. El impacto sacudió un poco a la diva pero no fue nada comparado con lo que debe de haber sido para el otro conductor. Rachel se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto un poco en shock. Pudo observar como su auto estaba sobre una de las líneas de peatones y dio gracias a Dios por haber activado el freno de mano en vez de dejar el auto en neutro. "_oh dios, podría haber pisado a alguien, eso no se vería bien en mi biografía"_. La diva se reprendió mentalmente por pensar eso. Se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de su amado auto y le dolió el corazón al ver toda la parte del baúl hundida por el impacto. Una gran cantidad de ira comenzó a subir por su cuerpo al ver su auto nuevo todo magullado.

Mientras tanto, una rubia muy aturdida se bajaba de su auto para observar los daños. Sabia que era su culpa, y esperaba que la persona con la que había chocado no le hiciera un escándalo, ya que ella era una persona famosa y no quería lidiar con la prensa ahora. Mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente, se quejó al notar un dolor punzante y sentir algo de sangre en sus dedos.

Rachel, al oír que alguien se quejaba atrás suyo se giró completamente enojada.

-Se puede saber quien carajo te dio una licencia de conducir a ti idiota!-gritó la diva mientras se giraba, pero al ver a la persona frente a ella, la mandíbula se le calló por la sorpresa.

-Tu?!- gimió la rubia. De todas las personas que había en NY justo tenia que chocar a Rachel Berry. Realmente su dia era una mierda.

-Quinn?- preguntó la diva, negando a creer lo que veian sus ojos.

-No, la Reina de Inglaterra!- dijo con sarcasmo la fotografa. Su dolor de cabeza por el golpe más el encuentro la llevo a lo más alto de su mal humor.

-La reina del hielo querras decir- contestó la diva saliendo del shock y volviendo a su punto de ebullición de ira.-Se puede saber que mierda estabas pensando para destrozar la parte trasera de mi auto!- le gritó.

Quinn se quedó helada. Nunca pensó que la misma chica a la que ella atormentó en el secundario sería capaz de hablarle así. Se quedó mirando a la diva detenidamente. "_oh dios, ella realmente se ve caliente cuando se enoja!.. no seas estúpida Fabray, tu la odias recuerdas?"_ se reprendió mentalmente. "_el golpe contra el airbag me hizo mal"_ reconoce al ver que había pensado que Rachel Berry se veía caliente.

-Vas a responderme o te vas a quedar mirando como una idiota?-preguntó la diva. Necesitaba sacarse la mirada de La HBIC Quinn Fabray, que la estaba volviendo muy nerviosa.

-Q—Que?-preguntó la rubia volviendo en sí. Al ver la mirada de enojo en la diva decidió tratar de salir lo más limpia posible de la situación- emm yo realmente venia distraída y no te vi, y por favor no me des un discurso sobre hablar por teléfono al volante porque me duele demasiado la cabeza como para aguantarte- respondió agarrándose la parte lastimada.

-Oh dios estas sangrando- comentó la diva mientras se volvia hacia su bolso para tomar su celular.-Voy a llamar al 911, podrias tener algo grave- comentó mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

-No Berry, deja eso- comentó la rubia sacando el celular de la mano de la diva- no es más que un simple corte-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, no pienso ir al hospital por un simple corte- finalizó la rubia.

-Bueno, pero tengo que llamar a la policía o a la grua o algo para que remolquen los autos- comentó al ver que la gente comenzaba a juntarse en torno a ellas dos y los autos se deslizaban esquivándolas.

-No hace falta llamar a la policía, yo voy a hacerme cargo de todos los arreglos. No necesito un informe policial y una multa en estos momentos- comentó la rubia tratando de sonreir para convencer a la diva.

-Es mas que obvio que tendrás que hacerte cargo, fuiste tu quien me chocó a mi, no al revez- comentó más calmada la morocha.

-Si si bueno como sea, puedes llamar ala grúa para que remolque mi auto?- La rubia sabía que estaba pisando un terreno complicado pero no estaba segura de arriesgarse a manejar su auto sin saber que estaba en perfectas condiciones, o si tenia el tren delantero roto, o algo.

-Bien, y que pasa con mi auto?- preguntó la diva tomando su celular.

-Solo está algo magullado..-comenzó pero al ver la mirada de muerte de la morocha decidió que ese no era el mejor camino para seguir.- Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que haya dañado nada del funcionamiento normal del auto, por lo que una vez que la grúa este aquí podrás seguirnos hacia algún lugar donde puedan reparar ambos autos-

La morena solo le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza mientras llamaba a la grúa. Después de darle la dirección al encargado de ir a buscar el auto de Quinn, se volvió hacia la rubia.

-En 10 minutos viene la grúa- le dijo para luego volver a su auto y sentarse frente al volante negándose a mirar por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que la rubia estaba bien, sentada en su propio auto. Se entretuvo tarareando para sí hasta que vio llegar a la grúa. Se bajó de su auto mientras observaba a la rubia hablar con un hombre bastante robusto que cargó el Mercedes Benz sobre el acoplado del camión.

-Iremos hacia Mecánica Mark´s, está sobre W 45th St y 5th Ave. Según Rony es uno de los mejores- comentó la rubia apuntando con su pulgar hacia el hombre robusto.

-Bien, yo los sigo- comentó la diva volviendo a su auto.

Después de unos diez minutos llegaron a un gran local donde se podían observar algunos autos en reparación. La diva estacionó justo en la entrada, mientras veía como bajaban el otro auto de la grúa. Decidió acercarse hacia el dueño del local para pedirle que revisara su auto, o le diera un turno para arreglarlo.

La rubia le ganó de mano y se presentó ante el dueño del centro de mecánica.

-Hola, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y estaría muy agradecida si usted pudiera arreglar ese auto que acaba de bajar de la grúa- comentó, pero sientió un carraspeo atrás suyo de la diva y prosiguió- ah y también la parte trasera de ese auto que está allí estacionado- comentó. El hombre solo le sonrió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tyler Marks, y estaré encantado de ayudarla señorita Fabray- comentó estrechándole la mano. Mientras no le sacaba el ojo de encima a la morocha que al sentirse observada decidió presentarse.

-Hola señor Marks soy Rachel Berry- comentó estrechándole la mano.

-Buenos días señorita Berry, permítame decirle que es un honor conocerla, mi esposa es fan suyo- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, mándele mis saludos- comentó mientras observaba la cara de mal humor de la rubia. –Realmente le agradecería si pudiera hacer algo pronto con mi bebe- terminó apuntando hacia su descapotable rojo.

-oh si claro, déjeme decirle que es un auto realmente hermoso el que posee señorita, aunque tenia entendido que todavía no estaban en el mercado- comentó.

-No lo está, pero por mi hicieron una excepción- sonrió triunfante.-aunque ahora me arrepiento de haberlo sacado del garaje- terminó con una expresión triste.

-No se preocupe, se lo dejaré como nuevo, y al suyo también señorita Fabray- comentó incluyendo a la rubia en la conversación.

-Um bueno muchas gracias- respondió sacando una tarjeta de su bolso- aquí esta mi tarjeta para que se comunique conmigo apenas esté listo el auto. Tanto el arreglo del Mercedes como el auto de Berry corren por mi cuenta- finalizó mientras le estrechaba la mano a Tyler.

-Hay algo que necesita? Algunos datos sobre el vehículo o puedo irme?- preguntó la rubia.

-Si, tiene que llenar este formulario, ambas- contestó entregándoles un papel para que introduzcan los datos de los autos.

Después de unos minutos ambas chicas le entregaron los formularios y la diva le adjuntó una tarjeta con el número de su representante para que se comunique cuando el auto esté listo. Se despidió tristemente de su amado Audi mientras veía como un hombre lo acomodaba dentro del local. Se giró para enfrentarse a la rubia mientras sacaba otra tarjeta de su bolso.

-Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, si te enteras algo sobre mi auto me llamas ok?- comentó la diva mientras le entregaba la tarjeta con su numero y dirección.

-No creo que haga falta pero lo guardaré de todos modos- comentó la rubia con voz de aburrimiento, aunque por dentro se encontraba muy nerviosa al tener el número telefónico de la diva.

-Bien, pues adiós…- se despidió la diva, aunque en el fondo quería quedarse más tiempo con su ex compañera de glee y no sabía porque.

-Si, adiós…- respondió la rubia con la misma sensación. Al ver como la morocha se metía a un taxi y se alejaba sintió un gran vacío en el pecho, pero lo ignoró. No quería tener que lidiar con eso ahora. Se apresuró a parar un taxi para dirigirse al hotel, sin ganas de algo más que dormir.

Al llegar se dirigió a su suite, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas sobre su cabeza, en la cual quedaban rastros de sangre seca, que no había podido sacarse todavía. Se metió directamente en la ducha, relajándose bajo el agua caliente contra su espalda. Una vez terminado el baño, se envolvió en una toalla y se miró al espejo. Tenía un corte pequeño en la frente y un chichón, pero sabía que se le pasaría pronto. Se colocó una curita sobre la lastimadura y tomó un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza. Decidió pasar el resto del día en la cama mirando películas y pensando en la morena de a ratos.

La diva, por el contrario, continuó su día normalmente aunque con cierto mal humor. Se dirigió al teatro y una vez en su camarín llamó a Tony para contarle lo sucedido. A pesar de la preocupación, su representante se mostro feliz por que el accidente no paso a mayores e incluso logró hacer unas cuantas bromas al respecto a la diva. Gracias a eso, logró levantarle un poco el ánimo y Rachel pudo continuar su día con mejor humor. Después del show se dirigió a su pent house para darse un largo baño de espuma y descansar. Ya entrada la noche, mientras se encontraba casi dormida, su teléfono vibró.

**-"Realmente lo siento por esta mañana, buenas noches- QF"**

De más está decir que Rachel se sorprendió, tanto del mensaje como de la hora. Pero fiel a su estilo, decidió que lo mejor era responder rapidamente.

En otro lado de la ciudad una rubia se mordía el labio mientras pensaba si estuvo bien al escribirle a su antiguo blanco de burlas y slushies, hasta que su teléfono notificó un nuevo mensaje.

**-"Esta bien Quinn yo también lo siento, que te mejores. Buenas noches- RB"**

Y pese a todo, sin saber por qué, ambas chicas se durmieron esa noche con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	5. sesión de fotos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 5: sesión de fotos.

Ya era miércoles por la mañana, la diva se encontraba ejercitando en su elíptica mientras cantaba en voz baja algunas canciones de Lady Gaga. Una vez que terminó, se dio un baño rápido y se vistió de manera casual, con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca. A las 11 tenía que estar en el estudio de fotografías para la producción de Victoria´s Secret. Por desgracia para ella, Matt Scott no es el fotógrafo elegido y el no saber quien es la pone más nerviosa y pudorosa.

-Vamos Rach, tu puedes- murmuró en voz baja la diva tratando de sacarse los nervios.

Eran las 10.30 am cuando decidió salir en busca de un taxi, ya con café en mano.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de NY

Quinn se despertaba agitada y un poco sudorosa después de una noche de sueño bastante explícito.

En su sueño, ella llegaba a su habitación del hotel bien entrada la noche, y se encontraba con una mujer acostada en su cama. Al acercarse notó que no era una simple mujer, sino que era alguien a quien conocía, nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry; quien al verla entrar se levanta de la cama solo para tomarle las manos y susurrarle al oído "_hoy quiero dormir con vos"_ antes de atacar su cuello. Y así, sin explicarse el porqué, su sueño erótico se llenó de caricias, besos y gemidos.

-agg! Como puede ser que tenga sueños eróticos con Berry!- gritó la rubia contra su almohada.-_aunque esas piernas son para el infarto… tanto tiempo sin sexo me esta haciendo mal-_pensó.

La rubia decidió darse una ducha bien fría para bajarse el subidón de calor que le provocó el sueño. Una vez duchada y cambiada abandonó la habitación del hotel para ir caminando al Starbucks más cercano. Contaba con tiempo de sobra para llegar a la sesión de fotos por lo que no se preocupó en apurar el paso.

Ya a las 11, la rubia se presentó en el estudio donde se realizarían las fotografías. Una de las secretarias la acompaño hasta el ascensor indicándole el piso 7. Al salir, se encontró con un salón amplio, en una esquina había mesas con catering mientras que en el medio de la sala se encontraba una gran pantalla verde con varios aparatos generadores de efectos a su alrededor. En el otro lado del salón se encontraban la sala de vestuario, maquillaje y peluquería. A su vez, varias modelos andaban revoloteando por ahí, vestidas en ropa interior. "_el paraíso según santana"_ pensó la rubia. Y si, a su amiga latina le encantaba ir a algunas sesiones, y más si eran en ropa interior.

-Hola, soy Alice, tu debes ser Quinn Fabray cierto?- le preguntó una mujer mayor. Según recuerda la fotógrafa era una de las Coordinadoras de la campaña.

-Si, hola Alice es un placer trabajar con ustedes- agregó mientras apoyaba su bolso sobre una banqueta. Y le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Bien, acompáñame que te presento a las modelos con las que vas a trabajar hoy.-comentó la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia un grupo de modelos que se encontraba charlando sentadas en amplios sillones en una esquina del salón.

-Quinn, ellas son Clara, Maria, Camille, Sara, Eva- comentó la mujer mayor mientras la rubia les daba la mano a cada una de las 5 modelos- Chicas, ella es Quinn Fabray, la fotógrafa.- finalizó.

-Hola Quinn- dijeron todas al unísono sonrientes.

-Falta una de las modelos que está en vestuario, en unos minutos la conocerás-comentó la mujer mientras acompañaba a la rubia hacia una mesa con todos los artefactos necesarios para la toma de fotografías.

-Bien, acá esta todo lo que necesito asique podríamos comenzar, tu me dices cuales son las primeras modelos en posar- comentó la rubia mientras encendía su cámara.

-oh si claro, María y Eva son las primeras, luego Clara, Camille y Sara, y por último Rachel, ya que esa sesión es privada- comentó mientras las primeras modelos se acomodaban frente a la pantalla verde.

"_Rachel?"_-pensó Quinn-_"cuantas posibilidades hay de que esa Rachel sea MI Rachel?.. Espera un segundo… MI Rachel? Dios que te pasa Fabray! Concéntrate!"_ La cabeza de la rubia estaba a mil. Mientras tomaba las fotos a las modelos seguía pensando en esa Rachel a la que todavía no había visto porque seguía en la sala de vestuario. Las fotos se prolongaron por una hora, hasta el break para el almuerzo. Las modelos estaban encantadas con la forma de trabajar de Quinn, y ella estaba encantada de que estas chicas no eran la típica modelo caprichosa.

Mientras tanto, Rachel se encontraba en la sala de vestuario con su amiga Tina. Ellas habían llegado temprano y charlaron animadamente con las modelos hasta que las 5 chicas fueron llamadas para comenzar las fotos. Ella decidió quedarse ahí, ya que se encontraba con un conjunto de ropa interior blanca bastante revelador y no estaba acostumbrada a andar así frente a un montón de ayudantes y personas desconocidas. Por suerte una de las chicas de vestuario le estregó una bata y así logró sentirse un poco menos cohibida.

-Hey Rach, tengo hambre. Podemos ir a comer algo?- le preguntó Tina que se encontraba en uno de los sillones jugando con su teléfono.

-Bien, solo dame un minuto, ve que te encuentro en la mesa de catering- comentó la diva mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

Tomó varias respiraciones profundas y salió decidida a ignorar las miradas de todo el mundo. En la mesa de comida se encontraba Tina con las modelos todas charlando animadamente.

-Hey Rach, ya pensábamos que no te unirias- comentó Camille haciendo un puchero adorable. Camille era una de las modelos más conocidas en el ambiente, sobre todo porque era hermosísima, encantadora y gay. Era conocida por su fama de rompe corazones, y ya estaba jugando sus cartas con la diva.

-Cam, sabes que no las abandonaría- comentó sonriente la diva mientras tomaba una ensalada- como les fue con las fotos?- preguntó.

-Muy bien, la fotógrafa es muy buena y sobre todo, bellísima- comentó Eva, una morocha que le hacía acordar a Santana. La diva solo arqueó una ceja por el comentario, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras la diva terminaba su ensalada, Camille intentaba monopolizar su atención.

-Así que… tienes planes para esta noche Rach?- le preguntó la modelo de forma coqueta. Antes de que la diva pudiera contestar, Alice interrumpió.

-Hey Rachel ven, quiero que conozcas a la fotógrafa- comentó tomando el brazo de la diva.

-ok, umm después hablamos Cam- comentó la morocha con una sonrisa.

-Claro Rach- terminó la modelo con un guiño.

-Veo que te llevas bien con las chicas- comentó Alice.

-Oh si son geniales- respondió la diva mientras observaba una cabellera rubia que le resultaba familiar.

-Quinn, te presento a Rachel Berry- comentó Alice mientras la rubia se daba vuelta. Ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Hola Quinn- saludó la diva con una sonrisa.

-Hey Rach, es bueno verte- comentó la rubia mientras observaba a la morena en bata.

-Se conocen?- preguntó Alice.

-Fuimos a la escuela juntas- comentó la diva.

-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba- comentó la mujer mayor sorprendida.-Bueno chicas, las dejo que se aclimaten, en 10 minutos comenzamos con las fotos- finalizó mientras se retiraba.

-Debo decir que no te esperaba acá- comentó la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo- comentó la diva con una sonrisa aunque se le notaba que estaba nerviosa.

-Te incomoda que sea yo la fotógrafa?- preguntó dubitativa la rubia al ver los nervios de la morocha.

-Un poco, pero me pone más nerviosa que haya mucha gente alrededor viéndome en paños menores- comentó mientras observaba a los encargados de la iluminación y el resto de los ayudantes que merodeaban el salón.

-Si se te hace más cómoda puedo pedirles que se retiren cuando comencemos las fotos- ofreció la rubia.

-Harías eso por mi?- comentó la diva con una sonrisa.

-Claro- comentó sonriente la rubia.

Diez minutos después, y por pedido de la rubia, en el salón solo quedaron Tina, Rachel, y Camille (quien no había querido salir con tal de ver a la diva en ropa interior).

-Bien Rach, quítate la bata y colócate frente a la pared verde- comentó la rubia tratando de mirar a la cámara en vez de ver como la morena se desprendía de la única prenda que le impedía ver su trabajado cuerpo.

La diva se colocó donde le indicó la rubia mientras respiraba hondo para sacarse los nervios.

-Bien, comenzaremos con algunas…- comenzó a hablar la rubia mientras miraba la cámara hasta que levantó la vista hacia la morocha y se quedó sin habla. "_oh my god! Ella está más caliente de lo que pensaba"_ la rubia estaba anonadada. No se esperaba que la morocha a la que le hizo la vida imposible en la secundaria sea portadora de tremendo físico. "_definitivamente mi sueño no le hizo justicia! dios Quinn concéntrate, inhala, exhala, si así"_ la rubia se acordó de cómo respirar.

-Quinn te pasa algo?- preguntó la diva al ver que la rubia la miraba fijo.

-eh.. que?- preguntó volviendo en sí.

-Si te pasa algo?- repitió la pregunta.

-Eh no, no nada. Vamos a comenzar- terminó escondiéndose detrás de la cámara para que la morocha no notara el rubor con el que se le pintaron las mejillas al ser descubierta babeando por ella.

Luego de varios cambios de ropa y mucha baba derramada tanto por la fotógrafa como por Camille, la sesión de fotos finalizó. Mientras la diva se cambiaba, la rubia estaba revisando las fotos. Se quedó mirando una en particular, donde la diva estaba sonriendo a la cámara mientras el viento artificial despeinaba su cabello y la poca ropa que llevaba se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo, resaltando las largas piernas y su bien formada cola.

-Es hermosa no te parece?- preguntó alguien atrás de la rubia. Al girar, se encontró con Camille mirando la foto con deseo.

-Si, tiene un don para la cámara- comentó la fotógrafa intentando ocultar los celos que le generaba que la modelo haya puesto el ojo en la diva.

-Me enteré que se conocen de hace años, tal vez podrías darme algunos consejos- comentó la modelo.

-Consejos?- preguntó la rubia atónita.

-Si ya sabes, tu la conoces más que yo, podrías decirme que cosas le gustan así la sorprendo- agregó con un guiño. _ " esta tipa quiere algo con Rachel?"_ pensó con desagrado la rubia.

-La verdad es que nunca fuimos muy amigas, no creo que pueda ayudarte con eso- comentó la rubia con una mueca, intentando esconder una sonrisa de suficiencia al no querer ayudarla.

-Ayudar con que?- preguntó la diva que se incorporaba a la conversación.

-oh no es nada, le estaba pidiendo a Quinn que me recomiende algún lugar para cenar- comentó la modelo haciéndose la tonta. Quinn casi que le salta a la yugular pero se contuvo y solo sonrió de lado.

-oh si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, conozco varios lugares muy lindos- comentó la diva con una sonrisa.

-en serio?- preguntó la modelo emocionada.

-Claro, si quieres te paso las direcciones, o le pido a Tina que te las envie por mail- dijo la diva tratando de no darle segundas intenciones a la modelo.

-Tal vez podrías venir conmigo…?- comentó la modelo mordiéndose el labio. _"que pesada la mina esta"_ pensó Quinn con desagrado.

-umm claro, me vendría bien cenar fuera de casa hoy. Quieres unirte Quinn?- preguntó la diva con una mirada de "por favor no me dejes sola con ella". La fotógrafa captó la mirada y sonrió.

-Claro, no tengo nada para hacer esta noche.- comentó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bueno, pues vamos entonces- comentó la modelo algo molesta por la adhesión de la rubia a la cena.

Las tres mujeres se dirigieron hacia un restó muy mono frente al Central Park. Una vez allí, un camarero las dirigió hacia una de las mesas con vista al parque sobre la terraza. Después de una cena con bromas de por medio y varias indirectas de la modelo hacia la diva, decidieron ir a un pub a tomar algo. Llegaron a un local famoso, donde la cola para entrar era enorme. Por suerte, las chicas eran conocidas por lo que el guardia de seguridad las dejó pasar sin tener que esperar mientras los fotógrafos se agolpaban para tomar fotografías de ellas. Una vez dentro, Rachel les presento al dueño del local, quien era amigo de la diva.

-Robert, ellas son Quinn Fabray y Camille Stewart- comentó mientras ambas chicas le daban la mano y él se las besaba como un caballero- Chicas, el es Robert Blunt, dueño del local.-

-Es un gusto conocerlas señoritas- saludó él. –Rach es bueno verte, me tienes abandonado-

-Ya me conoces Rob, entre tanto trabajo se me complica salir a bailar- comentó sonriente.

-Bien ladies, el VIP las espera y las bebidas corren por mi cuenta, los amigos de esta bella dama- comentó señalando a la diva con un guiño- son mis amigos.-

-Rob, sabes que no me gusta abusar de tu hospitalidad- comenzó la diva.

-Nada Rach, hoy todas las bebidas son invitación de la casa- interrumpió el dueño.

-Bueno, si no me dejas otra opción…nos vamos al VIP- finalizó la diva sonriente.

-Por supuesto! ah cariño, Eloisa quiere verte, tal vez mañana en la noche pasemos por el teatro y luego podríamos ir a cenar?- preguntó el hombre.

-Por supuesto Rob, yo les reservo los asientos de siempre para ti y tu esposa en el teatro, luego pueden irme a buscar al backstage antes de ir a cenar- la diva adoraba a la pareja, llevaban mas de 20 años casados y Eloisa era una señora encantadora con ella. Desde que comenzó a visitar el local, se hizo amiga del dueño y él le comentó que su esposa era una gran admiradora de las obras de Broadway, a lo que la diva les regaló pases para su obra. Asimismo de vez en cuando ambas mujeres se tomaban una noche para ir a disfrutar de otros musicales, ya que ambas compartían la pasión por el teatro.

-Bien, estará encantada- finalizó el hombre mientras llamaba a uno de los mozos- Eric lleva a las damas al VIP y todo lo que te pidan corre por mi cuenta- el mozo asintió y procedió a llevar a las chicas hacia el segundo piso del local, donde se encontraba una pista de baile más pequeña, con una barra y sillones repartidos en el lugar. Varias personas se acercaron a saludar a la diva mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sillones.

-No sabia que eras una celebridad aquí dentro- bromeó la rubia.

-Solo soy habitué- comentó sonriente la diva.

-Quieres bailar linda?- comentó Camille guiñándole un ojo a la morocha.

-Claro, por que no- comentó la diva mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacia la pista de baile.

La rubia solo se quedó mirando desde el sillón, mientras bebia una copa de champagne. No entendía la sensación de malestar que le generaba ver a la diva bailar con la modelo. _"que me pasa? Es solo Manhands por el amor de dios!... pero es tan sexy, y esas prendas que uso hoy… esas piernas eran para hacerle un monumento!"_ la rubia divagaba en sus pensamientos mirando a la morena. En un momento observó que la diva la miraba fijo y le sonrió. Mientras Camille trataba de llamarle la atención, la morocha seguía en una batalla de miradas con la rubia.

-Quieres algo para tomar?- comentó la modelo al ver que Rachel no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Claro- respondió sonriente mientras se deba vuelta para ir hacia la barra, dejando a la modelo en la pista. Decir que se escapo casi corriendo era poco, ella huyó de la chica con la que bailaba. Mucha atención no le estaba prestando de todos modos, solo podía mirar a Quinn sentada en el sillón y lo sexy que se veía mientras bebia su copa de champagne. El comentario de Eva sobre la fotografa le llamaba la atención. Seria cierto que Quinn, la HBIC, la capitana de las Cheerios era gay?. Mientras se apoyaba en la barra para pedir una copa de champagne para ella, alguien la abrazó de atrás mientras le hablaba al oído.

-Que hace una chica tan linda como tu aquí tan sola?- escuchó la voz de un hombre. La morena se tensó, mientras intentaba alejarse y soltarse del agarre en su cintura.

-Puedes soltarme por favor- pidió lo más calmada posible, intentando que no se le notaran los nervios.

-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo bebe- comentó aún sin soltarla, pero se le notaban los tragos de más encima.

-Por favor, suéltame- pidió la morocha cada vez más nerviosa.

-Hey idiota! Te pidió que la sueltes- escuchó la diva antes de sentir que se soltaba de su agarre y ver por el rabillo del ojo que alguien golpeaba en la cara a su acosador.


	6. Rocky

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 6: Rocky.

-Hey idiota! Te pidió que la sueltes- escuchó la diva antes de sentir que se soltaba de su agarre y ver por el rabillo del ojo que alguien golpeaba en la cara a su acosador.

La diva rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a su acosador en el suelo y a Quinn parada agarrándose la mano.

-Quinn! Estas bien?- le preguntó la morena intentando agarrarle la mano lastimada.

-Si, estoy bien y tu?- respondió todavía enojada.

-No estás bien, mira tu mano!- le dijo la diva observando como se le estaba hinchando la parte de los nudillos.-Te creiste Rocky o algo?- preguntó enfadada.

-No es nada- respondió queriendo zafarse del agarre.

-Vamos a mi casa, tengo hielo y un botiquín allí- comentó la diva tomando la mano sana de la rubia para sacarla del boliche.

Salieron tan apuradas que se olvidaron de los fotógrafos en la puerta y casi se quedaron ciegas de tanto flash, mientras llovían preguntas como "Rachel quien es la rubia?" "Es tu nueva novia?" "no es esa Quinn Fabray?" y así sucesivamente, aunque ninguna de las dos abrió la boca.

Al ver que iban a tardar más esperando un taxi, decidieron caminar las dos cuadras que separaban al boliche de la casa de la diva. Una vez en la entrada, el portero les abrió con una sonrisa y se apresuraron a llamar al ascensor. Mientras subían la diva sacó sus llaves y se mostraba nerviosa, mientras que Quinn estaba muy tranquila, o eso era lo que mostraba por fuera.

-"_es muy linda cuando esta nerviosa… o está nerviosa por mí porque vamos a estar las dos solas, en su departamento, sin nadie mirándonos…oh dios como no lo pensé antes!"_ la rubia estaba claramente nerviosa ahora.

-"_porque esta tan tranquila? Será que se arrepiente de haberme ayudado? Habrá sido buena idea traerla a mi casa?" _la morena se llenaba de preguntas al ver la fachada tranquila de la rubia.

Una vez en el departamento de la diva, Quinn se asombró. Era enorme, al entrar te encontrabas con un amplio salón con paredes en negro y blanco, amoblado con un amplio sofá blanco en forma de "L" sobre el fondo de pared negro, contrastando perfectamente. En el medio de la sala un gran equipo de audio y tv de última tecnología formaban un cine en casa y junto a una mesa ratona completaban el espíritu de living room. Asimismo, sobre la pared blanca contrarrestaba una barra de tragos con banquetas, sillones individuales y puff negros. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros del puente de Brooklyn, varios teatros en Broadway y una gran fotografía de la diva en blanco y negro. Todo se acoplaba de tal manera que parecía que cualquier cosa extra desentonaba. De fondo se encontraba un gran ventanal que dejaba ver toda la ciudad, creando un más bello el ambiente. Sobre la derecha, se extendía una escalera de mármol que llevaba hacia el segundo piso.

Hacia la izquierda se encontraba la cocina, toda digna de un chef. Las paredes eran blancas, mientras que las alacenas eran rojas, al igual que toda la extensión de la mesada, y la isleta. La cual se encontraba rodeada de banquetas blancas. Todos los aparatos de cocina, como la heladera y otros artefactos electrónicos eran rojos. Este lugar de la casa también poseía un gran ventanal con vistas a la ciudad, justo al lado de una amplia mesa caoba con sillas en color beige.

Quinn quedó con la boca literalmente abierta. Solo veía decoraciones así en revistas o montajes de fotos. Y eso que solo había visto el living y la cocina.

-Ven, siéntate por aquí que voy a buscar hielo- comentó la diva mientras le señalaba una de las banquetas de la isleta de la cocina.

-Rachel, tu casa es preciosa- comentó la rubia.

-Gracias, es una mezcla de mis ideas con las de Kurt- comentó orgullosa. Le encantaba la cara de la gente cuando entraba al lugar, era como vivir dentro de una revista.

-Kurt?- preguntó la rubia asombrada del nombre de su ex compañero de Glee.

-Si, él es uno de los diseñadores más importantes. Trabaja con ropa, pero su hobby son el diseño de interiores. No has oído hablar de la marca H & A?- comentó desde la heladera mientras sacaba hielo.

-Si, claro que la conozco. Pero que tiene que ver eso con Kurt?- preguntó.

-Es la línea de ropa de Kurt y Blaine!- comentó la diva- Hummel & Anderson.- La diva fue una de las impulsoras de la marca, ya que desde que comenzó a hacerse conocida los chicos la vestían y ella los recomendaba. Ahora, la empresa se encontraba entre las mejores. Y ellos seguían diseñando la ropa de la diva para los grandes eventos sin cobrarle nada. Aunque la diva siempre protestara.

-Kurt y Blaine siguen juntos?- indagó sorprendida la rubia.

-Si, se casaron hace dos años en Maui. Ahora están en Europa junto al pequeño Timmy de un año- comentó con una sonrisa recordando a su sobrino. Ambos padres acordaron que la inseminación fuera con la esperma de ambos por lo que el pequeño era una combinación perfecta de ellos.

-Timmy?- preguntó la rubia.

-Si, es el hijo de ambos. Después de casarse alquilaron un vientre y meses después llego James Timoteo Hummel Anderson- concluyó la diva.-Aunque yo le digo Timmy- agregó con una enorme sonrisa.

-oh, tienes fotos del pequeño?-preguntó la rubia.

-Si, el fondo de pantalla de mi celular es una foto del pequeño en Francia que me mandó Kurt- comentó la diva señalando su teléfono, que se encontraba sobre la isleta.

La rubia tomó el teléfono y apretó el botón de desbloqueo esperando ver la foto, pero se encontró con un mensaje de Camille.

-Tienes un mensaje de Camille- comentó la rubia con evidente tono de desagrado.

-Puedes leérmelo, tengo las manos ocupadas- comentó la diva mientras intentaba sacar algunos cubos de hielo sobre la mesada.

-si, dice: Hey linda, me dijo Rob que te fuiste a tu casa. Si quieres puedo ir, te prometo que la pasaras bien- comentó la rubia leyendo el mensaje.

-ah no le des importancia, solo bórralo- comentó la diva sin mirar la sonrisa petulante que se formo en la cara de la rubia.

-claro, no hay drama- _"mensaje de la perra: borrado"_- pensó la rubia. Al eliminar el mensaje se encontró con la foto que le dijo la diva. –Vaya, es precioso!- el pequeño tenía la boca y la barbilla de Kurt, pero los ojos y la nariz de Blaine. Mientras que el pelo era de kurt también.

-Si, es un bombonazo- comentó la diva mientras le tomaba la mano mala a la rubia para ponerle hielo sobre la inflamación.-Me puedes decir qué pensabas cuando le pegaste?- pidió.

-Te estaba molestando, podrías agradecérmelo y listo- comentó con falso enfado la rubia. No podía decirle: "Me moría de celos mientras veía como él te tocaba en vez de mi_"_

-Tienes razón- comentó buscando los ojos de la rubia.-Gracias…- Ambas chicas se miraban intensamente. "_ esos ojos avellana son mi perdición"_ pensaba la diva. Mientras que la rubia se moría de ganas de comerle la boca.

-de… de nada- comentó mientras se seguían retando con la mirada. En un momento la rubia bajo la vista a la boca de la morena. _"esos labios! Como sabrán?" _se preguntaba.

La morena al ver la acción de la fotógrafa sonrió y muy lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Cuando estaba a dos centímetros se detuvo, mirando a la rubia como diciendo "si lo quieres, ven por ello". Mientras que en la cabeza de la rubia solo se escuchaba "_la tengo a dos centímetros, ella espera que la bese, que hago? Digo, es una mujer infartante, pero es Berry!"_

La morena vio la lucha interna en los ojos de la rubia y cambió de planes, mientras volvió a acercarse y la rubia cerró los ojos, ella desvió el beso en los labios, para darle uno en la mejilla.

-Gracias por salvarme de ese desubicado- comentó en el oído de la fotógrafa, haciéndola temblar, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

La morena se alejó mientras esperaba a que la rubia abriera los ojos. Fueron dos largos minutos lo que le costó a la rubia concentrarse para no abalanzarse sobre la morena, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

-Gracias por el hielo, ya se está deshinchando un poco- comentó la rubia alzando su mano mala.

-toma- comentó la diva extendiéndole un vaso de agua y una pastilla a la rubia- es un antinflamatorio-

-Gracias- comentó la rubia tomándose la pastilla y el agua.

-Quieres quedarte esta noche? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que hiciste por mi, y me quedaría mas tranquila, ya que es muy tarde para andar por la ciudad…- comentó la diva pero fue cortada por la rubia, antes de seguir divagando.

-Me parece bien- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, acompáñame por acá, tengo la habitación de invitados en el segundo piso- comentó saliendo de la cocina para ir hacia las escaleras, seguida por la rubia, que trataba de no mirarle el culo a la morena mientras subían.

-"_no mires, no mires, no mires, oh mierda que culo tiene! Gracias a dios por la elíptica!"_ la rubia no se pudo contener y babeaba por la morena.

En el segundo piso había una amplia biblioteca con sillones y un escritorio lleno de papeles encima.

-Perdona el desorden, pero tenia algunos contratos que leer y cuando salí de casa dejé todo así nomas- comentó la diva mientras seguía caminando por un amplio pasillo con varias puertas en él. Al llegar a la tercer puerta la abrió.-Esta es la habitación de invitados, el baño es aquella puerta- comentó señalando una puerta a la izquierda. –En el placard es aquella otra- comentó señalando una puerta a la derecha- hay varios pijamas que calculo te van a servir, elige el que quieras. Y si necesitas algo me avisas- finalizó dándose la vuelta para irse hacia su habitación.

-Gracias- comentó la rubia antes de que se vaya. Luego se quedó mirando la gran habitación de invitados. En el centro de la misma había una gran cama de dos plazas, rodeada de dos mesitas de luz con un velador en cada una. Mientras que a los pies de la cama había un baúl para guardar los almohadones. Las paredes eran color café suave, con cortinas en un tono más oscuro. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un plasma con su equipo de audio y video, y al lado de este había una amplia colección de películas.

El "placard" como lo llamó la morena era un gran vestidor con amplios espejos y cajones. La rubia decidió no revisar mucho, y por suerte en el primer cajón que abrió se encontró con un pantalón de seda blanco y una camiseta. Se cambió allí, antes de irse al baño para lavarse la cara y sacarse el maquillaje.

En el cuarto de baño se encontraba un amplio tocador con todo tipo de artículos para la cara. Asimismo, contaba con un amplio jacuzzi, situado sobre una ventana con vista a la ciudad. Al lado de este había una ducha toda recubierta de vidrio espejado, para impedir la vista hacia la persona que se baña. Tanto el inodoro, como el videt y la pileta para lavarse las manos eran de color blanco, con detalles en dorado, contrarrestando contra una pared color negra. Era precioso, no había más palabras para describirlo. A la rubia le dieron ganas de sacar su cámara para fotografiarlo, pero le pareció que no correspondía. Ella sabía lo que era el lujo porque le iba muy bien, y pese a ser dueña de una gran casa en LA, sabía que la decoración de su casa no era nada en comparación con la de la diva. Puede ser también por el ambiente indie que la rubia había utilizado para decorar.

Una vez lista, apagó las luces y se acostó, pensando en el beso desperdiciado de la cocina.

La morocha por el otro lado, se metió en su habitación, la cual era la más grande de todas. Contaba con un gran balcón con vista al Central Park, y una mesita con dos sillones para desayunar. En el interior había una gran cama King size sobre una superficie redonda, que levantaba su altura. Frente a la cama, había un gran cuadro de la torre Eiffel en Paris sobre una supuesta pared. Y digo supuesta porque mediante un control, la pared se giraba dejando a la vista una amplia tv con un equipo de audio y video. Esto fue uno de los caprichos de la diva, en su habitación había varios de estos lugares ambiguos. Contando con su cama, la cual si ella quería se podía subir o bajar. Por ello se encontraba sobre una superficie. Asimismo su vestidor, el cual era enorme, era con puertas corredizas, pero con sensor de movimiento. Cuando la diva se hacercaba hacia si vestidor, las puertas se abrían instantáneamente. Era extravagante, pero a la diva le encantaba. Al igual que la instalación de grandes baños con jacuzzi con cada una de las habitaciones, o vestidores. A ella le gustaba que sus invitados se sientan cómodos y relajados. Su casa contaba con tres pisos, los últimos 3 del edificio. En la planta baja estaba el living, la cocina, una sala de cine. (la cual no estaba a la vista y era el lugar preferido de la morocha). En el segundo piso se encontraba la biblioteca (que era como su oficina), un mini gimnasio (que contaba con varios aparatos entre ellos la elíptica de la diva, una maquina de correr, un sillón de masajes, entre otras cosas.) al cual se ingresaba por una puerta situada al lado de las escaleras; y 5 habitaciones sobre un gran pasillo. La habitación del fondo era la de la diva, sobre la derecha, situada al lado se encontraba la habitación de invitados y frente a esta se encontraba la habitación de Timmy (lugar re-diseñado por la diva y kurt cuando nació el pequeño, decorado con papeles infantiles y en lugar del vestidor, contaba con una sala con gran variedad de juegos.

Luego estaban las otras dos habitaciones más equipadas para visitas que rara vez eran utilizadas. Hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, una puerta daba acceso a un amplio salón con mesa de pool, póker y otra gran barra. Según la morocha, era el lugar de esparcimiento para mayores. Aunque el salón contaba con otra puerta, la cual llevaba a una sala un poco más pequeña con una amplia televisión con video juegos, sillones, y todo tipo de juguetes para niños y adolescentes. Todo pensado para cuando la diva tenga sus hijos, o cuando vienen sus amigos de visita. Ya que varias veces las cenas organizadas por la diva son cenas familiares, donde las personas importantes aparecen con sus hijos, los cuales son encantados de usar la sala de juegos de la diva cada vez que pueden.

Este salón, al igual que la mayoría de los salones de la diva contaba con grandes ventanales con vistas magníficas de la ciudad. Sobre la pared más alejada se situaba una escalera caracol que llevaba a la terraza. A pesar de que en el mismo piso había otros 3 departamentos, la terraza era únicamente propiedad de la diva. Solo su departamento tenía acceso a ella directamente, ya que logró hacer un buen trato cuando lo compró. En la terraza, la diva instaló un pileta, un gran jacuzzi y una parrilla. Todo decorado con madera y plantas por todos lados. Sobre los costados había grandes paredes de vidrio reforzado y un gran techo, el cual mediante unos comandos se abría o se cerraba. En épocas de verano el techo permanecía abierto para el ingreso del sol directamente hacia el agua de la pileta o las sillas reposeras. En cambio en invierno, la diva mantenía todo cerrado, para climatizar el ambiente y el agua de la pileta. Pese a ser una propiedad exclusiva de la vida, sus vecinos de piso fueron beneficiados con una tarjeta magnética la cual servía de llave desde el ascensor para poder usar la terraza. Sobre todo, porque ambos vecinos eran amigos de la diva, y sus hijos adolescentes eran frecuentes en la casa de la diva, pidiéndole ingresar a la pileta. Ella estaba encantada, ya que los adolescentes eran educados y nunca traían problemas. Muchas fueron las veces que la diva les prestó la pileta para sus fiestas, aunque la condición era que dejaran todo tal cual estaba y que no se emborracharan demasiado. Estaba de más decir que la terraza contaba con una barra de cocteles y amplios sistemas de audio, luces y hasta una pequeña pista de baile. Todas las salas de la diva, eran insonorizadas, por lo que el ruido en las habitaciones nunca generaba problema en la sala contigua.

Al otro día.

La diva se levantaba después de un sueño reparador a las 7 de la mañana, para dirigirse al gimnasio para realizar sus ejercicios diarios. Vestida con un short, una musculosa pegada al cuerpo y unas Adidas en los pies, comenzó su rutina de una hora. Luego de bañarse y cambiarse, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café para ella y la rubia, junto a unos panqueques veganos y un poco de tocino. Ella aunque era vegana, siempre contaba con tocino para sus invitados sobre todo para Blaine que era como la rubia, y amaba el tocino. Mientras tarareaba en voz baja y bailaba al ritmo de David Guetta, acomodó el desayuno en la isla de la cocina, sin percatarse de la figura que la observaba desde la puerta de la cocina.

La rubia se había levantado hace media hora, se dio un baño y se cambió con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior. Hizo la cama y acomodó el pijama en el mismo cajón que se encontraba antes de usarlo. Cuando sintió olor a café se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con una morena vestida con unos sexys skinny jeans azules, y una camisa en color pastel, que marcaban todo su cuerpo en los lugares adecuados. La escuchó tarareando la canción "Titanium" y bailando sensualmente, sin percatarse de que ella la observaba. Después de unos minutos de babearse decidió hacerse notar.

-Buen día- saludó la rubia sobresaltando a la morocha- necesitas ayuda?-

-Buen día Quinn, me asustaste- comentó la diva agarrándose el pecho que le latía muy rápido- no, siéntate que ya está todo listo. Como quieres el café?-

-Negro, con dos de azúcar y un poco de canela si tienes- comentó mientras se sentaba en una banqueta observando el tocino, los panqueques y el zumo.

-Aquí tienes- comentó la diva dejándole el café frente a ella. Y sentándose al otro lado de la isla.

-Tu hiciste todo esto?- preguntó impresionada, más que nada al ver el tocino, sabiendo que la diva es vegana.

-Sí, siempre tengo algo de carne para los invitados y sé cuanto amas el tocino, aunque no fue fácil cocinarlo- comentó mientras se estremecía al recordarlo. Ella tenía carne pero por lo general sus padres o sus amigos se encargaban de cocinarlo ellos mismos. Esta vez la diva hizo una excepción.

-Gracias, esta riquísimo- comentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Como está tu mano?- preguntó la diva.

-Bien gracias, el hielo y la pastilla hicieron su trabajo y ya no duele.- comentó la rubia. Cuando iba a agregar algo más, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.-Debo atender- comentó viendo el nombre de Shelby en la pantalla.

-No hay problema- comentó la diva bebiendo su café.

Quinn-Hola?- preguntó la rubia.

Shelby-**Hola Quinn, como estas?- **

Q: -Bien y tu?

Sh: **-Bien, estoy en NY con Beth**

Q: -En serio? Eso es increíble!- comentó sonriente mientras observaba a la diva revisando su teléfono.

Sh: **-Estamos en tu hotel, pero nos dijeron que no estabas allí. Estas trabajando?-**

Q: -eh.. no, estoy en la casa de Rachel- comentó mientras al oír su nombre la diva levantó la vista hacia ella.

Sh: -**En la casa de Rachel? Mi Rachel?- **

Q: -Si, salimos a cenar anoche y pasaron algunas cosas por lo que vinimos para acá, después te explico- comentó mientras esperaba que Shelby se conforme con eso.

Sh: -**cosas?-**

Q: -Si cosas, ahora dime, se quedan en el hotel? Cómo esta Beth?- ante el nombre de su hermana, la diva alzó una ceja y la rubia le hizo una seña con la mano como diciendo "después te explico"

Sh- **En realidad no, no tienen habitaciones disponibles aquí. Voy a ver si consigo en otro lugar- **

Q: -Como que no hay lugar allí? Si es enorme el hotel- Comentó sorprendida.

Sh: -**Eso me dijeron, pero no te preocupes alquile un auto por lo que se me va a hacer más fácil la búsqueda-**

-Paso algo malo?- preguntó la diva al ver el enojo de la rubia.

-Shelby está en la ciudad con Beth y en mi hotel dicen que no hay habitaciones disponibles para que se queden, por lo que ahora tienen que buscar otro- comentó la rubia tapando el auricular del celular.

-Pásame el teléfono- comentó la morena. La rubia la miró escéptica pero se lo entregó.

R: -hola Shelby, es Rachel-

Sh- **Hola Rach, como estas cariño?-** Comentó su madre. En estos años ella maduró lo suficiente como para darle otra oportunidad a su madre biológica, y se veían de vez en cuando, más que nada porque la morena quería mantener el contacto con su hermanita.

R: -Bien y tu? Me dijo Quinn que estabas en NY-

Sh- **Bien, y si vine con Beth a ver a Quinn. La pequeña estaba feliz por venir a la ciudad para ir a verte al teatro-**

R: -oh me parece bien, me encantaría verla también. Por qué no se vienen para mi casa?-

Sh: **-a tu casa?-**

R: -Si, se quedan en casa. Así no pagan el hotel. Tengo habitaciones de sobra y una sala de juegos para Beth- comentó la morena mientras veía como la rubia quedaba con la boca abierta.

Sh: -**Pero no te quiero incomodar, no creo que se me complique conseguir otro hotel- **

R: -Sabes que no incomodas, no se diga más, ahora le digo a Quinn que te mande la dirección por mensaje y las esperamos acá.- finalizó la llamada la diva dándole el teléfono a la rubia que la miraba estupefacta.

-Puedes mandarle mi dirección a Shelby?-

-Eh claro- comentó tecleando en el teléfono.

-Sabes si ya desayunaron?- preguntó la morena mientras terminaba su café.

-Eh… no me lo dijo- comentó la rubia sin mirarla.

-Sabes que mi casa está abierta, por si quieres quedarte y estar con Beth- comentó la morena mordiéndose el labio. No sabía qué era lo que la llevaba a querer tener a la rubia cerca.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea lo mejor. Esta es tu casa y yo no quiero abusar- comentó la rubia.

-La casa es lo suficientemente grande para todos. No es problema en serio- comentó haciendo una linda imitación del gato de Shrek para convencer a la rubia.

-Con esa cara no te puedo decir que no- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, una vez que llegue Shelby puedes ir a buscar tus cosas al hotel. Y quedarte los días que quieras. Mi casa es tu casa- comentó mientras ponía la taza sucia en el lava vajillas.

-Gracias- comentó la rubia mientras se paraba para dejar su taza y al pasar por al lado de la morocha le dejo un beso en la mejilla. "_oh mi…" _la morocha no podía pensar claramente.

-Ejem- comenzó aclarándose la garganta- voy a fijarme que este todo ok en las habitaciones- comentó mientras se escapaba de la cocina, dejando a una rubia sonriente allí.

-Huye cobarde- susurró la rubia con una sonrisa enorme. Ella ya tenía un plan: Conquistar a Rachel Berry.


	7. Beth

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Hey guys perdon por el retraso, estuve todo el domingo sin internet :/ pero aqui va un cap más largo.

Ah, estoy arrancando otra historia pero es AU si estan interesados en leerla me avisan, ya que aparece una rachel muy badass ;)

Capitulo 7: Beth.

Mientras ordenaba un poco el cuarto de Timmy, Rachel llamó a la recepción de los departamentos para avisarle al portero sobre la llegada de Shelby y Beth y pedirle que suba los bolsos por ellas. No le tomó más de 10 minutos sacar algunos juguetes y artefactos (pañales, talcos, y esas cosas) que Timoteo usaba cada vez que venían de visita. Una vez que la habitación estuvo más presentable (o por lo menos apta para una nena de 6 años) se dirigió hacia su habitación para hacer la cama. Una vez hecho, entró en su vestidor y apretando uno de los comandos escondidos una puerta (que al verla parecía un espejo) se abrió dejando el paso a una escalera que daba directo hacia la sala de cine. Allí comprobó sus DVDs viendo si poseía todavía sanos algunos de los clásicos de Disney. Al ver que todo estaba ok, cerró la puerta por la que ingresó y salió por la otra puerta que daba al living. Allí, se encontró a la rubia sentada en el sillón frente al televisor viendo un programa de chismes y revisando su teléfono. Al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia se sintió nerviosa.

-Pasa algo?-la diva estaba segura que algo malo pasaba.

-Mira- comentó la rubia señalando el gran televisor.

Una periodista hablaba, mientras que en la pantalla aparecían varias fotos de ellas saliendo del boliche agarradas de la mano y bajo ellas un título: **"Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray juntas?"** la morocha solo alzó una ceja mientras la rubia subió el volumen del televisor.

-**Según fuentes que no revelaremos, la estrella de Broadway y la famosa fotógrafa coincidieron en una cena la noche de ayer junto a una reconocida modelo, luego se fueron al boliche "Soho" y pasadas las 12 salieron del lugar rumbo a la casa de la diva. Habrán pasado la noche juntas? En minutos les traeremos más información sobre la nueva pareja- **

Ambas chicas estaban calladas, hasta que el celular de la diva comenzó a sonar.

-Tina- comentó aburrida la diva.

-**Rachel en que estabas pensado?! ****Quinn Fabray! ****La head cheearlider!-** comentó Tina sobresaltada.

-Slow down Tina! No es lo que piensas!- comentó la diva mientras veía como la rubia la miraba fijo.

-**Si no es lo que pienso porque salías de la mano ayer con ella?-**

-Un tipo se quiso propasar conmigo y ella lo noqueó. Salimos de la mano porque estaba apurada por conseguirle hielo y analgésicos, no es gran cosa- comentó la diva enojada.

-**Noqueó a un tipo?-** Tina estaba impresionada- **woww**-

-Si T, pero eso es todo. Ahora está conmigo, estamos esperando a Shelby y Beth que van a pasar unos días en casa. Si quieres puedes darte una vuelta antes de que me vaya al teatro- comentó la diva más calmada.

-**Espera, esta en tu casa? Quiero decir, paso la noche allí?-**

-Si- la diva no quería dar más explicaciones.

-**Te acostaste con ella! O dios yo sabia!-** comenzó Tina gritando al teléfono y al parecer Quinn lo oyó porque levantó una ceja y me miro sonriente. "_dios eso de la ceja es sexy"_ pensó la morena.

-No T! por supuesto que no me acosté con ella!- espetó la morena. "_aunque me hubiera gustado"_ pensó y se sonrojó mordiéndose el labio. Por la cabeza de la rubia pasaba el mismo pensamiento aunque ella estaba lejos de sonrojarse por eso.

-**mm no se si creerte Rach! Ambas sabemos que tenias un crush en ella en la secundaria**- comentó mientras se reia, haciendo aumentar el rubor en la morena.

-no digas tonterías- refutó.

-**Ni tu te lo crees amiga, pero al medio dia paso a almorzar para aclararle algunos tantos a la rubia y de paso descansar del maldito teléfono que está sonando desde temprano pidiendo noticias sobre ustedes**- comentó con voz cansada.

-Lo siento por eso T, pero ya sabes el protocolo, por más que insistan de tu boca no sale nada entendido?-

**-Si, bueno Rach, voy a seguir trabajando antes de que venga Mike, te veo en el almuerzo- **

-ok, dale un beso de mi parte a Mike, nos vemos en unas horas! Bye- La morena guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la rubia, la cual la miraba sonriente.

-Así que tenías un crush en mi eh?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio para reprimir una sonrisa aún más grande.

-No, era admiración- comentó la diva tratando de que no se le note el rubor que crecía desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

-ja ja esta bien Rach! Yo tengo que admitir que aunque eran horribles, siempre agradecí por tus faldas cortas- comentó riéndose aún más por la cara de enojo que puso la morocha al escuchar la crítica hacia su ropa.

-Idiota!- comentó mientras sonaba el timbre de la puerta. La rubia ahora se reia a carcajada limpia. Al abrir se encontró con Shelby y una sonriente Beth- Hey!- saludó la diva dándoles un abrazo.

-Hola Rae!- comentó la pequeña mientras apretaba el cuello de la diva, quien se había agachado a saludarla.

-Hola preciosa, como estas?-

-Con hambre- comentó haciendo un puchero adorable.

-Beth!- la retó Shelby mientras la morena le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hola Shelby, como fue el viaje?- preguntó la diva a su madre biológica.

-Bien, tranquilo- comentó adentrándose al departamento.

-Mami Quinn!- gritó Beth corriendo hacia la rubia.

-Hola peque! Como estas?-preguntó la fotógrafa con una sonrisa enorme.

-bien! Te extrañé- comentó aferrándose a su madre que la había alzado en brazos.

-Yo también princesa! Pero ahora tenemos unos días para pasar juntas y hacer lo que quieras- comentó mientras saludaba a Shelby con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-Quinn que te parece si le das algo de comer a Beth mientras Shelby y yo subimos los bolsos?- preguntó la morena.

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa la rubia mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Realmente gracias Rach- comentó Shelby mientras subían las escaleras.

-No es nada, la casa es grande y hay lugar de sobra- comentó la morena más pequeña.

Una vez en el segundo piso la dueña de casa le mostró la habitación al Shelby, que era la primera a la izquierda, al lado de la que iba a ser utilizada por Beth.

-Tu casa es realmente hermosa- comentó la mujer mayor observando las habitaciones.

-Gracias, Kurt me ayudó a decorarla por lo que es algo de ambos. Es más, la habitación de Beth esta destinada a los niños, más que nada a Timmy, por lo que hay toda clase de juguetes y ropa de bebe- comentó con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta para revelar la habitación toda decorada con un montón de juguetes y peluches.

-Es precioso, pero Beth puede dormir conmigo- comentó la mujer mayor.

-No te preocupes, es más cómodo para ambas así y realmente los chicos no están en la ciudad por lo que la habitación no tiene uso- comentó la diva poniendo el bolso de Beth sobre la cama. Mientras volvían al primer piso, escuchaban risas desde la cocina. Al entrar vieron a una sonriente Beth tomando una chocolatada y comiendo torta mientras Quinn bailaba al ritmo de "Single Ladies" tal como kurt, Tina y Britt lo habían hecho en la secundaria.

Shelby y yo nos miramos antes de soltar una carcajada hacia la rubia, quien nos miraba algo avergonzada.

-Buen baile Fabray- comenté mofándome de ella.

-Cuando quieras te lo enseño Berry- comentó en pleno tono de coqueteo que no pasó desapercibido para Shelby quien levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

-Shelby quieres café?- pregunté ignorando el coqueteo

-Claro- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija en la isla de la cocina. Una vez preparado el café, corté otra porción de torta y se la deje para que desayune algo solido también.

Las tres adultas y Beth pasaron la mañana charlando animadamente sobre la escuela de la niña, el teatro, el trabajo de Quinn y de Shelby, los planes para la semana, de todo. Cuando se acercó la hora del almuerzo, la rubia decidió que en vez de cocinar iba a pedir algo por delibery. Le mandó un texto a Tina preguntándole que prefería y todas acordaron pedir comida china y una hamburguesa para Beth (traída exclusivamente del McDonals a pedido de la niña, lo cual Rachel no se pudo resistir después de ver los pucheros que la pequeña les daba). A la media hora llegó Tina con la comida en la mano.

-Hey Rach, me encontré con el delibery cuando subia, asique pague y lo traje yo- comentó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuanto es?- preguntó la diva sacando su billetera.

-No es nada, me pagas lo suficiente como para invitarlas yo- comentó con una sonrisa mientras pasaba hacia la cocina donde se encotraban las demás- Hola Quinn, Shelby, y Beth- comentó dándole un beso y un abrazo a cada una.

-Hola Tina, es bueno verte- comentó la rubia.

-Han pasado años- comentó sonriente Tina mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Como van tus cosas?- preguntó la rubia interesándose en la vida de la asiática.

-Bien, trabajo como publicista. La estrella aquí es uno de mis clientes más importantes- comentó mientras le enviaba un guiño a la morocha- vivo con Mike, y trabajo casi todo el dia, como es tu vida por LA?-

-Vives con Mike?- preguntó la rubia ganando un asentimiento de la asiática- mi vida es tranquila, mucho trabajo. Hace dos años abrí mi propio estudio por lo que ahora trabajo independiente mientras Santana se encarga de patear traseros en los contratos- comentó sonriente recordando como su amiga siempre lograba conseguir lo mejor.

-Santana?- preguntó Tina.

-Si, ella es uno de los mejores abogados de la costa este y se encarga de todos mis contratos. Ella vive con Britt en el centro de LA cerca de la academia de baile de Britt Britt-

-Por lo que veo siguen juntas! Es muy lindo eso.

-Si, están comprometidas. Quien iba a decir que alguien iba a atar a la latina! Está tan batida- comentó con una carcajada.

-ja ja Britt siempre domo a Santana- comentó la diva sonriente.

-Que no te escuche decirlo, todavía tiene su lenguaje gánster cuando quiere y puede ser peor perra que en la secundaria- comentó la rubia.

-oh, no creo que Rach le tenga miedo, ella es como un nunja ahora- comentó Tina riendo de su amiga.

-Berry un ninja?- comentó la rubia con una carcajada.

-Para que sepas me preocupo de mi bienestar por lo que tomé muchas clases de defensa personar y de vez en cuando hago clases de boxeo- comentó la diva ofendida.

-Eso quiero verlo- comentó de forma coqueta la rubia. "_ver a Rachel golpeando a alguien debe ser HOT!"_ pensó mientras le enviaba un guiño.

-Cuando quieras Fabray, apuesto que puedo patearte el trasero- comentó la diva mientras bebía un poco de vino.

-Eso lo veremos nena- comentó con arrogancia la rubia.

El almuerzo transcurrió con más bromas y coqueteo entre las ambas, a lo que Tina y Shelby solo miraron preguntándose que era lo que en realidad pasaba. Luego del almuerzo, Quinn , Shelby y Beth decidieron ir al parque un rato mientras Tina y Rachel se quedaron charlando de trabajo. Una vez sentadas en la biblioteca/oficina de la diva, la asiática comenzó su interrogatorio.

-Y? que onda con la rubia?-

-Nada, le ofrecí que se quede unos días mientras está Beth para que pueda pasar tiempo con ella- comentó la diva mirando unos papeles en vez de a su amiga.

-Solo eso?- comentó la asiática.

-solo eso, porque?-preguntó mirando a su amiga.

-Vamos Rach, se te nota en los ojos que te gusta-

-No me gusta- contrarrestó la diva.

-Eso no te lo crees ni vos, vi cómo la mirabas- comentó suavemente.

-No se lo que me pasa, pero ya no estamos en high school como para tener un agolpamiento por la capitana de las cheerios, además en unos días se va- comentó bajando la voz.

-Eso no significa nada, sé que esos sentimientos que tenias hacia ella en el pasado todavía están, aunque lo quieras negar- comentó su amiga mientras le apretaba el hombro.

-No lo sé, es complicado. Ayer casi nos besamos, pero a último momento nos acobardamos y realmente no quiero pensar en eso ahora, solo quiero pasar un rato con Beth y enfocarme en el trabajo-

-Pero cariño, tu siempre estás enfocada en el trabajo. Hace cuanto que no sales con alguien?- preguntó la asiática suavemente, no queriendo pelearse con su amiga.

-No se T, pero realmente no quiero terminar como la última vez- La morocha se acordaba de Alex, una modelo con la cual salió unos meses (aunque la prensa nunca se enteró) y luego la dejó para irse al exterior. Los amigos de la diva realmente nunca la quisieron y cuando se fue, vieron a la diva deprimida por una semana hasta que se la llevaron de viaje un fin de semana a Las Vegas para divertirse y emborracharse.

-Ambas sabemos que Alex era una perra sin corazón- comentó Tina a lo que la diva levantó una ceja.

-Quinn también fue una perra o ya te olvidaste?-

-Pero ella cambió, y tu la perdonaste antes de la graduación te acuerdas?- preguntó sonriente, sabiendo que tenia un punto ahí.

-Pero ella vive en LA- refutó la diva.

-Nadie te dice que te cases Rach, puedes pasarla bien sin atarte- comentó su amiga, aunque conociendo a la diva sabia que no era una de esas personas que "se la pasaba bien" con alguien porque sí.

-No lo se, dame tiempo quieres?- preguntó rogando porque su amiga dejara el tema.

-Bien, pero ya sabes lo que pienso, a ella le gustas- finalizó. La diva solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

Mientras tanto en el parque:

Beth jugaba con otros niños entre los juegos de una pequeña plaza. Ambas madres (Shelby y Quinn) la observaban desde un banco a unos pocos metros.

-Me vas a contar que pasa entre tu y Rachel?- preguntó Shelby mientras miraba a la rubia.

-No pasa nada…aun- comentó la rubia mirando a Shelby por el rabillo del ojo.

-aun?-preguntó la morena.

-Si, no se lo que me pasa por ella, me gusta pero eso no es nuevo- comentó con un suspiro.

-No es nuevo? Ilumíname porque por lo que sé siempre la odiaste- comentó la morena con un deje de enfado en su voz.

-Si lo sé, llevo un largo tiempo culpándome por mis acciones en la secundaria, pero esto no es nuevo. Yo la quiero desde el primer día que la vi en la escuela, vistiendo esos horribles agryle y buzos de animales- comentó haciendo reir a Shelby- pero en esos momentos no podía aceptarme, no por lo que soy ahora…- comentó triste.

-Entiendo, pero aun así no es razón para decirle todas esas cosas- comentó Shelby sin mirarla.

-Lo sé, pero era tan complicado. Muchas veces me acerqué a ella en el pasillo para decirle cuanto me importaba, pero por el estúpido status solo terminaba diciendo cosas hirientes, sumado a mi cobardía, lo que me llevaba a maltratarla. Créeme nunca me voy a perdonar por eso, y mucho menos sabiendo que ella un montón de veces me ofreció su amistad- concluyó con una lagrima recorriéndole las mejillas.

-Lo sé y te entiendo. Como crees que me sentí yo cuando me llamó un día para pedirme hablar con Beth? Todavía recuerdo que me dijo "Yo sé que tu no quieres saber nada conmigo, pero pese a todo ahora Beth es mi hermana y yo quiero que me conozca, quiero que me des esa posibilidad"- comentó con lágrimas en los ojos- yo fui una gran idiota al despreciar la posibilidad que me dio ella de ser mi hija hace unos años, pero esa mujer, tiene el corazón enorme y yo ahora puedo estar en su vida, como ella en la mía- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, yo nunca entendí porque pese a todo ella hoy me ofrece estar en su casa- comentó la rubia pensativa.

-Ella es incapaz de odiar a alguien, todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad con ella aunque no se merezca su perdón, queda en ti hacer un buen uso de esa nueva oportunidad- dijo Shelby mientras re agarraba la mano.- aunque todavía no me dijiste como se volvieron a encontrar-

-ja ja no me lo creerías- comentó la rubia secándose las lágrimas con una sonrisa.

-Pruébame- retó la morena.

-El martes yo salía a desayunar en un auto que alquilé en el aeropuerto y en un momento sonó mi teléfono, fueron dos segundos los que aparté la vista del camino y terminé chocando el precioso auto de Rachel en un semáforo. Si vieras la cara que tenia por haber destrozado la parte trasera de su bebe! Me quería comer viva!- comentó la rubia ganándose unas carcajadas de la morocha.- y ayer yo tenía una sesión de fotos para Victoria Secret y a que no sabes quien era la modelo principal de la campaña?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-No me digas que…- dijo Shelby sonriente.

-Exacto! Yo casi me caigo de culo cuando la vi! Estaba hermosa, con un conjunto de ropa interior y esa mirada de vergüenza en los ojos- comentó entretenida la rubia.-"_era un angel enviado a la tierra para darme un infarto…"_ pensó.

-ejem- se aclaró la garganta la morocha sacando de la ensoñación a la fotógrafa- no creo que eso sea algo que una madre quiere saber- comentó en un reto, haciendo a la rubia ruborizarse.

-oh claro por supuesto- comentó tratando de recurperarse la rubia- Hace cuanto que ella se ve con Beth?-

-Un año más o menos, cada vez que va a Lima a visitar a sus padres pasa a buscar a Beth y se la lleva con ella. Es más, a los padres de Rachel les dice abuelos, no sabes lo consentida que la tienen! En casa tengo todos los musicales de Broadway y me obliga a verlos una vez por semana- comentó riéndose.

-Eso es… muy Rachel- comentó la rubia- con razón la ultima vez que la vi no paraba de hablarme de musicales! Pensé que era algo que tu le estabas enseñando por lo que no le dije nada!- comentó riendo.

-Oh no, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso!- comentó sonriente- pero lo bueno es que ahora tengo a alguien más en Lima para entretener a Beth mientras trabajo, además de su niñera, los padres de Rachel siempre la llevan al parque, o al cine, o donde la niña quiera ir-

-Siempre supe que Rachel es como es, por los padres que tiene- comentó sonriente la rubia- digo, todo el mundo tiene la mente tan estrecha que no les dan la oportunidad de demostrar lo buena persona que son- comentó la fotógrafa- ojalá Russel hubiera sido así- comentó con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

-Él era solo un idiota- dijo Shelby haciendo reir a la rubia- y tu madre como esta?-

-Bien, tardo un tiempo en aceptar mi homosexualidad pero nunca dejó de apoyarme. Sigue en Lima y lo último que sé es que quería hablar contigo para ver a Beth- comentó dejando el comentario en el aire.

-Tu estas bien con eso?-preguntó Shelby-

-si tu lo estas, yo estoy bien. Creo que desde que dejó a mi padre esta peleando por ser una mejor persona y por eso ahora quiere formar parte de la vida de su nieta- comentó la rubia mirando a Beth que caminaba hacia ellas.

-Mami Quinn donde está Rae?- preguntó la pequeña sentándose sobre las piernas de la rubia.

-Esta hablando con Tina cariño, porque?-

-Porque esa niña de allá- comentó señalando a una nena que estaba con su madre- me dijo que era una mentirosa porque le dije que mi hermana era Rachel Berry- comentó entre lágrimas.

-Que hizo que?- preguntó la morena sobresaltando a ambas madres.

-RAE!- gritó Beth saltando de las piernas de Quinn para abrazar a Rachel.

-Hola mi amor! Porque lloras?- preguntó mientras la levantaba a upa.

-Esa niña me dijo mentirosa- comentó entre pucheros aferrándose más a su hermana.

-Shh no le hagas caso princesa- comentó tratando de calmarla.- Quieres que vayamos a hablar con ella?- preguntó.

-sssi- comentó mientras intentaba aguantarse nuevas lágrimas.

-Bien, pero tienes que dejar de llorar, porque las princesas no lloran- comentó haciendo sonreír a Shelby y Quinn.

-Yo soy una princesa?- preguntó Beth mirando a la morena.

-Claro, si no para quien es esta tiara que tengo aquí?- preguntó sonriente la morena. Había tardado más en llegar ya que pasó por una juguetería para comprar todo tipo de muñecas, y cosas para Beth. Y al salir se encontró con un montón de accesorios para jugar a las princesas, y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a entrar para seguir comprando.

-eso es para mi?- preguntó con una sonrisa enorme la niña.

-Claro, nosotras somos las únicas princesas, Quinn y Shelby son los plebeyos pero shh no les digas- comentó sonriente. A lo que la rubia alzó una ceja.

-Si, ellas no tienen madera para princesa como nosotras- comentó la mini rubia.

-Eh yo también puedo ser princesa si quiero- se quejó Quinn.

-Naa, yo diría que eras más como un bufón- comentó la morocha con un guiño mientras le ponía la tiara a Beth- Listo, ya eres toda una princesa-

-Gracias Rae- comentó con un abrazo.

-De nada cielo- comentó mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Ahora puedo ir a patearle el trasero a esa niña?- preguntó haciendo reir a los adultos.

-No cielo, a las princesas no les gusta la violencia, solo tienes que hablar con ella- comentó Quinn antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo.

Beth les dejó un beso en la mejilla a cada mujer y salió corriendo hacia la niña. La cual salió corriendo con la mini rubia hacia la morocha.

-Rae, ella es Alison, quería conocerte- comentó la pequeña.

-Hola Alison, es un placer conocerte- comentó la morena dándose un abrazo a la niña.

-woow es verdad, eres Rachel Berry! Mi hermana tiene posters tuyos pegados en toda la habitación! Nunca me quiso dar ninguno a mi, aunque ahora que lo pienso son todos con poca ropa, y ahora tu tienes mucha ropa. Eres la misma Rachel Berry?- preguntó la niña confundida a lo que la morena se puso colorada de vergüenza.

-Si pequeña- comentó mientras escuchaba a Quinn y Shelby riéndose tras ella.-que edad tiene tu hermana?-

-16 tiene, y yo tengo 6, así- comentó mostrándole los dedos a la morecha-

-woow sabes contar, eso es muy bueno- comentó dándole una sonrisa.

-Si, voy a primer grado y siempre me va bien en las pruebas- respondió orgullosa la niña.

-Eso es muy bueno- comentó la morena.

-Ali, vamos al tobogán- comentó Beth celosa de la atención de su hermana a su amiga.

Mientras veía como Beth arrastraba a su amiga a los juegos, la morocha se volvió hacia Quinn y Shelby que seguían riendo.

-No es gracioso- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-oh si lo es, tendría que haber tomado una foto de tu cara- comentó la rubia sonriente ganándose un golpe en el hombro de la morena- ouch!

-Por idiota!- comentó la diva- ah me llamó Tony y me dijo que lo llamaron desde mecánica Marks para avisarle que los autos están listos-

-Si, me llamó el dueño hace un rato, estaba esperando a que llegues para decirte- comentó la rubia.

-Bien, tengo a Paul con el auto a una cuadra- comentó recordando a su chofer.-Podemos ir a buscar los autos y luego a mi casa, tengo lugar de sobra en la cochera- comentó.

-Bien, cuando quieran vamos- comentó Shelby.

Las tres mujeres junto a Beth se dirigieron a buscar los autos, luego al hotel a buscar las cosas de Quinn, para después ir a la casa de la diva. Una vez allí, merendaron y vieron una película mientras Beth jugaba con sus nuevos chiches. A las 7 la morena se fue al teatro y las otras mujeres acordaron reunirse con ella en el backstage. Luego del show, salieron a cenar a un bonito restaurante. Todo iba bien hasta que a la salida se encontraron con varios paparazzi, haciendo enojar a la diva y a la rubia, quien traía en brazos a Beth llorando asustada.

-Pueden dejarno es paz! Están asustando a la niña- gritó Rachel abriendo el paso mientras Paul las esperaba con la puerta del auto abierta.

-Rach cálmate- dijo Shelby una vez dentro del auto.

-Estoy cansada de lidiar con esto- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara para que dejaran de tomar fotos.

-Señorita Berry, estamos rodeadas de fotógrafos, no puedo salir sin atropellar a alguno- comentó el chofer.

-Quédense aquí, cuando salga lleva a las chicas a casa- comentó Rachel mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-No Rach, que haces? Preguntó la rubia agarrando su mano.

-Salvarlas de esta locura- terminó saliendo del auto- A ver muchachos, si me siguen hacia la acera voy a hablar con ustedes y de paso evitamos un accidente- comentó enojada la diva. Todos los fotógrafos la siguieron sin dejar de sacarles fotos.

-Rachel son ciertos los rumores de su relación con la señorita Fabray?- preguntó uno de los fotógrafos.

-Rachel pro aquí!- comentó otro mientras intentaba que la diva lo mire para sacarle fotos

-Rachel mírame- comentó otro.

Rachel estaba aturdida y cegada por todos los flashes, hasta que sintió como una mano la tiraba hacia dentro del local.

-Fabray al rescate- comentó la fotógrafa sonriente.

-Gracias- comentó la diva frotándose los ojos.

-Señorita hay alguna salida que no sea aquella- comentó la rubia apuntando a la puerta donde estaban agolpados los fotógrafos.

-Hay una salida trasera que lleva hacia un callejón, y luego a la calle saliendo a unos 20 metros de aquí.- comentó la camarera.

-Gracias- comentó la rubia tomando la mano de la diva para guiarla hacia la salida de atrás.

-Crees que no se darán cuenta? -Preguntó la diva

-Espero que no, pero por las dudas tu corre- respondió la rubia saliendo hacia el callejón. El lugar se encontraba con varias bolsas de basura y algunas cajas.

-Ugg sientes ese olor?- preguntó la diva asegurándose de no tocar nada.

-Si- comentó la diva con una mueca. Ambas caminaron hasta llegar a la vereda en silencio. La rubia se asomó para ver a los fotógrafos mirando hacia el interior del restaurante. –A la cuenta de 3, corres- comentó la rubia mirando a la diva. –uno…dos…tres!- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la morocha y comenzaban a correr hacia la esquina.

-Alli están!- escucharon gritar a uno de los fotógrafos. Ambas chicas apuraron el paso hasta encontrarse con un pequeño jardín. Continuaron corriendo hasta que la rubia observó un recoveco en una pared, entre uno de los arbustos. Sin pensarlo dos veces empujó a la diva contra la pared y se situó contra ella, encerrándola de la vista de los fotógrafos. Ambas estaban agitadas por la carrera mirándose a los ojos. Sintieron un movimiento y vieron pasar a los fotógrafos corriendo por el parque, sin percatarse de la presencia de ellas.

-uff creo que los perdimos- comentó la rubia apoyando su frente contra la de la diva, quien la miraba embelesada.

-Quinn…- dijo la diva mirando los hermosos ojos avellana de la rubia, antes de desviar su mirada hacia la boca.

Ante esto, la rubia no se resistió y conectó sus labios. Fue un roce suave, ambas chicas disfrutaban del contacto de sus labios conociéndose entre sí. Era su primer beso, el que ambas habían soñado pero fue incluso mejor. Ninguna se atrevió a llevar el nivel del beso más alto, pero ganas no faltaron. El beso continuó así, hasta que sintieron un flash rompiendo la burbuja en la que se encontraban. Con esa intromisión, se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Quinn mantenía a la diva contra la pared, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella mientras con una mano agarraba su mejilla y con la otra la cintura. Mientras que la morocha tenia ambas manos sobre la cadera de la rubia.

-oh mierda- comentó la rubia alejándose de la diva rápidamente. Ambas miraron al fotógrafo quien las miraba sonriente.

-Rachel es bueno verte de nuevo- comentó con todo arrogante.

-Mario que haces aquí? Si mal lo recuerdo tengo una orden de restricción en tu contra- comentó asustada la diva.

-Oh nada, solo quería ver a mi morocha preferida con su nueva perra- comentó con desdén. La rubia solo frunció el ceño mientras agarraba la mano de la diva.

-Vete de aquí! Voy a llamar a la policía- comentó la diva poniéndose frente a Quinn para protegerla. Lo que hizo que la rubia se sintiera más perdida.

-Pero cariño tu sabes que yo te amo, nunca te haría daño- comentó tratando de tocar la cara de la diva con su mano, a lo que recibió un manotazo en ella.

-No me toques! Tu estas obsesionado, eso no es amor!- comentó nerviosa la morocha al verlo acercarse a ella, a lo que respondió dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, deja a la perra y ven conmigo- comentó el hombre acercándose más.

-Mario detente!- dijo la diva con voz temblorosa- Voy a llamar a la policía- finalizó sacando su celular y marcando el 911.

-No te atrevas perra!- comentó sacando una navaja. La diva bajó su celular sin cortar la llamada.

-Mario detente! Vas a lastimar a alguien con esa navaja, bájala y hablemos- comentó la diva mientras sentía el apretón en la mano de Quinn.

-No! Tu te vienes conmigo quieras o no!- comentó nervioso el hombre- Desde que te ví me enamore de ti, y tu solo eres una perra conmigo "Miss Rachel Berry"- comentó mofándose- Solo eres una puta diva que se cree que puede destrozar mi corazón- le gritó.

-Hey tu trata bien a una dama- le gritó Quinn enojada dando un paso adelante.

-Quinn cálmate- le dijo la diva poniéndose delante de ella de nuevo.

-Eso perra no te metas- le gritó el hombre.

-Listo! Me cansate- dijo la diva cada vez más enojada- le entregó su teléfono a Quinn mientras le soltaba la mano y se acercaba a Mario.

-Sabia que ibas a venir a mi cariño- Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Si, vengo por esto!- comentó la diva dándole un rodillazo en las partes íntimas ganándose un pequeño corte en el brazo por el movimiento del hombre. Sin perder tiempo lo tiró al piso y le dobló uno de los brazos en la espalda, para mantenerlo allí.-Quinn dile a la operadora donde estamos para que manden un patrullero- comentó mientras se miraba su camisa blanca, manchándose un poco con sangre.

La rubia rápidamente habló con la operadora y les dijo donde se encontraban sin perder de vista a la morocha.

-Sueltame puta!- gritaba el hombre forcejeando.- Te voy a matar la próxima vez que te vea!-

-Ya cállate imbécil!- le gritó la rubia tomando al hombre por los pelos para que lo mire- Mirame! Si te llegas a acercar a Rachel yo misma te matare!- le gritó en tono frio, con su mejor mirada de HBIC.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, un patrullero se estaciono frente al parque con las sirenas encendidas. Quinn se avivó y tomó la cámara del hombre para sacarle la memoria con las fotos de ellas besándose y luego la dejó en el suelo de nuevo. La policía tomó al hombre y lo esposó mientras le leían los derechos. Otro se acercó a Rachel quien se sostenía el brazo.

-Rach… estas bien?- pedió la rubia con cara preocupada al notar la sangre en la camisa de la morena.

-si, es un pequeño corte nada más- comentó tranquila.

-Señorita Berry si quiere podemos llamar a una ambulancia- dijo uno de los policías.

-Gracias oficial pero estoy bien, solo quiero irme a casa- comentó cansada la diva. Quinn solo la abrazó mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente.

-Bien, solo voy a pedir una declaración de ustedes y si mañana se pueden acercar a la comisaría para efectuar la denuncia. –comentó el oficial.

Después de 15 minutos ambas chicas se encontraban en un taxi rumbo a la casa de la diva. Una vez allí, Quinn buscó el botiquín sin decir nada mientras la diva sacaba una botella de agua de la heladera. Estaba agotada, toda esa montaña rusa de emociones la agotó física y mentalmente.

Cuando la rubia volvió a la cocina obligó a la morocha a sentarse en una banqueta y quitarse la camisa, tratando de no mirar demasiado los pechos de la diva, limpió la herida y colocó una gasa con pervinox.

-Eso fue… sexy- comento la rubia mientras terminaba de curar el brazo de la diva.

-Gracias, para algo fueron las clases de defensa personal- comentó orgullosa la morena.

-Me vas a contar la historia de este tipo?- pidió suavemente la rubia.

-Si, pero otro dia. Hoy estoy agotada- comentó con un suspiro la morocha mientras se colocaba la camisa. –Gracias Quinn- comentó dejándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.

-Hay morena, me vas a matar- suspiró la rubia con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su habitación. "_fue como Lara Croft pero más sexy! Creo que esta noche sin dudas voy a soñar con ella" _pensó la fotógrafa.


	8. Visitas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hola chicos! perdonen la tardanza, aca va otro cap! Hay un poco de acción aqui entre nuestras chicas favoritas! si a usted no le gusta no lea. Kisses!**

Capitulo 8: visitas.

La mañana del viernes sorprendió a la diva con alguien abrazándola desde atrás haciéndole cucharita. Rápidamente saltó de la cama asustada.

-Hola mi amor- dijo una voz masculina.

-Blaine?- chillo la diva.

-Como estas cariño?- comentó con una sonrisa.

-oh Blaine!- comentó lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Shh bebe estoy aquí- comentó acariciando la espalda de la morena.-Quinn me contó lo que paso anoche. Estas bien?-

-Estaba asustada- comentó con un puchero- cuando llegaron?-

-Hace una hora, nos pareció raro que no estabas levantada dado que son las 9, pero Quinn dijo que te dejáramos descansar, que te lo merecías- comentó.

-Si, mi despertador sonó a las 6 pero no tenia ganas de levantarme hoy. – respondió aferrándose a su amigo- donde esta Timmy?-

-Jugando con Beth en la sala de juegos- comentó mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Y Kurt?-

-Hablando con Shelby y Quinn en la cocina- respondió- creo que tienes mucho que contarnos-

-Si, pero ahora me muero de hambre- respondió la diva soltando a su amigo.-Te extrañe-

-Yo también reina, por eso adelantamos la vuelta, queríamos visitar a nuestra diva favorita antes de ir a LA.- respondió mientras observaba a la diva sacarse el pijama frente a el- cariño sabes que si no tuviera a Kurt te tiraría en la cama ya mismo no?- preguntó juguetón.

-Sabes que no puedes conmigo bebe- respondió la diva con un guiño mientras se metía en el vestidor meneando las caderas. Haciendo reír a Blaine.

Una vez cambiada con unos pequeños shorts de jean y una remera ajustada color púrpura con un beso en el frente, se ató el pelo en una coleta y salió descalza del vestidor. Salieron de la habitación de la diva bromeando hasta que Blaine se puso delante de ella y la morena aprovecho para saltar a caballo de él.

-Corre nene- gritó la diva dándole una palmada en el trasero a su amigo.

-Como ordene reina- respondió él agarrando las piernas de su amiga para que no se caiga.

Llegaron a la cocina corriendo ganándose una mirada de los adultos ahí presentes. Ambos reían mientras Rachel seguía dándole nalgadas a Blaine.

-Hey tu deja de tocar el trasero de mi esposo y ven a saludarme- comentó Kurt con falso enfado. Blaine dejó a la diva en el suelo y ella corrió hacia su mejor amigo, estampándole un beso en la boca.-agg suéltame- se quejo.

-Hola mi vida! Te extrañe- dijo la diva sonriente.-Bueno días a todos- saludó mirando a Quinn y Shelby.

-Buenos días- dijeron ambas.

-Quieres café?- preguntó Blaine.

-Si cariño- comentó la diva sentándose en la isla de la cocina.

-Preparé tortitas veganas para ti- comentó Kurt sentándose al lado de la diva.

-Sabes, es por eso que te amo- comentó Rachel apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-Me amas porque soy el único que te aguanta- comentó riendo Kurt ganándose un golpe en el hombro de la morena.

-Como te sientes del brazo?- preguntó la rubia.

-bien gracias, eses buena enfermera- comentó con una sonrisa ganándose la mirada de rodos los presentes.

-Hoy por ti, mañana por mi- respondió la rubia con un guiño y un doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Tita Rae!- sintieron el grito de timmy mientras corria hacia su tia.

-Hola osito!- saludó la diva levantando a su sobrino a upa y sentándose en su lugar nuevamente.-Me extrañaste?-

-Muto- respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ganándose un beso en la frente. El niño no hablaba mucho, pero algunas palabras había aprendido y era bastante para su corta edad.

-Yo también peque- respondió la diva- Hola Beth, como estas hoy princesa?-

-Bien Rae, tu sala de juegos es impresionante- respondió emocionada subiendo a una banqueta.

-Me alegro- respondió sonriente- Desayunaron?-

-Si, mami Quinn nos hizo chocolatada- respondió la mini rubia.

Mientras todos desayunaban, el pequeño timmy no se separó de su tía, aferrándose como si fuera un salvavidas. La rubia observaba el intercambio de la diva con su sobrino y sabía que la morena sería una gran madre algún dia. De repente una imagen se coló en su cerebro antes de que pudiera detenerla. Ella se imaginó a la morena embazada de un hijo de ambas; luego otra imagen, una mini diva diciéndole mamá… Nunca antes le había pasado eso, con ninguna de sus parejas se imaginó teniendo hijos. Después de Beth, nunca se planteó tener más hijos, y ahora lo hacia con esta morena, con la cual ni siquiera tenia una relación, o por lo menos no por ahora. Lo peor fue el dolor en el pecho al saber que todas esas imágenes eran una fantasia. Mientras seguía pensando su celular comenzó a sonar. Se fijó y en la pantalla aparecia el nombre de Santana.

Q:-Hola San- respondió sonriente.

S: -Hey Q, estamos por aterrizar en NY- comentó la latina.

Q: -Que?-

S: -Eso Fabgay, que estamos llegando a NY con Britt- respondió la latina.

Q: -pero como? No tenias trabajo?- preguntó algo perdida.

S: -Si, pero mi Britt te extrañaba y quería verte y tu sabes que lo que Britt quiere, Britt tiene- respondió con arrogancia la latina.

Q: -ja ja que batida que estas!- respondió con una carcajada la fotógrafa.

S: -Bueno ya cállate rubia hueca si no quieres que patee tu huesudo trasero- amenazó su amiga.- "Sanny no seas mala"- se escuchó la voz de la bailarina de fondo. –Lo siento bebe- agregó la latina. Quinn solo se reía de su amiga.

Q: -Bueno S, ya salgo para el aeropuerto. Estoy con Shelby, Kurt, Blaine, Beth y Timmy en la casa de Rachel- dijo.

S: -Espera, QUE? Estas con manhands? Que haces ahí?- preguntó.

Q: -No le digas así, me estoy quedando en su casa con Shelby y Beth- respondió defendiendo a la diva- En el aeropuerto te lo explico- informó cortando la llamada antes de que siga el interrogatorio.

-Que pasó?- preguntó kurt.

-San y Britt están llegando a NY por el fin de semana- informó Quinn- y tengo que ir a buscarlas al aeropuerto.

-puedo acompañarte?- pidió tímidamente Beth.

-Claro que si cariño- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Si quieren pueden quedarse aquí- comentó la diva- ya que vienen a verte a ti- finalizó. Más que nada porque no quería que la fotógrafa se vaya a un hotel con sus amigas. Prefería aguantar a Santana en su casa, además de que ella se llevaba bien con Britt.

-de verdad?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Claro- respondió la morena mientras llevaba a Timmy a su habitación para acostarlo en la cuna, ya que se había dormido en sus brazos.

Media hora más tarde Quinn se encontraba apoyada contra una de las paredes del aeropuerto esperando la salida de sus amigas, mientras giraba en una de sus manos la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara de Mario, recordando el beso. Perdida en sus pensamientos de dulces besos con la diva, la rubia no notó la llegada de otra rubia un poco más alta que la abrazó con fuerza, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

-Hola Q!- gritó en su oído Britt.

-Hey Britt me estas matando…- logró decir la rubia más petisa.

-oh claro, perdón- dijo con un puchero.

-No es nada B, la próxima avísame para que pueda prepararme- respondió Quinn odiando ver a su amiga triste.

-Hey Fabgay- saludó Santana.

-Hola Tana- respondió ofendida por el apodo la rubia.

-Vamos al auto, y de paso me cuentas que te traes con el Hobbit- comentó la latina arrastrando su maleta y la de Britt quien iba muy cómoda del brazo de la fotógrafa.

Mientras iban camino al departamento de la diva Quinn le contó a sus amigas todo lo que había pasado en la semana. Al principio la miraron asombrada y luego la latina estallo en carcajadas diciendo algo como "solo a ti se te ocurre chocar al hobbit". Después de unos largos diez minutos donde la latina reía y Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada la rubia les comentó sobre la oferta de Rachel para que se queden en su casa, a lo que la latina respondió con un "hell yeah, es gratis!" y Britt estalló en aplausos y saltitos en el asiento.

Una vez en la casa de la diva, la ex capitana de las cheerios se rio de la cara de Santana al ver el lugar, decir que estaba asombrada era poco.

Ellos entraron a la cocina para saludar a Kurt, Blaine y Shelby y ponerse al dia mientras Quinn se preguntaba por la morena más pequeña.

-Ella fue a hacer la denuncia- comentó Shelby viendo las preguntas en la cara de Quinn.

-Fue sola?- preguntó.

-No, Tony la acompañó, debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento- finalizó Shelby mientras volvía su atención a Kurt.

-Gracias- murmuró la rubia ganando un asentimiento de cabeza de Shelby.

Unos 5 minutos pasaron y la diva se habría camino en su casa. Inmediatamente Britt corrió hacia ella.

-Rachie!- saludó estrujando a la morena en un abrazo.

-Hola britt britt- saludó la diva pasando los brazos por el cuello de la bailarina para darle un beso en la mejilla muy tierno, haciendo fruncir el seño a Quinn y San.

-Te extrañe Ray!- comentó la bailarina.

-Yo también B, y los patos del parque también- comentó sonriente.

-Hey enano ya suelta a mi mujer- comentó Santana en tono serio pero con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Hola Santana, es un gusto verte, aunque noto que las agresiones hacia mi estatura, que por cierto es promedio y más alta de lo que un enano mide en realidad, todavía siguen ahí- finalizó en su verborragia la diva.

-ya ya calmate Tinkerbell- comentó la latina dándole un corto abrazo.

-Como fue el vuelo?- indagó la morena.

-Muy bueno, sanny y yo disfrutamos del sexmhh- la bailarina fue cortada por su novia que le tapó la boca y se sonrojó.

-Britt recuerdas que dijimos que no tenias que contar eso?- le susurró.

-Oh claro, si fue muy bueno. Punto- comentó emocionada la rubia más alta. Rachel y Quinn solo sonrieron, Britt era inocente y tiraba bombas todo el tiempo.

-Me alegro. Que les parece si les muestro la habitación y la casa, aunque al parecer con todas las visitas van a tener que compartir cama con Quinn, pero no se preocupen que entran las 3 y sobra lugar- comentó la diva. Santana solo le lanzó una mirada a la fotógrafa diciéndole "ni sueñes con dormir con nosotras" el cual la rubia claramente notó tragando en seco.

-Claro- comentó Britt arrastrando a Rachel a las escaleras.

Una vez que la diva les mostró su habitación y les dio un rápido paseo por la casa, las chicas se sentaron en el living mientras esperaban a que Kurt y Shelby terminaran de cocinar.

-Debo decir Berry, que su casa es muy bonita- comentó la latina.

-Gracias Santana, pero es con ayuda de Kurt también- comentó mientras escuchaba por el intercomunicador que Timmy se había despertado. Rápidamente salió en busca de su sobrino para volver a sentarse en el sillón, con el pequeño a upa.

- Y este pequeño quien es?- preguntó Britt tocando la nariz del niño.

-James Timoty Hummel Anderson- comentó la diva mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- es el pequeño Timmy- arulló.

-Hola Timmy soy Britt- se presentó la rubia extendiendo su mano, a lo que la morena alargó la mano de su sobrino para saludarla. El niño soltó una risita cuando la bailarina comenzó a hacerle caritas graciosas.

-Quieres ir con Britt cielo?- le preguntó Rach al ver al pequeño mirar con ganas hacia la bailarina. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras Rachel lo puso en el suelo y el pequeño caminó hacia la rubia alta.

-Pero miren a este príncipe- comentó Britt mientras lo alzaba y lo lanzaba en el aire, haciendo reír cada vez más fuerte al niño. Santana solo veía la escena con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Ella va a ser una gran mamá algún día- le susurró Quinn al odio, haciendo la sonrisa de la latina aún más amplia.

-Por supuesto que lo será, mi Britts es genial- respondió orgullosa.

Un poco más tarde, y ya terminado el almuerzo, decidieron que era una linda tarde como para ir a pasear por el parque. La diva se encargó de preparar algunos bocados y bebidas en una canasta con una manta y un libro para disfrutar del sol tendida sobre el césped mientras Blaine y Kurt se aseguraron de tener todo lo necesario para Timmy. Mientras que Britt y San tomaron un frisbee y una soga para jugar con Beth. Quinn tomó su cámara de fotos y Shelby se decidió por un libro al igual que la diva. Todas las chicas, incluida Shelby, iban de short y remera manga corta o musculosa. Mientras que los chicos llevaban bermudas color caqui y camisa blanca (Blaine) y azul (Kurt), y timmy era una versión en miniatura de Blaine, sumado a una pequeña boina que le daba un aspecto totalmente encantador.

Los hombres junto a Timmy y Beth montaron en el auto de la diva mientras que el resto de las chicas se acomodó en el auto de Quinn. Estaban a dos cuadras del Central Park pero el lugar que ellos querían ir se encontraba en la otra punta, por lo que decidieron ir en auto. Una vez allí, todo el mundo se bajó con una sonrisa en la cara disfrutando del sol y de la tranquilidad del lugar. La diva junto a Shelby acomodó la manta sobre el césped y se tendió mientras ponía el altavoz de su Ipod con algo de jazz para armonizar el ambiente. Mientras a unos 20 metros las tres ex cheerios junto a Beth lanzaban el frisbee de un lado al otro. Un poco más cerca de la diva pero en una plaza de juegos, se encontraban Kurt y Blaine junto a Timmy en el arenero. La diva observó a su alrededor y se sientió llena de paz. Se quedó un buen rato mirando a la fotógrafa saltar para agarrar el plato volador. En su cabeza solo estaba Quinn, mientras ella babeaba como si fuera en cámara lenta mientras la rubia se estiraba y se le levantaba un poco la remera, dejando a la vista su estómago plano. No pudo evitar fantasear un poco… "_como seria tocar ese estómago, tocar su cuerpo… pasar mi lengua por sus abdominales, saborear su piel…. STOP RACHEL!"_ se reprendió a si misma. Estaba tan eclipsada que no se dio cuenta de que Shelby la miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida.

-Veo que encontraste algo más interesante que tu libro- bromeó la morena de más edad. La diva tragó ruidosamente.

-s si- comentó aclarándose la garganta- veo que Beth es muy feliz- intentó desviar el tema.

-Lo es- afirmó la otra mujer- Tal vez tu deberías permitirte serlo- aconsejó mirando hacia la rubia, quien se giraba para dirigirle una mirada a la morena más corta.

-No… no sé de que me hablas?- intentó escaparse la morena.

-He visto como la miras Rach, ella te gusta- comentó sonriendo cálidamente- y ella te mira de la misma forma- agregó.

-No creo que funcione de todos modos, ella vive en LA y yo aquí- comentó la diva bajando la mirada con tristeza.

-Si no te das la oportunidad nunca sabrás si funcionará o no. El que no arriesga no gana cariño- comentó Shelby transmitiendo un poco de amor maternal hacia la diva.

-Tal vez…no lo se- finalizó la diva levantándose para ir a jugar con Timmy y dejar que los chicos se sienten un rato al sol. Mientras la morena se sentaba junto al pequeño en un sube y baja tratando de hamacarlo, sintió que alguien se sentaba en el otro extraño, levantando a ambos suavemente. Al levantar la vista observó a una muy sonriente Quinn quien le guiño un ojo en respuesta. Ambas chicas continuaron subiendo y bajando riéndose mientras Timmy aplaudía entusiasmado en el regazo de la diva. En un momento la rubia decidió que esa imagen era demasiado tierna como para no fotografiarla y sujetándose con una sola mano comenzó a disparar fotos hacia la morena y el niño. Miles de caras fueron hechas por la diva, quien hacia sonreír aún más a la fotógrafa y lograba derretir su corazón cada vez un poco más.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en un tobogán, Timmy delante de Rachel quien se encontraba rodeada por las piernas de la rubia atrás de ella. Estirando su mano la fotógrafa tomo algunas auto-fotos de los tres sonrientes y haciendo caras antes de deslizarse hacia el suelo. Ninguna de las mujeres se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus amigos ni de los papparazzis tomando fotos del tierno momento.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde decidieron volver al departamento de Rachel para merendar y bañarse antes de salir a cenar todos juntos.

A las 8 en punto estaban frente a un bonito restaurante. Una vez dentro un mozo los guio hacia una amplia mesa. Los siente adultos junto a los dos niños se sentaron; Britt junto a Santana y Beth en un costado, Shelby en la punta, Quinn junto a Rachel y Kurt frente a las brittana y Blaine en la otra punta frente a Shelby y al lado de Kurt y Beth, con Timmy en una silla para bebe entre sus dos padres. Cuando una moza llegó con la carta, lanzó muchas miradas lascivas hacia Brittany y la diva, ganando el enojo de la latina y Quinn.

Ambas chicas solo sonreían y Rach coqueteó un poco con la joven, que era bastante bonita y muy simpática. Luego de la cena la chica deslizó un papel con su nombre y su teléfono hacia la mano de la diva guiñándole un ojo, profundizando el enfado de Quinn quien la trató bastante mal durante toda la noche. Estaba poseída por los celos y no podía evitarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la diva, esta estaba enojada con la actitud de la fotógrafa, a quien no le dirigió la palabra desde que salieron del restaurante, aumentando el enfado de la rubia.

Las brittana junto a Klaine y Shelby se dirigieron a sus correspondientes habitaciones, dejando a los niños en la habitación de Timmy. La rubia se sentó frustrada en la cocina viendo como Rachel solo la ignoró mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

-Rach…- llamó la rubia. Silencio, eso era lo único que emitia la morena.-Rachel te estoy hablando- intentó otra vez.

-Que quieres Quinn- comentó en tono cortante.

-Que hablemos- comentó la rubia tratando de encontrar la mirada de la otra chica.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo en estos momentos- comentó la diva guardando el vaso en la alacena antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras. La rubia la siguió de cerca, intentando detenerla. Una vez frente a la puerta de la vida decidió tomarla del brazo antes de que pudiera entrar en su habitación.

-Habla conmigo Rachel! No me ignores- casi le gritó.

-No estoy de humor, tu comportamiento fue totalmente inapropiado- respondió la diva con enojo.

-Y tu comportamiento? Por dios coqueteabas con esa estúpida moza frente a toda la mesa- casi le gritó.

-No es asunto tuyo- comentó tratando de zafarse del agarre de la rubia.

-Claro que lo es!- replicó- creí que había algo entre nosotras- comentó dolida.

-Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que trata mal a las personas solo por sentirse superior, pensé que esa mierda era solo en la escuela secundaria pero tu sigues siendo una perra- comentó enojada y se arrepintió al ver el dolor cruzar los ojos de la rubia. Ella no sabía porque estaban peleando, pero se sentía muy cabreada.

-Sabes que? Tienes razón, no es asunto mio, puedes ir a buscar a la moza para que te de un buen polvo así se te quita el mal humor- le gritó la rubia. Ganándose una bofetada por parte de la morocha. Quinn se tocó la mejilla algo adolorida y observó los ojos marrones de la diva, estaban echando fuego. _"oh mierda ella es caliente cuando se enoja"_ pensó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia tomó el cuello de Rachel y estampó su boca contra la de la morena con pasión, dolor e impotencia. Con un empujón estrelló a la diva contra la pared del pasillo, haciendo gemir a la muchacha. Ambas chicas comenzaron una batalla de dominio entre sus bocas, hasta que la rubia recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior de la morena pidiendo entrada, la cual fue concedida inmediatamente. Ahora, Quinn sostenía a la diva con una mano en la cadera y la otra sobre el cuello, mientras se apoyaba contra ella, manteniéndola entre la pared y su cuerpo. La morena por su parte tomó el cuello de la rubia con una mano y con la otra apretó su culo, haciéndola gemir. Sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia tomó las piernas de la diva haciendo que esta se enredara en su cuerpo como un koala, con sus manos sobre el cuello. Dejó de batallar con la lengua de la morena y comenzó un camino de besos por la mandíbula y el cuello de la chica, chupando el punto de pulso sobre la clavícula haciendo gemir más alto a la otra chica. Sonriendo para si misma la rubia hizo un poco de fricción con su cuerpo sobre el centro de Rachel, haciendo que esta se estremeciera de placer.

-Habitación, ahora!- ordenó la diva mientras Quinn seguir besando su cuello. La rubia sujetó fuerte a la morena mientras caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, cerrándola con el pie. Caminó hacia la cama y en vez de acostar a la diva allí, ella se giró y se sentó en el borde, quedando con la diva a ahorcadas sobre ella. Antes de que tuviera tiempo a nada, la morena atacó su cuello, mordiendo y chupando en partes iguales, haciendo gemir a la rubia, quien colocó sus manos sobre el trasero de la diva. "_oh sweet jesus! Estoy tocando su impresionante trasero! Y es tan caliente! Oh no, si sigue haciendo eso mis bragas estarán más arruinadas de lo que ya son"_ Pensó la rubia mientras Rachel masajeaba uno de sus senos con una mano y con la otra tocaba su estómago.

-Mucha ropa- comentó la rubia mientras recorría la espalda de la morena y levantaba la remera a su paso. La chica solo la miró y levantó los brazos dejando que ella quitara la prenda de su cuerpo. La rubia era un charco de baba cuando vio el corpiño de encaje negro y notó los pezones duros de la morena, pidiendo a gritos ser liberados. Con un movimiento rápido lo desabrochó y lo revoleó en algún lugar de la habitación y sin perder tiempo tomó uno de los pezones con su boca, haciendo que Rachel se arquee hacia atrás, para darle más acceso. La rubia trabajó con uno, y luego con el otro, saboreando a la morena y rodando su lengua sobre los montículos duros, dejando alguna que otra pequeña mordida. La morena estaba demasiado excitada y sentía su clítoris palpitar en sus pantalones, por lo que comenzó a buscar un poco de fricción para calmar el dolor.

-Sácate la remera- ordenó la diva a la rubia, quien la miraba con el deseo grabado en sus ojos avellana. Ella rápidamente hizo lo que se le pidió, y gimió cuando la morena comenzó a masajear sus pechos mientras se meneaba sobre ella. Cuando sintió que masajear no era suficiente, la morena desabrochó el corpiño de la rubia y comenzó a lamer sus pechos, haciendo gemir cada vez más fuerte a la fotógrafa quien le apretaba fuerte el culo, conduciendo sus movimientos erráticos de cadera. Sintiéndose las dos muy empapadas volvieron a conectar sus bocas en un beso hambriento, pasional pero a la vez con amor y ternura. Estaban más allá de encendidas, en la habitación solo se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos de ambas chicas. Cuando la mano de Quinn comenzó su camino hacia el sur Rachel la besó más duro. Lentamente la rubia desabrochó los botones del jean de la morocha y metió su mano, masajeando lentamente el manojo de nervios de la morocha, haciendo sus movimientos más erráticos y sus jadeos más fuertes.

-Quinn… te… necesito- dijo entrecortadamente la diva. Y la rubia al oír eso supo que sus bragas ya no servirían más, Rachel estaba tan mojada y era por ella. Justo cuando estaba por ingresar un dedo dentro de la morena, alguien interrumpió en la habitación.

-Rach, me preguntaba si…oh mierda!- exclamó Kurt tapándose los ojos al ver la espalda desnuda de la morena y la mano de Quinn desaparecida entre los pantalones de la diva.

-Kurt!- gritó Rachel tapando a Quinn.

-Lo siento! Lo siento!- gritó el muchacho- yo solo necesitaba un termómentro- comentó rápidamente.

-Termómetro?- preguntó la diva tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Si, creo que Timmy tiene fiebre- comentó Kurt todavía con los ojos tapados.

-Oh mierda!- comentó la diva- Kurt sal de aquí yo ahora te alcanzo el termómetro- dijo la diva, a lo que su amigo que hizo caso. Quinn solo suspiró pesadamente, sacando su mano del pantalón de la diva y mirándola a los ojos. Había una mezcla de amor y disculpas grabada en ellos- Lo siento nena- comentó besándola suavemente en los labios antes de levantarse y buscar su remera para ir a verificar el estado de su sobrino.

-Puedo tomar un baño aquí? Realmente necesito una ducha fría y Santana me prohibió poner un pie en su habitación- comentó la rubia poniéndose la remera.

-Por supuesto, puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres- comentó antes de darle otro beso en los labios y salir de la habitación.

-oh fuck you Kurt!- murmuró la rubia- aunque espero que Timmy este bien- agregó mientras se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha muuuuuy pero muuuuy fría.


	9. Tenemos que hablar

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: tenemos que hablar.

Quinn se despertó con un molesto sonido. Levantó la vista para ver que eran las seis de la mañana.

-oh mierda- gimió sobre la almohada mientras apagaba el despertador de Rachel. Al acordarse de la diva se giró, para encontrarla durmiendo a su lado abrazando la almohada. "_parece un angel"_ pensó la rubia.

-Que hora es?- preguntó la morena sin abrir los ojos.

-las 6- comentó la rubia acariciando el pelo de la diva- sigue durmiendo- agregó. Ella sabia que la diva se acostó tarde luego de bajarle la fiebre a Timmy con un baño.

-me abrazas?- preguntó la morena todavía con los ojos cerrados girándose para darle la espalda a la fotógrafa.

-Seria un placer- respondió la rubia sonriente mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Rachel para hacer cucharita.

Pasadas tres horas Rachel se despertó abrazada al pecho de Quinn. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos avellana de la rubia mirándola con un brillo especial.

-Buenos días Rach- saludó Quinn cariñosamente.

-Buenos días Quinn- respondió con una sonrisa la morena.-dormiste bien?-

-perfecto- respondió.

Ambas chicas se quedaron abrazadas pero sin emitir palabras. Las dos tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza pero no se animaban a exteriorizarlas, o no sabían como empezar a hacerlo.

"_debería hablar sobre lo de anoche?" _pensaba Rachel. "_primero discutíamos y luego estábamos comiéndonos a besos! Y dios, si no hubiera sido por Kurt hubiéramos tenido sexo! Pero sus manos sobre mi se sentían tan bien, al igual que su boca… oh no no! Detente! Estas en la misma cama ahora abrazada a ella, no puedes ponerte cachonda porque se dará cuenta!"_ la diva seguía divagando mientras dibujaba figuras con el dedo en el brazo de la rubia.

"_su toque se siente tan bien"_ Quinn pensaba. "_nunca fui una persona de abrazar en la cama y aquí estoy, con la chica a la que maltrataba años atrás y se siente tan bien…sus dedos son suaves, como sus besos… oh sus besos! Oficialmente odio a Kurt! Estábamos tan encendidas anoche, ni siquiera con la ducha fría pude dejar de pensar en su cuerpo! Oh dios creo que ahora necesito una ducha fría de nuevo, porque de solo recordar sus pechos, sus abs, su culo me estoy encendiendo"_ La rubia tragó en seco, tratando de no mirar a la morena.

-Quinn…- la voz de Rachel era tímida.

-si?- preguntó tratando de que no se noten los nervios que poseía.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo levantando la mirada hacia la rubia.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo- respondió. _"MENTIRA! Estabas pensando en arrancarle la ropa"_ una voz interior resonó en la cabeza de Quinn, su subconsciente era honesto.

-Mira sobre anoche…- comenzó Rachel.

-Por favor no me digas que piensas que es un error porque sabes que ambas lo disfrutamos- la cortó Quinn rápidamente, asustada de que la morena se tirara hacia atrás.

-Que? No claro que no!- respondió asustada la diva- es solo el otro día nos besamos antes de que llegara Mario- ante la mención del nombre ambas hicieron una mueca- anoche casi tenemos sexo si no fuera por Kurt, ahora estamos abrazadas pero todavía no te conozco, han pasado años desde que nos vimos por última vez y yo he sido más feliz estos días contigo de lo que lo he sido en meses, y no logro entenderlo- comentó la morena haciendo a Quinn sonreír.

-Yo me siento igual Rach, no sé que me pasa contigo. Soy una persona que no se acurruca en la cama y sin embargo contigo no puedo evitarlo- comentó ganándose una mirada de Rachel-

-Porque?- preguntó

-Porque eres hermosa, porque por alguna extraña razón necesito estar cerca de ti constantemente, porque desde que choqué tu bendito bebe lo único que tengo en la mente es a ti…- comentó ganándose una súper sonrisa de la diva.

-Eres muy dulce- respondió.-pero estoy asustada.-

-Porque?-preguntó la rubia apretando el abrazo sobre el cuerpo de la diva.

-Porque tu vives en LA y yo aquí, porque cada vez me gustas más y no quiero terminar con el corazón roto, porque hay muchas cosas de ti que no conozco, porque la semana que viene te vas, hay muchos porque…- comentó triste.

-Entiendo tu punto Rach, pero tu me gustas. Quiero conocerte y que me conozcas… ven a una cita conmigo?- preguntó la rubia algo tímida.

-por supuesto- respondió sonriente la morena antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia. Quien se decepcionó un poco pero decidió jugar sus cartas.

-Me das otro beso aquí?- preguntó tocando la otra mejilla.

-Claro- comentó inclinándose para besarla, pero la rubia ágilmente giró la cara haciendo que la morena depositara su beso sobre los labios de la otra chica.- eh eso es trampa!- comentó golpeándole el hombro con el puño.

-solo quería mi beso de buenos días- comentó en tono inocente. La morena volvió a recostarse sobre la rubia. Luego de unos minutos de cómodo silencio la diva habló.

-Cuando?-

-Cuando que?- preguntó la rubia.

-cuando me llevas a la cita- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-esta noche estas libre?- preguntó.

-No, tengo doble función- respondió triste- pero tengo todo el fin de semana libre-

-Entonces que te parece si mañana te secuestro?- preguntó juguetonamente.

-Me parece bien- respondió la morena sonriente- pero que pasa con Beth y los chicos?-

-Hoy pasaré todo el día con Beth para compensar la ausencia de mañana, y los chicos son grandes, encontrarán algo que hacer en pareja- La rubia ya estaba pensando los planes para sorprender a la diva.

-Bien, creo que tendríamos que ir a desayunar, yo tengo que reunirme con Tina al medio día- le informó la diva.

-si claro, vamos- comentó la rubia dejando un beso en la frente de la morena antes de soltar el abrazo y levantarse de la cama.

En la cocina se encontraron con la isla llena de comida y todo el mundo desayunando variedades de cosas.

-wouw- fue todo lo que dijeron Rachel y Quinn.

-Es mi modo de pedir disculpas- comentó Kurt ganándose las miradas de todos.

-Disculpas porque amor?- le preguntó Blaine.

-Por nada- comentó la diva rápidamente ganado el rubor en la cara de las dos chicas y Kurt.

-Acá hay algo que no nos están diciendo- comentó Santana mirando a los 3.

-Ya déjalo San- pidió la rubia.

-Como esta Timmy?- preguntó Rachel.

-Bien- respondió Blaine- espera! Porque venias repitiendo algo como "cockbloquer" muchas veces mientras volvías de ir a pedirle el termómetro a Rach?- le preguntó exaltado su marido a Kurt, a lo que él solo gimió recordando el momento.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras Rachel y Quinn estaban bordó por las palabras de Blaine, hasta que la latina comenzó a reír furiosamente, ganando lagrimas en el proceso. Todos la miraban entre divertidos e inquisitivos.

-jajajaja Kurt les corto el mack!- comentó agarrándose la panza- Q solo a ti te pasa eso!- le dijo haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Eso es cierto?- preguntó Blaine.

-humm si- comentó kurt recibiendo la mirada asesina de la diva y la fotógrafa.

-Eso es lindo Q! felicitaciones- gritó Britt abrazando a las chicas- ya era hora de que tuvieras sesiones de dulces besos de señora con Rae, aunque pensé que se iba a dar en la secundaria…- comentó pensativa.-porque te tardaste tanto Q?-

-Eh?- preguntó la rubia.

-Pensé que era obvio, tu estabas aplastada en Rach en el secundario- comentó Britt como si nada.

-Que?- preguntaron Rach y Quinn al mismo tiempo.

-Explícate bebe- comentó Santana dejando un beso en la mejilla de la bailarina.

-Q tu mirabas a Rach con deseo cuando se paseaba con esas faldas por los pasillos de la escuela (que eran totalmente hot), siempre llamabas su atención de alguna manera, aunque era un poco inmaduro de ti! Esas cosas eran de un nene de 5 años no de un adolescente… ahora dime Rach, tienes patitos en tu piscina?- preguntó emocionada dejando a todos en silencio y con una expresión de WTF? en el rostro.

-emm…no Britt no tengo pero puedo comprar algunos flotadores en forma de pato si quieres- ofreció la diva todavía aturdida por las palabras de la bailarina.

-yay! San creo que deberíamos nadar esta tarde!- chilló.

-Claro nena, lo que tu quieras- comentó Santana.

-Batida- comentó Quinn haciendo ruido de látigo hacia su amiga.

-Callate Tubbers!- siseó la latina.

Luego del desayuno la diva se fue a la oficina de Tina para ir a hablar sobre algunas propuestas de trabajo y de paso almorzar con su amiga.

Ambas chicas estaban felices, a la diva le ofrecieron participar de una serie para la televisión que contaba con 8 capítulos en los que participaría, mientras que también tenía la oferta de una película romántica de Hollywood y dos películas independientes. Sumado a las ofertas de teatro, la divas tenia algunas decisiones por tomar y mucho trabajo por delante.

Tina le contó sobre el proyecto de televisión. Era un personaje que exigía los mejores dotes de actriz para la morena, quien debía interpretar el rol de una estudiante tranquila de la universidad por el día, y una bailarina de caño por la noche. Era atrevido, era algo nuevo y por sobre todo era un personaje con muchas facetas. La diva estaba entusiasmada, aunque no sabia si era por el proyecto o por saber que se filmaría en LA.

Luego del almuerzo la diva le comentó los planes de tarde de pileta en su casa por lo que Tina prometió aparecer con Mike. Asimismo, la asiática quería más detalles de lo que había sucedido entre la diva y la fotógrafa, pero le aseguró a su amiga que se lo veía venir. Lo curioso era que Tina dijo algo parecido a lo que había comentado Britt en el desayuno, pero visto desde el lado de la diva. Una frase le quedo rondando por la cabeza… "_Rach tu eras totalmente gay por Quinn Fabray"_.

Seria cierto? Claro ella siempre vio a Quinn como una mujer hermosa, inteligente, e independiente. Ella creyó en el corazón amable de la rubia bajo su fachada de perra líder, aunque fueron muy pocas las oportunidades en que ella presencio la baja de los muros fríos de Quinn. Ahora eso resonaba en su cabeza, será que ella siempre quiso a Quinn pero nunca lo admitió de esa manera?

Con todas esas cosas en la cabeza emprendió camino hacia su casa, solo parando en una juguetería para conseguir los patos de Britt, y algunos flotadores extras para Beth y Timmy.

En su casa la fiesta había comenzado, Kurt y Blaine se encargaron de preparar el agua de la pileta, preparar bocadillos y bebidas y poner música para acompañar la tarde. Cuando la diva subió al último piso se encontró con Blaine y Timmy metidos en el Jacuzzi, Kurt sentado en una reposera con un trago en la mano; Britt y Santana estaban acostadas sobre colchones inflables en el medio de la pileta y Quinn y Shelby le enseñaban a nadar a Beth. Ella saludó antes de entregarle los flotadores a Brittt y se dirigió a cambiarse.

20 minutos después aparecía con unos shorts y la parte de arriba de la bikini roja. Se recostó junto a Kurt mientras recibia un mensaje de Tina.

-**"En 10 estamos ahí- Tina"**

-**"ok, tienes la llave de la pileta? Sube directamente ****- RB"**

**-"Si la tengo, nos vemos!- Tina"**

Luego de los mensajes de su amiga, la morena decidió nadar un poco. Se sacó el short y caminó hacia el borde de la pileta. La diva se había decidido por utilizar un bikini rojo bastante atrevido. La parte de arriba resaltaba los pechos mientras que la parte inferior era bastante sexy marcando firmemente el culo.

-wouw Rachie, estas caliente- explamó Britt.

-Gracias Britt tu también lo estas- comentó señalando el bikini azul de la bailarina.

-Dime porque nunca te invite a una fiesta en la pileta antes?- preguntó Santana recorriendo el cuerpo de la morena de arriba abajo. Era en cierto modo un halago.

-Porque yo era un perdedor no apreciado y tu la perra del WMHS- respondió sonriente la diva antes de tirarse un clavado y nadar hacia la otra punta de la pileta, donde se encontraba Quinn con Beth y Shelby.

-Rae, te ves muy bien- comentó la rubia al oído de la diva.- pero quieres matarme de un infarto o que?- le susurró más cerca enviando aire caliente sobre la oreja de la morena, casi tocando su lóbulo. Ella trago en seco.

-G-gracias Quinn- respondió nerviosa.

Ambas mujeres volvieron su atención a Beth quien ahora esperaba a que la fotógrafa terminara de inflar un sillón de princesa regalo de Rach, quien solo disfrutaba de ver a la rubia sentaba en el borde de la pileta con un inflador de mano esforzándose en mantener un ritmo constante. El bombeo solo podía hacer a la diva desear ser sillón inflable en esos momentos.

Luego de establecer a Beth en el sillón, las chicas decidieron hacer alguna maldad. Aprovecharon que las brittana estaban cuchucheando cosas entre si sin prestarle atención a los demás, por lo que nadando por el fondo de la pileta, tanto Quinn y Rachel se acercaron para dar vuelta los colchones inflables, haciendo caer a ambas chicas al agua.

-yeah!- celebraron ambas chocando los cinco sonriente.

-oh esta la pagaran! Britt tu ve con el enano, yo me encargo de Q!- ordenó Santana avanzando hacia la rubia quien retrocedia con cautela.

-yay!- celebró Britt nadando hacia la diva- ven aquí Rach!- pidió al ver que la diva intentaba escapar por el borde de la pileta más cercano. Tomandola del pie volvió a meterla en el agua para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, aunque ni lerda ni perezosa la bailarina aprovecho para meter mano en los atributos de la morena.

-Britt deja de tocarme el culo- chilló la diva haciendo a Quinn y Santana parar la guerra de agua en el acto.

-que?- gritaron ambas. Britt solo miró triste.

-pero Rach, yo solo quería saber como se siente- comentó al borde de las lágrimas la bailarina.

-shh no llores nena, si quieres puedes tocar una vez más- le ofreció Rachel al ver las lágrimas de la rubia- además si lloras Lucas y Tio Rico (los dos patos inflables con nombre elegido por Britt) se pondrán tristes también-

-Yay! San la puedo tocar!- le gritó Britt a su novia antes de abrazar a la diva ante la mirada celosa de Quinn, quien fue abrazada por la diva.

-Yo quiero ser la única que te toque- comentó con un mohín la rubia.

-Ya lo se nena, pero es Britt, nadie puede decirle que no al puchero- comentó dejando un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir jugando con sus amigas, ya que Tina y Mike se encontraban actualmente en la pileta con una pelota playera.

Tanto Rachel como Quinn habían aclarado los tantos en la mañana, pero todavía era rara su relación. Eran cariñosas entre si, pero no había besos de por medio, no por ahora. Las chicas tenían el mismo pensamiento de esperar a la cita del día siguiente para ello, por lo que disfrutaban de la compañía. Sus amigos notaron el cambio en el aire entre las dos, y aunque estaban algo preocupados, no podían dejar de sonreír.

Luego de una distendida tarde Rachel se dirigió al teatro mientras Quinn pidió a sus dos mejores amigas ayudarla en la preparación de una cita perfecta para impresionar a la morena.

Muchas ideas fueron arrojadas, algunas totalmente locas de Britt como otras totalmente sarcásticas de Santana, pero ahora Quinn tenia la cita perfecta. Movió algunos contactos y programó todo para el otro dia, antes de ir hacia la cocina donde Tina charlaba animadamente con Kurt y Blaine.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí! A doña "portada de revista super familiar"- comentó Blaine cargando a la rubia.

-Eh?- preguntó sin entender nada.

-Mira esto- comentó pasándole una revista.

"**Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray totalmente enamorados: la pareja del momento se relajó en el Central Park…"** La revista mostraba fotos de ellos con el grupo, y muchas de Quinn, Rachel y Timmy en los juegos. Se veian como una familia, lo que hizo que el corazón de la rubia latiera más rápido. En la revista contaban todas las actividades realizadas por el grupo, nombrado a Kurt, Blaine, y Britt en el camino, ya que eran conocidos en el ambiente también. Por suerte de Shelby y Beth no hicieron más que una pequeña mención y pixelaron la cara de los niños para proteger su identidad. Ella tomó su celular y sacó una foto hacia la revista, para enviarla a la diva.

"_Mira lo que trajo Tina, si tuviéramos otros niños alrededor seriamos Angelina y Brad! Jeje ;) Sabes, creo que derretimos muchos corazones en las fotos con Timmy- QF"_ La rubia adjuntó la foto al mensaje y lo envió, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Esperaba que la diva no se lo tomara mal. Ella sabia que Rachel estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con los paparazzi, pero cuando se metían en momentos como esos a cualquiera le molestaría, y más si tenían tantas fotos del pequeño Hummel Anderson.

A los pocos minutos llegó la respuesta de la diva, haciendo saltar el corazón de Quinn.

-**"Creo que seriamos más lindos Brad y Angelina! A Timmy dan ganas de comerlo, como a ti ;)- RB"**

Quinn soltó una carcajada antes de responder.

-**"Es raro que no nos hayan encajado hijos todavía, somos los Ingalls ahí! Y tu puedes morderme cuando quieras ;)-QF"**

Luego de unos minutos la diva respondió.

-**"creí que anoche te había mordido bastante ;) –RB"**

Glup! La rubia estaba inmóvil, mirando la pantalla. Oh no podía ser que con un solo mensaje lograra que se mojara! Decidió jugar fuego contra fuego.

**-"Pero yo me moría de ganas de morderte todo, estaba tan cerca de descender…justo ahí-QF"**

Esto había pasado de una foto adjunto a sexting en cuestión de minutos y ninguna de las chicas se quejaba.

-**"…sin palabras! Tengo que irme el escenario me espera, piensa en mi! Besos- RB"**

La rubia sonrió muy pícara, no iba a dejar que la morena se saliera con la suya.

-"**Me estaba por ir a bañar, quieres que piense en ti en la ducha?-QF **

En un teatro de Nueva York, una morena de ojos chocolate tragaba duramente, mientras intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el dolor entre sus piernas…

* * *

**Se viene la cita! cualquier sugerencia es aceptada, voy a tratar de ir muy interesante en ello! saludos**


	10. La primera cita

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: La primera cita.

Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en el auto de la rubia hacia la primer parada de la cita a unos 45 minutos en auto. Por supuesto, Rachel iba con una venda en los ojos, por lo que aprovecho para dormir un rato más mientras escuchaba a la rubia tararear en voz baja las canciones de su ipod.

Una vez llegado a destino, Quinn despertó suavemente a Rachel antes de bajarse del auto para abrir la puerta de la diva y guiarla justo al punto donde la diva quería arrancar su cita, el Acuario.

-Bienvenida al New York Aquarium- exclamó la fotógrafa destapando los ojos de la diva.

Rachel estaba sin palabras, nunca se imaginaba que Quinn la llevaría allí.

-Te acordaste- comentó con la mirada al borde de las lágrimas.

_**Flashback**_

_Quinn y Rachel se encontraban sentadas en el auditorio luego de la práctica de New Directions. Ambas se habían quedado charlando sin darse cuenta que eran las últimas en irse._

_-Realmente, no entiendo como el señor Schue es tan despistado, siempre con las cosas a ultimo momento y canciones aburridas- se quejó Rachel enojada por la falta de atención del profesor hacia el grupo._

_-Es tan lento, casi como una tortuga- comentó divertida la rubia._

_-No lo compares con una tortuga- comentó enojada la diva a lo que Quinn la miró con una ceja alzada. Ella decidió continuar su explicación- Me gustan las tortugas, me parecen interesantes y bonitas, aunque prefiero las marinas. Hoy en dia el señor Schue no me parece portador de ninguna de esas características- finalizó con un mohín._

_-A mi me encantan los delfines, son lindos y saltarines- comentó divertida la animadora._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Por supuesto- respondió Quinn sabiendo que había ganado algunos puntos con esta parte de la cita- entramos?-

-Claro- respondió animada la diva tomando la mano de Quinn para arrastrarla con ella.

Pasaron dos horas recorriendo los sectores del acuario, maravillándose con las diferentes especies que allí habitan. Un guía las conducia y les contaba todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre cada animal, y al llegar a la zona de las tortugas marinas, el hombre se explayó con gusto sobre todas las especies, desde la tortuga boba, verde, carey, laúd, olivácea, bastarda, plana, entre otras. Todo siendo escuchado con emoción por la diva quien no paraba de hacer preguntas. Quinn estaba feliz, solo sintiendo a Rachel feliz.

Al salir del acuario ambas chicas se dirigieron a cenar a un pequeño restaurante situado sobre la playa donde tenían un menú vegano muy vareado.

Luego de eso, decidieron dar un paseo por la playa, caminando descalzas en la arena tomadas de la mano.

-Esto es realmente hermoso- comentó la diva mirando sintiendo la brisa del mar y el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo.

-Me alegro que te guste, hace tiempo que no venia hacia Coney Island- admitió Quinn.

-Yo vine hace unos años con mis padres en uno de nuestros viajes a New York y realmente es un lugar maravilloso- comentó la diva sonriente.-Es muy lindo que me hayas traido Quinn-

-No sabía donde ir en Manhattan, tu vives aquí hace años por lo que nada seria lo suficientemente especial para ti, por lo que se me ocurrió traerte a esta playa- respondió mirando a la diva quien tenia sus ojos sobre el mar- Hubiera sido más fácil para mí si estuviéramos en LA dado que conozco muchos lugares asombrosos a los que llevarte- terminó abrazando a la morena por la espalda.

-Es un gesto muy lindo Quinn, realmente no tenias que hacer mucho, solo pasar tiempo contigo es más que suficiente para mi- Rachel ahora apoyaba su peso sobre la rubia mientras ella le sonreía desde su hombro.

-Nada es suficiente cuando se trata de ti Rach, eres tan especial para mi que me haces querer estar a tu altura en cuanto a mis acciones, no se como explicarlo. Tienes luz propia, con la cual calientas mi corazón cuando te tengo cerca- explicó Quinn dándole a entender a la morena cuanto significaba para ella.

Rachel se giró, quedando frente a la rubia mientras la miraba con ojos de amor. Suavemente acarició la mejilla de Quinn mientras ella cerraba los ojos al contacto, manteniendo sus manos en las caderas de la mujer morena. Lentamente la diva se alzó en puntas de pies para colocar un beso suave sobre la boca de la mujer mas alta. Con ese beso dulce, lento y cariñoso estaban todas las respuestas a las palabras de Quinn. Solo basto eso, un beso para transmitir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a profundizar el beso, este momento no era sobre la pasión, era sobre la compañía, el cariño y la confianza.

-Gracias- finalmente dijo Rachel volviendo el peso sobre sus talones. Quinn abrió los ojos y se encontró con los brillantes ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban, ambas se sonrieron sin apartar la mirada.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti- confesó la rubia.

-Y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti también- respondió la morocha.

Luego de ese momento de dulzura, las chicas continuaron caminando por la playa con los dedos entrelazados hasta llegar al auto de la fotógrafa. La etapa 2 de la cita comenzaba, destino: el parque de diversiones!

El trayecto fue corto, y una vez en el parque ambas chicas se bajaron excitadas por los juegos. Ellas eran adultas ahora (con 22 años) pero todos los adultos tienen alma de niño, y ahora parecían dos adolescentes corriendo hacia la entrada.

Comenzaron subiendo a los autos chocadores, siguiendo por el samba, la rueda de la fortuna, el thurderbolt, y finalizando en algunos juegos más tranquilos como el tiro al blanco, donde Quinn ganó un peluche de tortuga para Rachel. Obviamente, ambas chicas se sacaron todo tipo de fotografías para recordar el momento por siempre. En todo ese tiempo que pasaron en el parque, Quinn se mantuvo mandando mensajes a escondidas a sus mejores amigas preguntando por la tercera etapa de la cita. Cuando Santana le envió un mensaje diciendo "_Todo esta listo perra, espero consigas tu mack hoy y me dejes tener el mio en paz_" la rubia decidió que era hora de dejar el parque de diversiones para ir una pequeña plaza alejada del centro.

Era casi la hora del atardecer cuando Quinn estacionó el auto y le vendó nuevamente los ojos a Rachel. La condujo por un pequeño muelle hacia el extremo sobre el agua. Una vez allí, le pidió a la morena que esperara solo un segundo mientras encendía las velas situadas sobre el muelle.

-Ya puedes destaparte los ojos bonita- le dijo Quinn a la diva. Al sacarse la venda, pudo observar una manta situada sobre el borde de un bello muelle de madera, en la cual había un ramo de rosas y una canasta. A los costados y distribuidas se encontraban las velas encendidas que le daban un toque muy romántico.

-Quinn…- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-porque lloras? No te gusto? Porque si quieres puedo cambiarlo- dijo la rubia asustada al ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Rachel.

-shh no quien, esto es perfecto- respondió Rachel acercándose a la rubia que se encontraba de pie sobre la manta.-tu eres perfecta- finalizó agarrando ambas manos de la chica más alta.

-Yo quería que viéramos el atardecer juntas, con una cena a la luz de las velas- aclaró Quinn

Rachel depositó un suave beso en los labios de la rubia antes de sentarse sobre la manta, acción imitada por Quinn.

-Compré tailandés, sé que es uno de tus favoritos- comentó Quinn sacando la comida de la canasta, junto a una botella jugo natural.-Tenia preparado acompañarlo con champagne pero dado que todavía tenemos un viaje de vuelta a la ciudad no era lo más recomendable- terminó divertida.

-Por supuesto, eso seria irresponsable, pero valoro la intención, y todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy- respondió Rachel mientras la rubia le pasaba una copa con jugo.

Pasaron la cena hablando sobre sus vidas en estos años sin verse, contando desde sus relaciones, sus amigos, su familia, sus trabajos, todo. Ellas querían conocerse y este era el momento ideal. Cuando el sol comenzó a caer sobre el horizonte, Quinn abrazó a la diva por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la morena.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntante con esta vista tan hermosa- comentó Quinn mirando a la morena. Por supuesto lo de "vista hermosa" era por la morena y no por el atardecer, eso era demasiado obsoleto comparado con la bellísima persona que tenia en los brazos.

-Dime- Rachel giro su cabeza para encontrar los ojos avellana de Quinn.

-Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó la rubia nerviosa mordiéndose el labio.

Rachel se quedó dos segundos callada antes de girar rápidamente su cuerpo y estampar sus labios contra los de la rubia, haciendo que esta caiga sobre su espalda por el envión quedando con la morena encima de ella. El beso fue profundo, lento y suave. La morena pidió entrada con su lengua sobre la boca de Quinn, que fue concedida inmediatamente, mientras la rubia tomaba la nuca de la morena con su mano para mantenerla allí. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se separaron jadeando.

-Eso fue un si?- preguntó Quinn sonriente.

-si!- (beso)- si- (beso) si- (beso)- si!- beso más largo y profundo. Casi sin quererlo, la morena quedó a horcadas sobre la rubia tomando su cuello mientras desde abajo, Quinn acariciaba su espalda.

El calor del beso subió, la batalla de lenguas era deliciosa y los gemidos no tardaron en llegar, Principalmente de Rachel (quien llevaba un vestido sencillo ajustado sobre el pecho y la cintura, pero suelto sobre las piernas) al sentir las manos de Quinn recorriendo sus piernas. Por su parte la rubia vestía unos jeans ajustados azules y una camisa blanca, ajustada, con los primeros botones desabrochados, dando a la morena una vista espectacular del sujetador negro que llevaba debajo. Cuando el aire era escaso, las chicas cortaron el beso pero la morena decidió explorar la zona del cuello de Quinn, chupando sobre la clavícula y dejando pequeños besos fantasmas sobre su punto de pulso, antes de comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de la rubia.

-Rach, estas segura de esto?- preguntó Quinn jadeando. Aunque ella no quería parar, tampoco quería precipitar las cosas.

-Si- respondió firmemente- tu lo estas?-

-He querido hacerte el amor desde que te vi en ropa interior en la sesión de Victoria Secret! Claro que quiero esto- comentó tomando el culo de la morena entre sus manos, haciéndola gemir, antes de volver a besarse con pasión.

Quinn recorría la espalda y las piernas de la diva constantemente, tratando de tocar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, mientras que Rachel continuaba desabrochando su camisa y comenzaba a besar su pecho, tomando con sus manos las tetas de la rubia.

-hmmm- se quejó gratamente la rubia ante el contacto, apretando nuevamente el culo de Rachel para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Cuando la morena estaba a punto de sacarle la camisa a Quinn, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-oh mierda- se quejó Rachel.

-No lo atiendas- gruño Quinn besando el cuello de la diva, quien alargó su brazo para tomar su bolso y sacar el celular.

-Es kurt- dijo mirando el identificador de llamada- Quinn solo continuó besando su cuello y acariciando sus piernas como si no pasara nada, para quitar su enfado hacia el diseñador.

-Estoy comenzando a odiar a Kurt- se quejó cuendo la diva se inclinó hacia atrás en busca de espacio para poder atender el teléfono.

R:- hola kurt! Espero que sea importante porque estoy ocupada en este momento- contestó la diva mirando con hambre el busto de Quinn.

K: -SÉ que estas ocupada!- respondió él- todo el país esta viendo lo ocupadas que están- continuó.

R:- QUE? De que hablas?- preguntó asustada.

K:- porque no miras a tu alrededor?- respondió él. Al levantar la vista hacia la costa la diva logró ver un camión con una gran antena sobre su techo y algún logo que no lograba leer con la distancia y la oscuridad. Más cerca del muelle, sobre la playa se veía la luz de una cámara y unas cuantas personas tomando fotos.

R:-Por favor dime que es una broma!- pidió a punto de llorar, a lo que Quinn detuvo sus caricias para mirar a la diva.

K:- lo siento Rach pero no, alguien les dijo que ustedes estaban en coney island y los encontraron, muy romántica la cena por cierto- comentó su amigo.

R:- oh maldita sea! Y si lo sé, es perfecto- respondió la diva mientras una lágrima se desplazaba por su mejilla.

-Rach cariño que sucede?- pregunto Quinn pasando si pulgar sobre la lágrima.

-Estamos en la televisión nacional ahora mismo- respondió sin sacar el teléfono de su oreja. Cuando la rubia levantó una ceja sin entender ella prosiguió- Sobre la playa hay un par de cámaras filmando. NO VOLTEES!- le pidió al tiempo que tomaba la mejilla de la rubia para evitar el movimiento-.

-Pero…-protestó Quinn.

-No Quinn, no quiero que sepan que sabemos que están aquí- comentó Rachel acariciando la cara de la rubia.

K:-Rach que haces?- su amigo observaba el movimiento de la morena desde la televisión.

R:-No les daremos una escapada corriendo, solo nos quedaremos abrazadas como si no importaran- respondió Rachel mientras pasaba una mano por el cuello de la rubia mientras Quinn disimuladamente se abrochaba la camisa.

-Listo- susurró Quinn acariciando el pelo de la diva.

K:-Rach Britt quiere decirles algo-

R:-Esta bien, que sea rápido, pongo el altavoz- comunicó la morena.

B-tortolitas su película fue super caliente! Cuando sale en el cine? Quiero ver el apretón del culo de Q a Ray en 3D!- gritó entusiasmada.

S-Britt cariño no fue una película, a las taradas las agarraron las cámaras de televisión- se escuchó de fondo la voz de Santana.

B-oh que mal!- se quejó- Q me vas a dejar tocar el culo de Rachie otra vez?- preguntó entusiasmada.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron entre si sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su amiga, pero ante la pregunta la rubia frunció el seño.

Q:- lo siento B, pero Rach es solo mia- respondió posesiva.

B: -Pero Quinnie, somos amigas, compartimos todo- refutó con tristeza en la voz, de seguro estaría haciendo un puchero.

S:-No te preocupes cariño, si tengo que encerrar a Fabgay para que tengas un rato a solas con el hobbit lo voy a hacer- se volvió a escuchar a la latina, que seguro sonreía maliciosamente.

B: -yay! Gracias Sanny!- chilló la bailarina devolviendo el teléfono a su dueño, Kurt.

-Que ni piensen que van a tocarte- susurró Quinn enojada abrazando con fuerza a la morena.

-Es Britt cariño, no se puede hacer triste a Britt- respondió recordando uno de los mandamientos del WMHS "nadie hace daño a Brittany" que repetían Quinn y Santana como mantra.

-Ya lo sé, pero es injusto- se quejó infantilmente haciendo un puchero, que fue borrado por Rachel con un beso.

K:- ya déjense de amor que empalagan tortolitas! Ya cumplí mi tarea de avisarles para que no tengan sexo frente a todo el país, ahora las dejo- comentó dramáticamente.

R y Q: -gracias Kurt!- gritaron ambas antes de reírse. Rachel guardó su teléfono y se acomodó entre las piernas de Quinn, quien la abrazaba desde atrás y colocaba suaves besos sobre su cuello.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- comentó la rubia pasados unos diez minutos.

-Si- respondió tristemente Rachel.

-Prometo que volveremos, y sin cámaras alrededor- le dijo la rubia tratando de levantar el animo de su ahora novia. Rachel era su NOVIA…que lindo sonaba en su cabeza.

-Esta bien- comentó con un suspiro. Estaba frustrada, era la segunda noche consecutiva en la que interrumpían sus sesiones calientes de besos con Quinn.-Pero esto no queda así- comentó poniéndose de pie.

-A que te refieres?- la rubia no entendía el comentario.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo, sin que nadie interrumpa- comentó con un mohín fastidioso haciendo reir a la rubia.

-Yo también cariño, pero ya tendremos el momento- respondió la fotógrafa besando la mejilla de Rachel antes de juntar todas las cosas sobre la manda y colocarlas en la canasta, mientras la diva le ayudaba a acomodar, tratando de ignorar a las cámaras.

-Espero que no hayan puesto micrófonos- se quejó Rachel.

-Yo también nena- apoyó Quinn mientras tomaba su cartera y la canasta en un brazo y la cintura de Rachel con el otro. Caminaron al auto seguidos por una cámara y una reportera.

-"Chicas que tal la cena romántica?"

-"Rachel lo disfrutaste?"

-"Realmente estaban por tener sexo al aire libre?"

-"Hace cuanto están juntas?"

-"Quinn engañaste a tu ultima novia con Rachel?"

-"para cuando la boda?"

-"tienen planes de vivir juntas?"

Muchas preguntas llegaban a los oídos de las chicas, algunas totalmente desagradables mientras ellas caminaban en silencio a paso apurado hacia el auto, tratando de ver el camino entre los flashes, la luz de la filmadora, y la oscuridad de la noche.

-Por fin- suspiró Quinn abriendo la puerta del auto para Rachel y subiendo rápidamente a su asiento.

-Vámonos de aquí por favor- pidió la diva cansada de los medios.

Sintiendo el dolor de la morena, Quinn rápidamente sacó el auto lejos de las cámaras y una vez en camino hacia el departamento de su novia, se relajó tomando una de las manos de la diva y haciendo caricias con su pulgar.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Rachel.

-Por que te disculpas cariño?- la rubia no sabia que era lo que lamentaba su acompañante.

-Por las cámaras, por la interrupción a nuestros momentos íntimos, por arruinar tu cita perfecta…- respondió Rachel con la voz entrecortada.

-shh shh nena tu no tienes la culpa de nada- trató de calmarla la rubia- tu eres perfecta y pasar el día contigo fue maravilloso. Los medios son los entrometidos e irrespetuosos que trataron de arruinar nuestro día, pero no sucedió, estamos juntas todavía, regresando a casa para acurrucarnos en la cama dándonos mimos y expresando nuestro amor, hasta que llegue Kurt a interrumpirnos- agregó haciendo reír a Rachel.

-Tienes razón, es solo que estoy tan enojada! Yo solo quería un día tranquilo con mi ahora hermosa novia- comentó sonriendo y besando la mano de Quinn- y todo terminó con nosotros en cadena nacional compartiendo una escena caliente- ante esto, la ex animadora sonrió de lado.

-Estábamos para Venus si seguíamos adelante Ray, y más teniéndote a ti, tremenda diosa del olimpo- piropeó ganando otra carcajada de la morena. Estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente en levantar el ambiente en el auto.

-Me tienes muy arriba Fabray! Mejor esfuérzate para que no te cambie por alguien más- bromeó Rachel.

-ouch! Eso dolió aquí- comentó Quinn apuntando con su mano en el pecho sobre el corazón- creo que van a tener que darme puntos de sutura- bromeó.

-Eres un tonto muy lindo- respondió la morena estirándose para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Rach estoy manejando…- advirtió Quinn sintiendo la mano que dejó caer la morena sobre su muslo luego del beso.

-Solo te estoy haciendo un mimo nena, no te gusta?- su tono era inocente, sus intenciones no tanto.

-Me… me gusta mucho pero si sigues haciendo eso no me puedo concentrar- comentó respirando profundamente la rubia, tratando de no pensar en su centro palpitante pidiendo ser tratado.

-Todavía estoy tan jodidamente caliente- se quejó Rachel mientras seguía acariciando la pierna de su novia.

-Vuelve a repetir eso y freno aquí mismo- respondió la fotógrafa sintiendo su temperatura aumentar rápidamente.

-Todavhmpp- Rachel comenzaba a repetir su frase cuando Quinn le tapó la boca inmediatamente.

-Por favor no lo repitas, no ahora cuando ya estoy ingresando a la ciudad y no tengo ningún lugar para parar y hacerte de todo en el asiento trasero! Solo guárdatelo hasta que estemos en tu habitación, por favor- rogó Quinn recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la diva, quien decidió guardar silencio apoyando su cabeza sobre la ventana.

20 minutos más tarde Quinn estacionaba en la cochera del edificio de la diva. Al observar a su novia se dio cuenta que estaba dormida algo incómoda , pero sin que la rubia sepa como era posible, siempre estaba hermosa, con la apariencia de un ángel.

-Rach bebe, despierta- pidió Quinn acariciando el cabello de su novia.

-hmm?- pidió.

-Estamos en casa nena- susurró dándole un beso en la frente.

-o…kay- respondió mientras bostezaba saliendo de su corto sueño.

Ambas chicas hicieron su camino hacia el departamento de la diva, con la rubia abrazando protectoramente a la morocha que quería seguir durmiendo y ya se había olvidado de su apetito sexual. No pasaron dos minutos dentro del ascensor hasta que Rachel se durmió nuevamente, por lo que Quinn decidió cargarla como si fuera una novia entrando a su noche de bodas. Una vez dentro se encontró con sus amigos sentados en el sillón viendo una película, a quienes con una mirada les pidió silencio para no despertar a la diva. Kurt y Blaine se acercaron a ella para cargarla pero la rubia no lo permitió, por lo que depositaron un beso sobre la frente de la chica y volvieron al sillón.

Una vez subidas las escaleras y atravesado el pasillo, Quinn llegó exhausta a la habitación de la diva y suavemente la depositó en la cama. Rápidamente se dirigió al vestidor para buscar un pijama y poder acostar adecuadamente a su novia.

Para cuando Quinn terminó de colocarle el pijama a Rachel, la morena todavía seguía dormida, lo que causó una sonrisa cariñosa en su novia.

"_es totalmente adorable! Espero poder cambiarla todas las noches…" _pensó Quinn hasta que una imagen de la diva en ropa interior llegó a su mente. "_me retracto: espero poder desnudarla todas las noches!"_.

-Buenas noches cielo, realmente eres la mujer que quiero para dormir todas las noches- susurró Quinn dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel, quien aún dormida sonrió.


	11. Frustrante

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Frustrante.

El domingo arrancaba tranquilo para Rachel quien se despertó a las siete de la mañana para hacer sus ejercicios en su gimnasio. Poniendo su ipod en el equipo de música de la sala comenzó a moverse sobre la elíptica, luego hizo 20 minutos de trote, algunos saltos en soga y terminó su rutina con sentadillas, abdominales y espinales. Una hora exacta le llevó ejercitarse; tomando su toalla y una botella de agua de la mini heladera con la que cuenta el gimnasio, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación donde una bella rubia dormía tranquilamente abrazando una almohada.

Sonriendo por la suerte que tiene de tener una novia tan bella, la diva se metió en la ducha. 15 minutos después salió envuelta en una toalla que tapaba lo suficiente, pero dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas. Con cuidado para no despertar a su novia, se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a colocarse crema en las piernas antes de vestirse, cosa que por lo general hacia cada vez que se bañaba. Aunque no se percató de que su acompañante se despertó con el movimiento y ahora observaba con ojos lujuriosos lo sexy que se veía la morena en esa tarea.

-"_dios es taaaaan sexy! Mira como levanta su pierna sensualmente, la elasticidad que tiene! Esta si son formas de despertarse! Gracias dios!"_ pensaba la rubia mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios regodeándose de la imagen de Rachel solo en una toalla frente a ella.

-Que sexy te ves- susurró dejando un beso en la nuca de la diva.

-Quinn me asustaste- chilló la morocha llevándose una mano en el corazón para calmarse.

-Perdón- respondió Quinn dejándole un beso sobre el hombro- buenos días hermosa-

-Buenos días nena- saludó la morena girándose un poco para colocar un suave beso en los labios de su novia, pero Quinn tenia otras intenciones. Tomando las mejillas de la diva profundizo el beso deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de la morena quien gimió agarrando a la rubia por el cuello para mantenerla ahí. Cuando ambas se separaron en busca de aire la rubia unió su frente a la de Rachel.

-Eso si son buenos días- bromeó mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se levantaba de la cama para ir a ducharse.

-Me cambio y voy a hacer el desayuno, quieres algo en especial?- preguntó la diva mientras se dirigía a su vestidor.

-A ti- respondió la rubia sonriente acercándose a ella- quiero comerte a ti, entera- le susurró al oído antes de besarle el cuello.

-Tómame- respondió contundente la morena, dando vía libre a la rubia para que le hiciera el amor. Quinn al escuchar esa respuesta literalmente le comió la boca a su novia y la acorraló entre una cajonera y su cuerpo. La temperatura subió rápidamente mientras ambas jadeaban por falta de aire. La rubia estaba a punto de desatar la toalla de Rachel cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta.

-oh diablos!- se quejó Quinn frustrada.

-Juro que si es Kurt lo voy a matar- la morena estaba cansada de que su amigo le corte la diversión. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Beth algo dormida.-oh hola Beth!- saludó.

-Hola Ray, mi mami Quinn esta contigo?-preguntó la niña.

-Si cariño, pasa- la diva le envió una mirada a Quinn quien salió del vestidor y al oír el nombre de Beth cambió su mueca de fastidio a una sonrisa.

-Hola mi amor- saludó la rubia abrazando a su hija.

-Hola mami, vine a buscarte porque hoy es mi último día acá y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo contigo- dijo tímidamente la pequeña.

-Bien, que quieres hacer hoy?- le preguntó Quinn con ojos tristes a su hija. Ella disfrutaba de sus visitas pero le dolía tanto cuando se tenían que despedir.

-ir a patinar!- comentó dando saltitos. La rubia miró a Rachel con la pregunta "hay alguna pista de patinaje" en la mirada recibiendo un asentimiento de su novia.

-Bien, quieres que invitemos a las tias?- le preguntó.

-Si, Rachel también puede venir!- comentó recibiendo una sonrisa de ambas pero la cara de la niña era pensativa.-mami porque Ray duerme contigo?- preguntó de repente.

Rachel miró a Quinn con terror pero la rubia solo sonrió suavemente.

-Dado que ella es mi novia ahora, ayer le pregunté y ella me dijo que si- la rubia hablaba dulcemente mirando a su hija.

-yay! Eso es genial!- chilló- ahora voy a poder verlas a ambas más seguido!-

-no te molesta?- preguntó Rachel suavemente.

-no, mamá ya me explicó que el amor es amor y no importa si es niño o niña- respondió ella con tono seguro y orgulloso.

-Eso es correcto cariño, eres muy inteligente- felicitó la rubia abrazando a su hija.

-Ya lo sé- la pequeña tenia un poco alto el ego.

-Bien, me baño y desayunamos?- preguntó Quinn soltando a su hija.

-SI! Mama Shelby esta haciendo bacón- comentó corriendo hacia la cocina perdiéndose la cara feliz de la rubia ante la mención de alimento.

-oh dios eres como un niño en la mañana de navidad cuando escuchas la palabra "bacón"!- le dijo bromeando la morena dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novia que se ruborizó y caminó hacia el baño.

-El bacón es bacón nena, sin él no puedo vivir- se defendió.

La morena susurró algo así como "es un pobre animalito" antes de comenzar a cambiarse, ya que no habría tiempos sexys esa mañana.

Luego del desayuno todos acordaron a ir a una pista de rollers y patines ubicada sobre un parque, por lo que podían patinar al aire libre, disfrutando del sol. Decir que Britt estaba entusiasmada era un eufemismo, ella estaba loca de felicidad mientras se bajaba corriendo del auto de Quinn hacia el local donde alquilaban los patines.

-Vamos San!- gritaba la bailarina al ver que su novia no tenia intenciones de apurarse.

-Voy B- murmuró ella en respuesta.

-Me encanta NY!- suspiraba Britt mientras veía a algunas personas patinando por el parque, otras sentadas en el césped y sobre una fuente, un grupo de chicos bailando hip hop.

-Es increíble esta ciudad- la diva aportaba más alabanzas hacia la ciudad que ella consideraba propia.

-Eso es porque no conoces nuestra playa en LA- la latina defendía su ciudad.

-Hablando de LA, cuando vuelven?- Rachel no había hablado de eso con la rubia todavía.

-Porque hobbit? Ya nos quieres echar?- bromeó la latina a lo que la diva negó con la cabeza sonriente. Ella sabia que lo de "hobbit" iba con cariño (era demasiado comparado con sus antiguos apodos)- Nosotras mañana, Q no sé- Santana no estaba segura de lo que haría su amiga, ya que veía en sus ojos que no se quería separar de la diva.

-Yo que?- preguntó Quinn igualando el paso de sus amigas y su novia, tomando la mano de la última.

-Acá el enano me preguntó cuando volvíamos a LA y le dije que nosotras- la latina señalo con el dedo entre ella y Britt- volvíamos mañana pero que no sabia lo que harías tu-

-ah… pues no lo sé, tengo que llamar a Bruce y preguntarle sobre mi agenda, me gustaría poder quedarme unos días más por aquí- lo último lo susurró pero la diva lo oyó y sonrió ampliamente.

-de verdad te quieres quedar?- preguntó la morena parándose frente a su novia.

-Si, ahora que te tengo no quiero dejarte ir- la fotógrafa estaba muy a gusto con su novia como para volverse a LA tan pronto. Rachel la miró y sonrió antes de levantarse en puntas de pie para darle un beso en la boca con amor.

-yo tampoco quiero despegarme de ti- susurró la morena poniendo los brazos sobre el cuello de Quinn mientras que esta la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, mientras le daba otro beso, un poco más largo.

-Dejen de ser tan cursis! Me dan asco- gritó la latina haciendo ruidos de arcadas ganándose el reto de la bailarina.

-Se amable San…-

-Vete a la mierda satanás- le respondió la fotógrafa sin soltar a su novia.

-Chicas dejen los arrumacos para después, es hora de patinar!- Kurt y Blaine aparecian en escena con un emocionado Blaine queriendo probar una pista de skate con rampas para rollers. Atrás de los chicos venia Shelby caminando más lento con Timmy caminando de la mano con Beth.

-Bien, vamos por esos patines- la diva sonriente arrastraba a su novia y sus amigos.

Cada uno alquiló rolles y patines (tanto Britt, Santana, Quinn y Blane los primeros; mientras que Kurt, Rachel y Beth tomaron patines). Shelby prefirió ir a jugar en el arenero con el pequeño Timmy mientras los demás patinaban por el parque. Estuvieron toda la mañana dando vueltas por la pista de patinaje entre risas y carreras. Beth patinaba junto a Rachel y Quinn tomando a cada una con una mano mientras charlaban sobre sus días en NY.

-Las voy a extrañar- dijo la pequeña mirando hacia Q y Rach.

-Nosotras también cariño, pero en unos meses llegan las vacaciones y vamos a poder pasarlas juntas si quieres- comentó la rubia mientras que la morena asentía con la cabeza. Estaban a mediados de septiembre por lo que solo en unos tres meses llegaban las vacaciones de invierno.

-Si!- gritó Beth feliz alejándose patinando de las chicas para ir al encuentro de Shelby y Timmy.

-Que haces por lo general para las vacaciones?-preguntó la diva.

-No mucho, con las chicas la pasamos en casa o en Lima. Y para año nuevo nos vamos de fiesta a eventos famosos a pedido de Santana- comentó sonriente.- y tu?-

-Paso las fiestas con mis padres y luego con los chicos si están aquí. El año nuevo pasado fuimos al Time Square y la pasamos genial, asique seguramente este año repetiremos- contó la morena emocionada.

-y yo espero estar ahí contigo- agregó la rubia con una sonrisa ganándose un beso de su novia.

-Cuando vas a llamar a tu asistente?- la morena no paró de pensar en toda la mañana en la partida de la rubia.

-Cuando volvamos al departamento. Tengo que ver si hay cosas importantes o si pueden ser reprogramadas. De todos modos el mes que viene tengo que hacer la campaña de Armani acá- comentó haciendo brillar los ojos de la diva.

-wouw Armani- la morocha estaba impresionada.

-Si es la primer campaña que hacemos con ellos- la fotógrafa le quitó importancia.

-Es increíble Quinn, ellos son muy importantes- la morena besó la mejilla de su novia mientras tiraba de ella en un abrazo.-vamos a dejar los patines? Estoy cansada ya-

-Claro, vamos- la rubia comenzó a patinar sin soltar la mano de la diva. Devolvieron los patines y se fueron con Shelby y los niños a esperar por las dos parejitas que estaban dando la última vuelta al parque. Cuando llegaron todos estaban acalorados y muertos de sed por lo que Rachel compró varias botellas de agua para todos, cosa que agradecieron.

De vuelta en el departamento de la diva, Blaine decidió hacer una parrillada ya que era el último día para todos allí. Ahora se encontraban todas las chicas y kurt tiradas sobre las reposeras de la terraza tomando sol mientras Blaine preparaba el fuego. Shelby le ayudaba con la carne y las ensaladas. La diva por su parte preparó las verduras que quería comer para que su amigo se las cocinara en una parte apartada de la carne.

-realmente amo tu casa enano- la latina se sinceró con la diva.

-Si Rachie, es realmente impresionante- agregó Britt.

-Gracias, es algo grande para mi sola pero siempre se llena- la diva muchas veces se sentía sola pero siempre aparecían sus amigos o sus padres para hacerle compañía.

-cuando vayas a LA vas a poder ver la casa de Q! esta sobre la playa y tiene vistas hermosas- la bailarina ya estaba pensando en pasar días de playa con la diva.

-Tal vez nos veamos pronto por allá- murmuro haciéndose la misteriosa la morena.

-Vas a ir a visitarnos?- preguntó emocionada Britt.

-Es muy probable, tengo un buen proyecto allí para los próximos meses y lo estoy pensando- La diva no paró de darle vueltas a la idea de la serie de televisión. Ahora tenia el plus de poder ver a Quinn en su estadia por la costa por lo que tenía muchas más ganas de hacerlo. –este es el último mes de la obra y luego quiero tomarme un descanso del teatro-

-Pero tu amas el teatro- la fotógrafa estaba confundida y feliz en partes iguales. Enterarse que Rachel podría ir por un tiempo a LA era emocionante pero a la vez sabia que el teatro era su sueño.

-Si lo amo, pero no he parado de actuar ahí desde mi segundo año en NYADA y tengo ganas de ampliar mis horizontes- respondió sonriente.

-eso es genial!- Britt también estaba emocionada por la noticia.

-Chicas ya está la comida- gritó Blaine.

Todos se levantaron de las reposeras y ayudaron a poner la mesa. Comieron entre risas y anécdotas sobre la secundaria, se sentían como una gran familia. Luego del almuerzo decidieron dormir unas horas de siesta antes de emprender una larga tarde de juegos de mesa y una sesión de cine. Cerca de las 7 acordaron salir a cenar todos juntos a un restaurante cerca de la casa de la diva.

A las 9 ya estaban todos de vuelta para acostarse temprano. El vuelo de Beth y Shelby hacia Lima salía temprano por la mañana mientras que el de Britt y San era alrededor de las 10 de la mañana.

Ya en la cama, la rubia le contaba a Rachel sobre su charla con Bruce.

-Lo llamé antes de la cena y logré que me acomodara algunas sesiones para la semana que viene, por lo que puedo pasar dos días más aquí, el miércoles tengo que estar allá para una reunión con la revista People para hacer la portada de la próxima emisión. Era inamovible ya que la dueña es mi gran mentora y no puedo posponerlo- contó con una mueca triste.

-Esta bien, por lo menos tenemos dos días más juntas- susurró la diva acurrucándose sobre el pecho de su novia mientras bostezaba.

-Si pero yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo- la rubia hacia pucheros. En estos momentos no quería separarse de la morocha.

-Yo también cariño, pero vamos a estar en contacto por teléfono, skype o lo que sea- trató de mostrarse fuerte pero falló un poco. La rubia la abrazó más fuerte mientras dejaba un beso en la sien de si novia.

-Quiero parar el tiempo y quedarme así contigo para siempre- murmuró la rubia cerrando los ojos y respirando el rico olor de la diva, era una mezcla entre vainilla y canela.

-Eres encantadora. Dime como logré tener una novia tan linda?- preguntó sonriente la morena.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo- Quinn estaba cada vez más cursi y no le molestaba.

-Es algo loco lo nuestro, yo nunca me imaginé estar así contigo antes y ahora no quiero estar en ningún otro lado que no sean tus brazos- la diva dejaba un beso en la clavícula de la rubia.

-Yo no puedo decir que nunca lo imaginé porque pase muchas noches pensando en ti cuando estábamos en el secundario. Al principio eran cosas feas cuando Finn me dejó por ti- la rubia hizo una mueca al hablar sobre el estúpido ex capitán del equipo de fútbol- pero era más que nada por la popularidad. Luego comencé a darme cuenta de que mis pensamientos no eran malos sino sobre tu talento, o tus piernas, o tus maneras de ayudar a la gente, o cualquier cosa que hacías. Obviamente Santana pensaba que estaba sufriendo algún trastorno o algo pero yo solo decidí ignorar esos pensamientos lo máximo posible. Cuando nos hicimos amigas en el último año cada vez pensaba más en ti. Recién en la universidad me di cuenta que tal vez mis pensamientos hacia ti eran porque me gustaban las mujeres. Ahora todas esos sentimientos de hace años volvieron, y estoy feliz de tenerte- Quinn terminaba sus cavilaciones sonriente.

-Yo creo que estamos en la misma página. Obviamente siempre fuiste hermosa a mis ojos y yo ya sabia sobre mi sexualidad en el secundario pero nunca imaginé tener una chance contigo. Eras como un imposible para mi, y todavía no creo la oportunidad que me esta dando la vida- respondió suspirando antes de levantarse un poco para conectar sus labios con los de la rubia.

-Quiero disfrutar todo lo que pueda contigo, quiero besarte en todo momento, hacerte el amor, llevarte a paseos románticos, dormir a tu lado, quiero todo contigo- Quinn estaba sin filtro, dejando sus pensamientos a merced de la morena.

-Yo quiero matar a Kurt por interrumpirnos- la diva hizo un mohín enojado- pero quiero lo mismo que tu.- Ambas estaban frustradas sexualmente a estas alturas y con muchas ganas de dar el siguiente paso.

-Si me voy el martes a la noche, quiero hacer algo especial para ti antes- La rubia quería tener la oportunidad de hacer el amor con Rachel antes de volverse a su casa pero quería que sea especial.

-Podemos hacer lo que quieras, yo el lunes y martes solo tengo una función por lo que no me tomará mucho tiempo- respondió la morena.

-Bien, creo que es hora de dormir…- murmuró la rubia antes de colocar un último beso en los labios de la diva- buenas noches cariño.-

-Buenas noches amor- La diva se acomodó sobre el pecho de la rubia y cerró sus ojos sonriente.


	12. Juntas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Aviso importante:** este capitulo es clasificacion PG 13, con escenas muy calientes, si no te gusta no lo leas.

* * *

Capitulo 12: Juntas.

Luego de una emotiva despedida con Beth y Shelby y una divertida despedida de Santana y Britt, las chicas volvían al departamento de la diva para almorzar.

-Viste la carita de Beth? Me partió el corazón- la diva seguía triste por tener que despedirse de la pequeña.

-Si amor, a mi también me duele tener que esperar unos meses más para volver a verla- la rubia había aguantado las lágrimas lo más que pudo en el aeropuerto.

-no la extrañas? Digo cuando estas en tu casa en LA, no te preguntas que esta haciendo?- Rachel no quería tocar la fibra sensible de la rubia pero eran preguntas que tenia rondando en su cabeza desde que la volvió a encontrar.

-Por supuesto, pero siempre hablamos por teléfono o por skype, así siempre esta conmigo aunque no la vea, es algo que por suerte Shelby entiende y la niña me llama cada vez que quiere- contaba Quinn abrazando por la cintura a la diva, quien aceptó gustosa el abrazo.

-Que harás hoy? Yo tengo que irme al teatro a las 5- la morena no quería despegarse de ella pero tenía trabajo por hacer.

-tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero no hagas planes para después del teatro- le respondió la rubia haciéndose la misteriosa.

-por?- a la diva no le gustaba quedarse con intriga.

-es una sorpresa nena, las sorpresas no se dicen- la rubia sonreía suavemente ante el mohín de su novia.

-y si hago esto?- preguntó la diva dándole un suave beso en los labios a la fotógrafa, seguido por unos cuantos más hasta que se separó de ella.

-mmm por más que amo tus besos no te voy a decir la sorpresa, tu solo prepárate para disfrutar- la frase tenia un doble sentido que la morena no escuchó.

-esta bien! Quieres ver una película?- preguntó terminando de ordenar los platos sucios sobre el lavavajillas.

-Claro, nunca desaprovecharía una razón para acurrucarme en un sillón contigo- la rubia seguía subiendo su nivel de dulzura, algo que a la diva le encantaba.

-Quien hubiera dicho que la capitana de las porristas podía ser tan dulce?- arullo la morena besando los labios de su novia.

-solo tu logras eso- respondió ella picoteando los labios de la morena.-ahora vamos a ver la película mi lady-

Luego de ver "crazy stupid love" entre arrumacos en el sofá las chicas se prepararon para hacer sus cosas, Rachel tenia que ir al teatro y Quinn quería preparar una noche perfecta para ellas dos.

-Bueno cariño, me tengo que ir, te veo a la noche- la diva se despedía con un dulce beso de su novia.

-Adiós hermosa, nos vemos en unas horas- Quinn tomaba un juego de llaves del departamento de la diva para salir rumbo a su primera parada: la florería.

Mientras la diva se encontraba en su camerino, Quinn terminaba su primer regalo de la noche. Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la entrada del teatro, saludando a uno de los guardias de seguridad que ya la conocía por haber ido con la diva noches atrás.

-Hey Rob, como estas?- la rubia tenia un gran ramo de flores y una caja roja en sus manos.

-Hola Quinn bien y tu? Planeando regalarle flores a nuestra diva?- dijo en tono de broma.

-Si, en realidad necesito que se las entregues tu, yo tengo algunas cosas más por hacer- respondió ella con ojos suplicantes.

-Con esa cara no puedo decirte que no- respondió el tomando las flores y ganándose un beso en la mejilla de la fotógrafa.

-Gracias Rob, eres increíble- dijo ella dándose vuelta para volver a su auto. La primera fase del plan estaba en marcha, ahora: el restaurante preferido de la diva.

Después de su exitoso show, la diva ingresaba a su camerino, encontrándose una caja roja de gran tamaño y un ramo de flores muy variado. Sonriendo tomó un sobre que había junto al ramo.

"_Hola preciosa, espero hayas tenido un buen show. Te prometí una noche increíble, asique prepárate. Las flores como verás son muy variadas. Eso es porque una sola flor no alcanza para explicar todo lo que simbolizas. _

_Las rosas blancas simbolizan tu inocencia, pureza y humildad. Son rasgos que siempre han estado contigo y yo he visto desde la secundaria. _

_Las rosas amarrillas dicen "piensa en mi". Espero que pienses en mi casi tanto como yo pienso en ti desde que te volví a encontrar._

_Las gardenias muestran la alegría que le das a mi vida. En tan poco tiempo lograste atrapar mi corazón y mis pensamientos._

_El tulipán en mi promesa de respeto y fidelidad. Porque de ahora en más no quiero mirar a otra mujer que no seas tu._

_Los jazmines significan sensualidad, y yo personalmente creo que es la flor perfecta para ti._

_Los lirios amarillos son en honor a tu belleza única._

_Ahora, antes de explicarte la última flor, necesito que abras la caja. Allí encontrarás otra nota."_

Rachel emocionada con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y una sonrisa radiante dejó las flores sobre el tocador y abrió la caja. Allí, sobre lo que parecía un vestido había una flor suelta y otra nota.

Ella tomó la flor y la nota rápidamente.

"_Ahora sí, podré explicarte el significado de la última flor, la cual como veras es una orquídea. Con esto, quiero decir que pongo todo mi amor a tu disposición, por ello quiero que te pongas ese lindo vestido que hay en la caja, y me permitas darte una noche maravillosa._

_Reúnete conmigo en la terraza del departamento cuando estés lista._

_PD: a la salida del teatro te estará esperando el chofer, y no te preocupes por tu auto que él se encargara de traerlo luego, tu solo dale las llaves. Te veo en un rato preciosa._

_Con amor, Q" _

La diva colocó las flores en agua sonriendo antes de cambiarse para su gran noche. Cuando estaba terminando de colocarse el vestido alguien llamó a su puerta. Deseando que fuera la rubia corrió a abrirla, pero su sonrisa disminuyó un poco al encontrarse a Jessie allí.

-Que? No te alegras de verme?- él preguntó.

-Si, es solo que esperaba a alguien más- respondió ella intentando subir la cremallera del vestido.

-Dejame ayudarte- jessie se acomodó detrás de la diva y le subió el cierre- estas hermosa! Quien es el afortunado?- preguntó.

-afortunada- corrigió ella- y si te contara todo lo que me pasó esta semana no me creerías- Ellos no se habían visto desde hace unos días, dado que la diva se había tomado algunas noches para estar con sus amigos y recién hoy volvía a encontrarse con su co-protagonista.

-Ponme a prueba y cuéntame- respondió el tomando la nota de Quinn- y de paso me dices quien es Q- agregó haciendo reaccionar a Rachel que le quito el papel de la mano.

-Pues…Q…es Quinn Fabray, mi novia- susurró ella esperando que su amigo no escuchara.

-oh mi dios era cierto!- chilló él- todos los rumores eran ciertos! Porque no me contaste antes?- le exigió.

-Porque te conozco, eres muy protector conmigo y teniendo en cuenta que no se querían mucho en el pasado supuse que te lo ibas a tomar mal- se sinceró.

-Claro que soy protector contigo, eres mi mejor amiga!- él se acercó a ella tomando sus manos- te quiero Rach, y si es por ella que tienes esa enorme sonrisa en tu cara voy a aceptarlo, pero tendré una larga charla con ella- advirtió.

-Gracias- ella lo abrazó fuerte, antes de soltarlo para terminar de arreglarse- ahora necesito que me digas que me veo bien y me quites los nervios- su amigo solo sonrió ante la actitud de la diva.

-Por supuesto que te ves bien, veo que tiene buen gusto- dijo señalando un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo que resaltaba los pechos y el culo de la morena y dejaba a la vista sus hermosas piernas, dado que no era muy largo. Sin embargo, tenia clase. Era sensualidad y elegancia pura en un solo vestido.-apuesto que se quedará sin palabras cuando te vea. Adonde se reúnen?-

-En la terraza de mi departamento, aunque no tengo ni idea porque- ella respondió. Cuando terminó de arreglar su cabello y comprobar su maquillaje se volteó hacia su amigo- estoy lista, deséame suerte-

-Te ves radiante, ahora ve a encontrarte con tu mujer y mañana me cuentas todo- él iba a enterarse de los detalles de la noche aunque tuviera que atar a la diva.-

-Ciao amore- ella saludó con un beso en la mejilla antes de agarrar sus flores y su cartera.

A la salida del teatro la esperaban un grupo de fans y fotógrafos como todos los días. Ella se tomo unos minutos para firmar autógrafos y sacarse fotos antes de subirse a la limusina negra que la esperaba con su chofer. El viaje a su casa no le tomó mucho tiempo pero se le hizo interminable, sentía nervios, ansiedad, felicidad, intriga, de todo. Se bajo corriendo deseándole buenas noches al chofer y subió al ascensor, apretando el botón de la terraza.

Allí, la esperaba un camino de pétalos rojos con velas y antorchas con todas las luces apagadas. Era una imagen hermosa. Quinn había movido todas las reposeras hacia un costado y junto a la pileta había un colchón de dos plazas rodeado de pétalos y flores. Al igual que sobre la pileta habían velas flotando sobre algo que la diva no reconoció. A la izquierda de la cama sobre el piso, había una mesa para dos, con velas en el centro iluminando.

Quinn apareció detrás de ella con un carrito de comida y una botella de champagne. Rachel se maravilló ante la belleza de la rubia, quien llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con una cinta negra en la cintura y el pelo suelto alborotado.

-Hola, estas hermosa- saludó la fotógrafa. No se había equivocado con la elección del vestido.

-Quinn esto es precioso- las lágrimas de felicidad caian por las mejillas de la diva.

-Creí que seria lindo pasar nuestra primera noche debajo de las estrellas pero no podía arriesgarme a otra intromisión de los paparazzi- bromeó mientras se paraba frente a su novia y pasaba su pulgar sobre las lágrimas.-te gustaron las flores?-

-me encantaron- respondió la morena dejando un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

-Me alegro. Bien, es tiempo para la cena mi lady- la rubia tomó la mano de Rachel y la guio a la mesa, corriendo la silla para ella como un caballero. Luego fue en busca de la comida y la bebida, sirviendo a ambas.-Queria llevarte a tu restaurante favorito pero iba a exponernos y no es lo que buscaba para esta noche, por lo que hable con el dueño y nos hizo una excepción, dejándome traer la cena hasta acá- En realidad, al ser un lugar de tanta calidad no hacían servicio de delivery, si querías cenar allí había que hacer reservas con anticipación. Pero la rubia con una buena suma de dinero y contándole para que lo necesitaba logró que le cocinaran y lo envolvieran para llevar.

-eso es impresionante- respondió la diva mientras veía a la rubia sentarse frente a ella sonriente.

Luego de disfrutar la deliciosa cena vegana traída por la fotógrafa y hablar sobre el teatro y su día, Quinn le pidió a Rachel que la esperara para buscar su siguiente sorpresa.

A los pocos minutos se escuchó una melodía muy peculiar desde los parlantes, acompañada por el sonido de una guitarra, la cual portaba la rubia y tocaba ágilmente.

Quinn comenzó a cantar mientras Rachel la miraba estática.

_**I don't know if you're ready to go**__ (No sé si usted está listo para ir)  
__**Where I'm willing to take you girl**__ (Donde estoy dispuesto a llevarte, niña_) _  
__**I will feel every inch of your skin**_(_Voy sentir cada centímetro de su piel_)_  
__**And you know I can rock your world**__ (Y tu sabes que puedo sacudir tu mundo_)

_**I will be the calm in the storm you're looking for**__ (Voy a ser la calma en la tormenta que estas buscando)  
__**I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down**_(_Voy a ser el naufragio que te lleva)  
__**I don't mind if you lie in my bed**__ (No me importa si usted se acuesta en mi cama)  
__**We can stay here forever now**__ (Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre ahora_)

La rubia comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su novia sin dejar de tocar la guitarra, acoplándose al tema original que sonada de fondo en un volumen bajo para poder cantar libremente sin la voz original.

_**Oooh oooh  
Turn off the lights**_(_Apaga las luces_)_  
__**Take off your clothes**_( _Quítate la ropa_)_  
__**Turn on the stereo**__ (Enciende el stereo_)_  
__**Oooh oooh**__  
__**Give up the fight**__ (Ríndete a la pelea_)_  
__**I'm in control**__ (Yo tengo el control_)_  
__**Why don't you let it go?**__(Por qué no lo dejas ir?)  
__**Yeah, I wanna know you inside out **_(_Si, quiero conocerte de adentro hacia afuera)__**  
I'll spend my life trying to figure out **_(_Voy a pasar mi vida tratando de averiguarlo)  
__**Just close your eyes and shut your mouth **_(_Sólo cierra los ojos y cierra la boca_)_**  
And let me kiss you inside out **_(_Y déjame besarte adentro hacia afuera_)

La canción era pegadiza y la diva se levantaba de su asiento para reunirse con la rubia, quien cantaba libremente divirtiéndose en el camino.

_**I don't care if you steal all my air **_(_No me importa si usted roba toda mi aire_)_**  
We can breathe in together as one **_(_Podemos respirar juntos como uno_)_**  
It's all right if you're here every night **_(_Está bien si estás aquí todas las noches_)_**  
Waking up with you in the sun **_(_Despertarse con usted en el sol_)

_**We start with an hour and we find we waste the day **_(_comenzamos con una hora y nos damos cuenta de que perdimos el día)__**  
Kicking back with the love we found **_(_Pateando hacia atrás con el amor que encontramos)__**  
I don't mind if you lie in my bed **_(_No me importa si usted se acuesta en mi cama_)_**  
We can stay here forever now **__(Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre ahora_)

Ahora Quinn y Rachel se encontraban frente a frente sin quitarse la mirada de encima, justo al lado de la cama.

_**Oooh oooh  
Turn off the lights**__ (Apaga las luces_)_  
__**Take off your clothes**__ ( Quítate la ropa_)_  
__**Turn on the stereo**__ (Enciende el stereo_)_  
__**Oooh oooh**__  
__**Give up the fight**__ (Ríndete a la pelea_)_  
__**I'm in control**__ (Yo tengo el control_)_  
__**Why don't you let it go?**__(Por qué no lo dejas ir_?_)  
__**Yeah, I wanna know you inside out **_(_Si, quiero conocerte de adentro hacia afuera)__**  
I'll spend my life trying to figure out **_(_Voy a pasar mi vida tratando de averiguarlo)  
__**Just close your eyes and shut your mouth **_(_Sólo cierra los ojos y cierra la boca_)_**  
And let me kiss you inside out **_(_Y déjame besarte adentro hacia afuera_)

Quinn dejó la gitarra de lado, manteniéndola sobre su espalda gracias a la correa que usaba y tomó las mejillas de la diva, acercándose para susurrarle la canción al oído.

_**Let me love you, let me love you **(Déjame amarte, déjame amarte)**  
Let me love you babe **(Déjame amarte nena)**  
Let me love you, let me love you **(Déjame amarte, déjame amarte)**  
Let me love you babe **(Déjame amarte nena)**  
Let me love you, let me love you **(Déjame amarte, déjame amarte)**  
Let me love you babe **(Déjame amarte nena)**  
Let me love you, let me love you **(Déjame amarte, déjame amarte)**  
Let me love you babe **(Déjame amarte nena)_

_**I don't mind if you lie in my bed **__(No me importa si usted se acuesta en mi cama_)_**  
We can stay here forever now **_(_Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre ahora)_

Rachel no podía creerlo, la letra era clara, Quinn le estaba pidiendo poder amarla, de todas las maneras que puedan, y en estos momentos la diva pensaba que se refería a hacer el amor con ella, y no se equivocaba. Entre todos los significados que la fotógrafa le quería dar, ese era uno de ellos.

Quinn volvió a tomar su guitarra para el estribillo y el cierre de la canción.

_**Oooh oooh  
Turn off the lights** (Apaga las luces)  
**Take off your clothes** ( Quítate la ropa)  
**Turn on the stereo** (Enciende el stereo)  
**Oooh oooh**  
**Give up the fight** (Ríndete a la pelea)  
**I'm in control** (Yo tengo el control)  
**Why don't you let it go?** (Por qué no lo dejas ir?)  
**Yeah, I wanna know you inside out **(Si, quiero conocerte de adentro hacia afuera)**  
I'll spend my life trying to figure out **(Voy a pasar mi vida tratando de averiguarlo)  
**Just close your eyes and shut your mouth **(Sólo cierra los ojos y cierra la boca)**  
And let me kiss you inside out **(Y déjame besarte adentro hacia afuera)_

_**I wanna know you inside out **(Quiero conocerte de adentro hacia afuera)**  
I'll spend my life trying to figure out **(Voy a pasar mi vida tratando de averiguar)**  
Just close your eyes and shut your mouth **(Sólo cierra los ojos y cierra la boca)  
**And let me kiss you inside out **(Y déjame besarte adentro hacia afuera)._

Quinn respiró agitada luego de terminar la canción y sin decir una palabra se descolgó la guitarra y la dejó sobre una reposera antes de volver a pararse frente a la diva quien tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, aquí con las estrellas como testigo- le dijo suavemente la rubia.

-Y yo quiero lo mismo, todo lo que has hecho es hermoso cariño- respondió Rachel tomando la cara de Quinn para darle un beso.

Al principio se besaban suave y dulcemente demostrando sin palabras su amor, pero Quinn pidió acceso con su lengua mientras tomaba la con sus manos la cintura de la morena, entrada que fue aceptada rápidamente por Rachel que con sus manos agarró la nuca de la rubia para tenerla ahí, cerca. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario cortaron el beso pasional, dando paso a besos en el cuello que la chica más alta comenzó a dejarle a la morena.

Mordiendo su punto de pulso y chupando luego, Quinn comenzó a descender suavemente sobre la clavícula y el pecho de Rachel, mientras que con una de sus manos buscaba el cierre del vestido rojo en la parte de atrás. Cuando lo encontró comenzó a bajarlo lenta y sensualmente rozando la piel expuesta haciendo a la diva jadear. Para suerte de la rubia, Rachel no llevaba sostén, por lo que la caída del vestido al suelo dejó expuesto sus deliciosos pechos, que no tardaron en ser besados. Primero chupando y lamiendo uno, y luego el otro, excitando cada vez más a la morena en el camino, quien con sus manos comenzó a levantar el vestido blanco de Quinn dejándola en ropa interior del mismo color una vez que se lo sacó por la cabeza.

La rubia, que ahora se encontraba en ropa interior, se arrodilló frente a la morena para terminar sacarle sensualmente los zapatos, besando las piernas en el camino. Una vez descalzada, volvió a levantarse dejando un camino de besos por el cuerpo de Rachel hasta llegar a su boca, donde conectó sus labios en un beso hambriento. Lentamente la fue tendiendo sobre la cama, sin romper el beso.

A esta altura, ambas estaban más que mojadas, listas para disfrutarse mutuamente. Tendida debajo de Quinn, Rachel recorría con sus manos el espectacular cuerpo de la rubia mientras esta besaba su cuello. Decidida a desnudarla desabrochó su sostén para luego tirarlo lejos, antes de colocar sus manos sobre los pechos de su novia, quien gimió ante el contacto y comenzó a balancearse buscando fricción sobre su clítoris palpitante.

-Te necesito adentro- jadeó Rachel mientras Quinn mordía uno de sus pezones y masajeaba su culo con su otra mano. Al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia se mojó más si eso era posible y comenzó a bajar, besando el abdomen de su novia hasta llegar a sus bragas, las cuales tomó con sus pulgares y arrodillándose, siguió dejando besos sobre las piernas de la diva mientras se deshacía de la prenda interior. Sus movimientos sensuales eran seguidos con la vista por Rachel quien respiraba entrecortadamente.

Quinn volvía a recorrer esas piernas que tanto le gustaban dejando pequeñas mordidas y lamidas hasta llegar a los muslos de Rachel donde se detuvo mirando su centro palpitante y levantó la vista pidiendo permiso, ganando un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la morena. Sin más, posó su lengua sobre el clítoris de su acompañante y comenzó a hacer círculos y movimientos ágiles, teniendo como resultados gemidos de placer y movimientos de cadera provenientes de Rachel que se agarraba de las sábanas debajo de ella fuertemente.

-oh si, justo ahí- gimió cuando Quinn encontró su punto de placer trabajando sobre su clítoris. Trabajando unos momentos más allí, la rubia comenzó a desplazar su lengua por los labios de la morena antes de introducirla, haciendo gritar más alto a la diva y mover su cadera erráticamente mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda. Era una imagen gloriosa si le preguntan a la rubia.

-oh amor tan cerca- se quejó Rachel mientras volvía a gemir. Quinn cambió su lengua por dos dedos dentro de la diva mientras subía en busca de esa boca que la volvía loca. Bombeando con su mano hacia dentro y afuera, la rubia se entretuvo con uno de los pezones marrones de la diva.-más rápido nena…oh si sigue así…- la rubia había comenzado a entrar y salir con sus dedos agregando un tercer dedo y moviendo sus caderas para profundizar sus movimientos.

-Te gusta asi?- preguntó agitada la rubia sobre el oído de la morena antes de morder su lóbulo.

-oh si mierda si!- los gemidos de la morena eran incontrolables mientras sentía su orgasmo llegar.

-Acaba para mi nena- pidió Quinn haciendo a la morena gritar de placer mientras su orgasmo la atacaba, viniéndose sobre los dedos de la fotógrafa.

-Eso…fue…grandioso- jadeó Rachel tratando de respirar normalmente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

-Lo fue nena, eres hermosa- susurró la rubia antes de dejarle un suave beso en la boca de la morena, quien ágilmente las hizo girar a ambas dejando a la rubia debajo de ella sin romper el beso.

-Ahora es mi turno- declaró la morena antes de atacar el cuello de la rubia, haciéndola gemir. Ella estaba más que lista cuando sintió a la morena venir en su mano, haciendo que sus bragas se mojaran salvajemente.

Rachel comenzó a masajear con una mano uno de los pechos de la rubia mientras que con su boca chupaba y mordía el pezón del otro, haciendo a la fotógrafa arquear la espalda en busca de más contacto. Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de la rubia dejando besos mientras le sacaba la única prenda que le impedía verla totalmente desnuda. Cuando terminó de sacarle las bragas se tomó unos segundos para maravillarse con la mujer frente a ella.

-Eres hermosa- dijo besando una de sus piernas- totalmente hermosa- continuó con la otra pierna hasta llegar frente al centro de la rubia- y quiero hacerte mía-

-hazme tuya- pidió la rubia agitada. La morena comenzó a chupar, lamer y morder el nervio palpitante de Quinn haciéndola gemir mientras con una de sus manos enredaba sus dedos sobre el cabello de la morena para mantenerla ahí, donde la necesitaba. Con movimientos rapidos y certeros Rachel estaba haciendo a la rubia gemir sonoramente mientras levantaba su cadera en busca de más contacto.-Rach te necesito- se quejó.

-Donde me necesitas bebe?- preguntó la diva, sabiendo la respuesta, pero ella quería escucharlo igual.

-dentro, te necesito dentro mio- respondió jadeando Quinn que al instante sintió los dedos de la morena entrando en ella, mientras con su boca seguía trabajando su clítoris.-oh fuck sii- Las caderas de la fotógrafa se movían erráticamente por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Rachel metia y sacaba sus dedos sin perder el ritmo mientras que con su lengua jugaba con el coño de Quinn- tan cerca nena!- la fotógrafa estaba en el límite, sintiendo su orgasmo venir en cualquier momento.

Ante las últimas palabras de su novia, Rachel cambió rápidamente sus dedos por su lengua, entrando y saliendo con ritmo, mientras que con el pulgar de su mano izquierda masajeaba el clítoris y con su mano derecha agarraba y arañaba el culo de Quinn, quien ante estas acciones se vino duro sobre la boca de la morena, la que sin perder tiempo lamió los jugos del orgasmo como si fuera su dulce néctar.

Limpiándose con el dorso de su mano su barbilla, Rachel gateó hacia la rubia, quien la miraba como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

-eso fue increíble- dijo robándose la línea antes dicha por la morena.

-Esa línea era mia- bromeó picoteando los labios de la rubia.

-No tengo otras palabras para describirlo, para describirte a ti, porque nada te hace justicia- aún agitada la rubia se las arreglaba para derretir el corazón de la morena.

-Te quiero- suspiró Rachel.

-yo también te quiero cariño, y no sabes cuanto- Quinn sentía su corazón correr ante las palabras de la diva, era algo que había querido escuchar siempre. Ellas sabían que no era mucho el tiempo que llevaban juntas, pero en esta semana sintieron más amor que en otros tiempos, y todo en su vida iba rápido. Su reencuentro, su relación, sus sentimientos, todo. Pero se sentía tan natural que era como si hubieran estado juntas siempre, o mejor dicho, como si siempre debieron estar juntas.

Sintiendo el amor en el aire, las chicas pasaron toda la noche demostrándose cuanto se querían, entre besos, caricias y orgasmos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**la canción cantada por Quinn es Kiss you inside out de Hedley. Si tienen la oportunidad descarguen la,esta buena.**


	13. El día después

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Perdón el retraso, estoy a full con la universidad. Voy a tratar de seguir subiendo dia por medio. besos!**

* * *

Capitulo 13: El día después.

Quinn sentía unos conocidos labios recorriendo su espalda suavemente. Gimiendo mientras se disponía a abrir los ojos sonrió ante la voz de su novia.

-Buenos días cariño- la diva saludaba sin dejar de besar la espalda desnuda de Quinn.

-hmmm buenos días hermosa- la fotógrafa giraba su cuerpo para observar esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban- quiero despertar así toda mi vida-

Riendo pícaramente la morena se sentó a horcadas sobre la rubia, ambas todavía desnudas.

-yo tengo una mejor manera de despertar- le susurró al oído con voz ronca y pudo sentir a la chica debajo de su cuerpo tragar sonoramente ante su tono juguetón.

-cu…cual?- tartamudeó Quinn sintiendo su cuerpo encenderse.

-pues…-la diva usaba su mejor voz seductora mientras pasaba su dedo índice sobre el pecho de la rubia lentamente- podríamos comenzar por donde lo dejamos esta madrugada…- inclinándose y capturando el labio inferior de la rubia entre sus dientes la morena empujaba el calor de Quinn mucho más arriba.

-esa…me parece una idea magnífica- logró decir la fotógrafa antes de atacar con lujuria los labios de su novia, mientras sus manos recorrían el espectacular cuerpo bronceado sentado en su regazo.

Moviendo sus manos sobre el estómago tonificado de la rubia y arañando suavemente a su paso, Rachel comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al centro palpitante de su novia mientras movia sus caderas buscando fricción sobre su propio coño.

-mmm bebe tu eres tan caliente cuando haces eso- gimió Quinn tomando el culo de su novia para acercarla mucho más a su cuerpo.

-te necesito tanto nena- Rachel no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentir los dedos de su novia dentro suyo.

-estoy en ello nena, pero vamos juntas- volviendo a besarse, ambas chicas penetraron el cuerpo de la otra al mismo tiempo, soltando gemidos de placer y manteniendo un ritmo constante.

Por suerte la noche/ madrugada anterior, luego del tercer o cuarto orgasmo las chicas decidieron continuar con su noche de amor en la habitación de la diva, para estar más cómodas y no ser despertadas por el sol cuando se alzara sobre el horizonte.

-oh dios amo hacer el amor contigo- Quinn estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis al igual que la morena.

-eres una diosa del sexo, oh mierda sigue así nena!- Rachel halagaba a la rubia quien entre su respiración entrecortada y su cercano orgasmo se las arregló para sonreír.

-no cariño….oh si, oh si!-el orgasmo se hacía dueño del cuerpo de ambas mientras-tu…lo eres- finalizó la rubia besando suavemente a su novia. Rachel respondio al beso antes de levantarse de la cama- adonde vas?-

-A la ducha- respondió la morena meneando las caderas antes de detenerse en la puerta del baño- vas a quedarte ahí o te vas a bañar conmigo?-preguntó. No necesitó más respuesta que Quinn pegada rápidamente a su espalda besando su cuello y agarrando sus pechos…

Luego de una hora ambas chicas salieron renovadas del baño para comenzar el día, o más bien la tarde. Rachel se dispuso a cocinar algo rápido mientras Quinn se encargó de ordenar la terraza.

-Sabes…te ves sexy con esa guitarra- la morena todavía tenia ganas de desnudar a su novia.

-y tu eres la sexualidad en sí, mi amor- Quinn sonreía como boba, mientras picoteaba los labios de Rachel y seguía su camino hacia la sala de estar, donde tenia el soporte de la guitarra.

-ya comemos cariño- gritó Rachel desde la cocina mientras servía el sándwich de tocino que había hecho para Quinn en un plato y el sándwich de tofu que hizo para ella misma en otro.

-Cuando Quinn entró a la cocina olfateó el aire con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos.

-eso es…?- preguntó incrédula.

-si, aquí tienes nena- Rachel le empujó el plato- aunque lo siento mucho por los cerditos involucrados en ese sándwich, creí que necesitabas tu dosis de bacón- explicó ganándose un beso lleno de amor por parte de la rubia.

-eres increíble!- Quinn picoteaba los labios de la diva repetidamente haciéndola reír antes de concentrarse de lleno en su almuerzo.

-si, pero te quedas sin besos hasta cepillarte los dientes al menos dos veces luego de comer eso- le advirtió Rachel ganando una sonrisa y un asentimiento de la rubia.

Luego del almuerzo, las chicas decidieron salir a pasear y correr un poco por el parque, aprovechando el día soleado que se presentaba ante ellas. Vestidas con shorts, musculosas y zapatillas deportivas (Rachel vestía pantalones azules y remera blanca con zapatillas blancas, mientras que Quinn iba toda de negro) sumado a una coleta en el pelo y sus respectivos Ray Ban.

-no quieres gastar energías de otra forma?- sugirió la fotógrafa mirando las piernas y el culo de su novia mientras bajaban del ascensor.

-por mucho que me gustaría, el día está hermoso como para pasarlo encerradas teniendo sexo- respondió la diva susurrando la última parte y tomando la mano de Quinn para arrastrarla hacia el parque.

* * *

Corrieron por el parque una hora entre risas, charlas y competencias, siempre manteniendo contacto de alguna manera. Quinn se tiró en el césped para estirar y descansar mientras Rachel se acercó a un kiosco en busca de agua para ambas.

-Aquí tienes cariño- la diva le entregaba el agua a su novia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias nena- la rubia picoteó los labios de su acompañante.-me ayudas a estirar?-preguntó una vez saciada su sed.

-Claro, tumbate de espalda y levanta una pierna- ordenó Rachel poniéndose de pie frente a la rubia y tomando su pierna levantada para estirarla.-ahora dame la otra- pidió, la rubia siguió las órdenes de Rachel sonriente- esto puede doler- advirtió la morena arrodillándose y flexionando la pierna alzada de Quinn y empujándola hacia el pecho, para luego apoyar su peso sobre la misma haciendo jadear a la rubia.

-Esta parte del estiramiento me gusta- canturreó sonriente la fotógrafa teniendo a poca distancia la boca de su novia. Era una posición algo íntima para estirar pero ninguna se quejaba.

-A mi también cielo, ahora vamos a estirar la otra pierna- Rachel repetía el movimiento situándose nuevamente sobre la rubia- es muy estimulante que seas tan flexible- ronroneó.

-Agradécele a la coach Sylvester, los años de cheerios hicieron maravillas en mi- la rubia se mordía seductoramente el labio antes de continuar- y dime? A quien debo agradecerle por tus movimientos de lengua?-

-oh dios- la diva se ruborizó furiosamente ganando una pequeña risa de Quinn- no te rias!- la retó soltando su pierna y sentándose a su lado.

-No hagas esos lindos pucheros- pidió Quinn empujando a la morena de espaldas al césped y situándose sobre ella sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos situados a ambos lados de la cabeza de la diva- no lo dije como algo malo, me encanta lo que haces con tu boca sobre mi cuerpo- dijo con voz seductora acercándose al cuello de la morena- tanto como lo que hago con la mía sobre el tuyo- susurró chupando y dejando una marca sobre la clavícula.

-cariño…- jadeó la diva sintiéndose más caliente que cuando corria.

-Quiero hacerte el amor tan mal en estos momentos- Quinn no se la hacia nada fácil. Rachel tomó su nuca con una mano y junto sus bocas en un apasionado beso haciendo flaquear los brazos de la rubia quien terminó apoyando su peso sobre la diva mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla.

-creo…oh dios- Rachel intentaba hablar mientras Quinn atacaba su cuello- que es hora de irnos a casa nena- su tono era urgente.

-yo también lo creo- Quinn se levantó tomando las manos de la morena para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Pasando un brazo por la cintura de Rachel para pegarla a su cuerpo, la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento sonriente.

Luego de otra sesión caliente entre ambas, llegó la hora en que Rachel debía irse al teatro y Quinn no quería dejarla ir, le quedaban algunas horas antes de viajar de nuevo hacia su vida y su trabajo.

-Sabes que no quiero irme, pero debo trabajar- la diva intentaba separarse de la rubia quien la abrazaba por la cintura sin ganas de dejarla ir.

-Puedo ir contigo?- pidió Quinn como último intento- prometo portarme bien- agregó. Hacía unos minutos que ambas discutían sobre los planes para la noche y uno de los de Quinn era hacerle el amor a Rachel en su camerino, el cual fue vetado por la morena por lo menos hasta que el show haya terminado, ya que tenia algunas rutinas de calentamiento que debía realizar antes del inicio del espectáculo y gritar cuando llegase su orgasmo no era uno de ellos.

-Bien, te tomo la palabra- la diva sintió las manos de Quinn retirarse de su cadera antes de verla salir corriendo hacia su valija para cambiarse de ropa y luego cerrarla, dejando todo su equipaje listo para el vuelo de la madrugada.

Las chicas salieron hacia el teatro en el auto de Rachel, cantando algunas canciones de la radio divertidas como si fueran dos adolescentes.

En la puerta, Rob las saludó sonriente ganándose un guiño por parte de Quinn quien caminaba detrás de Rachel sin quitarle los ojos de encima. No podía creer que después de todas las veces que habían hecho el amor todavía se sentía con ganas de más.

-Hola chicos- saludó la diva a algunos técnicos que se encontraban ultimando detalles de iluminación y sonido.

-Hola señorita Berry- corearon antes de dirigir su vista hacia Quinn- señorita Fabray- uno de ellos saludó, reconociéndola. La rubia solo sonrió a modo de saludo antes de dirigirse con su novia al backstage pero llegando a oir a uno de ellos.

-entonces es cierto que son novias?-la voz de un hombre se dejaba escuchar.

-Eso parece- respondió el que la reconoció.

-eso es hot amigo- Quinn dejó de escuchar luego de eso.

-Que pasa?- preguntó Rachel viendo la cara de su novia.

-nada cariño, los técnicos al parecer piensan que somos "hot"- respondió sonriente haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

-eso no es nuevo nena- Rachel guiñó un ojo mientras ingresaba a su camerino, encontrándose con alguien dentro- jesse!- corrió a saludarlo saltando en sus brazos.

-Hola mi vida!- saludó él sonriendo, haciendo estallar de celos a Quinn.

-mi vida?- preguntó la rubia con una ceja alzada.

-oh wouw Fabray veo que no perdiste tu encanto- bromeó el soltando a Rachel.

-cariño Jessie siempre me llama así- Rachel la tomó por la cintura- además es gay- le susurró.

-Es cierto, yo ya estoy tomado por un hermoso y musculoso hombre- bromeó Jessie acercándose a la rubia para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla- ya no me gustan las enanas cantarinas-

-hey!- se quejó la morena.

-Sabes que te quiero igual cielo- él respondió.

-Quien iba a decirlo, Jessie St James es gay- bromeó la fotógrafa sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo, no tienes nada que decirme, tu eres un arcoíris andante- respondió el cantante con falso enfado.

-Al lado de esta belleza puedo ser lo que ella quiera- la rubia volvía a derretir el corazón de Rachel.

-wouw Rach la tienes donde quieras- bromeó el cantante.

-Cállate Jessie- ordenó la diva antes de besar dulcemente a su novia- eres un encanto cariño-

-lo se- respondió Quinn haciendo reír a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación.

-Bueno, yo tengo que prepararme, asique chicos si son tan amables…- Rachel educadamente los invitaba a retirarse.

-Yo ya estoy listo asique quizás la rubia aquí quisiera acompañarme un rato- pidió Jessie.

-Claro, no tengo nada mejor para hacer- respondió Quinn siguiendo al ex Vocal Adrenaline a su camerino. Una vez allí, se acomodó sobre un sofá de cuero de dos cuerpos mientras que Jessie se sentó frente a ella en una silla.- asique… ahora vas a darme la charla cierto?- la rubia sabía que podía pasar algo así.

-Eres inteligente rubia- bromeó él- pero si, Rachel es mi mejor amiga y como si fuera una hermana pequeña-

-Con la cual intentaste acostarte años atrás y le rompiste el corazón- la rubia todavía le guardaba rencor.

-Si, pero yo era un idiota en esos momentos- argumentó él mientra escuchaba murmurar a Quinn algo como "todavía lo eres"- y Rachel ya me perdonó por el pasado, al igual que te perdonó a ti por toda las cosas que le hiciste durante dos años- eso fue un golpe bajo hacia la fotógrafa quien solo asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada- mira, yo te entiendo, tu eras una persona reprimida al igual que yo- Quinn alzo su mirada.

-Que?- preguntó atónita.

-Si, lo que escuchaste, yo no quería aceptar que era gay en la secundaria y me tomó un largo tiempo aceptarme a mi mismo por lo que era- contó- pero sabes quien me abrió los ojos?-

-no- respondió la rubia.

-Rachel- Quinn lo miró interrogante- nos encontramos en una fiesta y yo estaba borracho, intenté llevarla a una habitación para estar solos… tu sabes- dijo ganándose una mirada de muerte de la rubia- pero ella me llevó al patio y me dio una cachetada- Quinn se rió- ella me dijo: "Jessie tu no tienes que hacer esto, sé que crees que hay muchas razones para mentirte a ti mismo, pero tu sabes que cada vez que lo haces te rompes un poco más por dentro y eso no es bueno, vas a terminar casado con una gran mujer, con dos hijos y un día te vas a dar cuenta que no es lo que querías, vas a comenzar a beber para poder estar con tu esposa queriendo estar con un hombre en su lugar y con algo de suerte vas a vivir muchos años o morir de cirrosis en el proceso…" imagínate, era un discurso totalmente dramático mientras yo no entendía como carajo se dio cuenta-

-Ella es dramática desde su nacimiento- bromeó la rubia sonriente- además de ser muy observadora- agregó.

-Exacto! Esa misma noche me llevó a mi casa y se quedó a cuidarme, al otro día no podía mirarla a los ojos de la vergüenza que sentía, pero ella volvió a darme uno de sus discursos interminables y años más tarde hete aquí, con un hombre que me hace feliz , trabajando en Broadway junto a mi mejor amiga en un show increíble- contó con una sonrisa radiante.-pero esto no es sobre mí, sino sobre la persona a la cual tienes la suerte de llamar novia- Jessie se puso serio- Quinn yo no se como eres en tu vida ahora, pero te juro que si lastimas a Rachel yo mismo me encargaré de ti-

-Primero: no esta en mis pensamientos lastimar a Rachel, ella es lo más importante para mi ahora y segundo, si llego a lastimarla yo misma le pediré a Santana se encargue de mi- Jessie sonrió ante eso.

-Sigue siendo tan terrible como en el secundario?-preguntó.

-Peor, ahora es una temida abogada- Ambos rieron, la latina seguía siendo la misma que cuando era adolescente.

-esta bien, pero estas avisada. Rachel es la persona más dulce que conozco y no me gustaría verla con el corazón roto nuevamente- el cantante finalizaba su discurso por ahora- bueno, aunque debo felicitarte por las flores y el vestido de anoche, sentí un poco de envidia te digo-

-jaja eso no fue nada, pero mi boca esta cerrada- respondió rápidamente antes de que el chico pidiera detalles- solo debo decirte que esa mujer volvería gay o hetero a cualquiera…-

-es una fiera en la cama cierto?- preguntó el divertido.

-es una diosa del sexo- contó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- bueno, ella es sensualidad pura, cualquiera puede verlo-

-Se a lo que te refieres, muchos de los chicas y chicas del elenco que han tenido la suerte de verla en ropa interior en alguno de sus cambios de ropa se han quedado con la boca abierta, por lo que ahora ella se cambia en su camerino para evitar las miradas indecentes- contó.

-Me imagino, y me alegro de que ya no la puedan ver, sino tendría que ponerlos en su lugar- la rubia volvía a teñir su voz de celos.

-No te preocupes, yo ya lo hice por ti- jessie se encargó de hablar con todos ellos dejando en claro que era irrespetuoso y poco profesional.

-Gracias- la rubia sonreía- no se si sabes, pero esta noche debo volver a LA…- comenzó.

- Algo había escuchado- interrumpió él.

-Si pues, no quería irme pero tengo clientes importantes mañana a la mañana- prosiguió- por eso quiero pedirte que la cuides por mi, sabes que los paparazzi están intratables y hace poco apareció su acosador, Mario- contó con una mueca.

-Si, Rachel me habló de él cuando comenzó con sus acosos y cuando se lo encontraron nuevamente la semana pasada- contó con repugnancia.

-Por eso, él idiota amenazó con matarla y eso es algo que me aterra- contó.-Quise hablar con ella para ponerle un guardaespaldas pero se negó totalmente, diciendo que tener a alguien siguiéndola a todas partes era algo incómodo y anti personal- dijo con una mueca.

-Ella no me contó sobre la amenaza- respondió disgustado Jessie.

-Porque no se lo tomó en serio- Quinn estaba enojada con la diva por ello.

-Bien, te prometo que yo la cuidaré con mi vida si hace falta, aunque voy a insistir en un guardaespaldas o contrataré uno yo mismo sin su consentimiento- el chico ya estaba planeando hacer lo segundo si no lograba convencerla.

-Gracias, eso me deja más tranquila- ella lo abrazó suavemente- Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, con mi celular y el número de mi oficina, cualquier cosa por más pequeña que sea no dudes en avisarme- el chico tomó la tarjeta y le entregó la suya.

-Aquí tienes mi numero por cualquier cosa- Quinn guardó la tarjeta y salió del camerino hacia el asiento en primera fila que la diva le había reservado.

* * *

Luego de un impresionante show (algo normal en la vida de Rachel) ambas chicas decidieron ir a cenar acompañadas de Jessie y su novio Thomas.

-Chicas, Tom se nos unirá allí, estaba terminando una reunión con su manager- contó Jessie mirando su teléfono.

-Bien, vamos- Rachel tomaba la mano de Quinn y el brazo de Jessie para sacarlos del teatro.

-ugg a mi me gusta estar detrás de la cámara, no delante- se quejó Quinn por todos los flashes que la abordaban.

-Lo siento cariño, solo ignóralos- le susurró la diva.

Luego de que Rachel y Jessie firmaran autógrafos y se sacaran fotos con sus fans se dirigieron hacia un restaurante frente al Central Park.

-Buenas noches, una mesa para cuatro por favor- pidió Quinn al maître.

-Por supuesto, sígame por aquí por favor- respondió con amabilidad el hombre

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en una de las mesas alejada de las ventanas donde algunos paparazzi se encontraban

-Tom esta llegando, recién me envió un mensaje, voy a esperarlo en la puerta- Jessie se levantó tomando su celular.

-Hace mucho que salen?- le preguntó Quinn a su novia.

-Hace unos meses, la semana pasada Tom le presentó a su familia- respondió Rachel sonriente- son tan lindos juntos-

-Tu eres linda- Quinn aprovechaba para dejar un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto- Rachel hacia un lindo puchero.

-El fin de semana voy a volver si o si, no creo aguantar más de tres días sin verte- la fotógrafa ya estaba planeando un viaje de dos días a la ciudad.

-En serio?- la diva cambiaba su puchero por una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, mañana apenas llegue a la oficina voy a pedirle a Bruce que reserve el pasaje- contó antes de que la morocha la abrazara y la besara.

-Ejem chicas- interrumpió Jessie- Tom esta aquí- señaló a un alto morocho de ojos verdes y pelo corto despeinado pero sexy.-amor ella es…-

-Quinnie?- preguntó el muchacho sonriente.

-Tommy?- preguntó la rubia soltando a Rachel y parándose para abrazar al modelo- oh tommy!-

-Quinn hace tiempo que no te veía!- le reprochó Tom a la rubia sin soltarla.

-Ustedes se conocen?- preguntaron Jessie y Rachel al mismo tiempo.

-Pues, esta hermosa dama aquí- contó el modelo- fue quien me lanzó a la fama.-

-Que?- preguntó Jessie.

-Me lo encontré en LA en una disco mientras yo trabajaba para mi antiguo jefe, y estábamos buscando a alguien desconocido para realizar una campaña publicitaria y cuando lo vi, le ofrecí el trabajo- contó sonriente la fotógrafa

-De más esta decir que la campaña fue un éxito y que luego las ofertas de modelaje me llovieron- finalizó sonriendo el joven.

-Que puedo decir, mi novio tiene talento- bromeó Jessie abrazando a su novio.

-Enana es bueno verte- el morocho saludaba a Rachel con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tom vuelves a decirle enana a mi novia y te las veras conmigo- Quinn defendió a su novia quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Tu novia?- el modelo estaba sorprendido.

-duh acaso no lees los diarios?- bromeó la rubia- si, esta belleza es mi novia- contó besando a Rachel en la mejilla.

-Ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza con alguien que vale la pena- bromeó el modelo.

-oye, tu tampoco te puedes quejar- contratacó la rubia.

-Yo llevo meses portándome bien- respondió él sentándose junto a Jessie.

-Felicitaciones amigo, ya era hora también- Quinn le sonrió dulcemente antes de tomar la mano de su novia sobre la mesa.

Cenaron tranquilamente con muchas anécdotas por parte de la rubia y el modelo. Se despidieron con la promesa de rencontrarse en LA en unas semanas antes de que los chicos se fueron por su lado y las chicas por otro.

-Tienes todo listo?- preguntó Rachel mientras se sentaba en el sillón del living junto a Quinn.

-Si, las valijas ya están en el baúl del auto alquilado- contó.

-Quiero acompañarte al aeropuerto- se quejó la diva con un puchero.

-Cariño ya lo hablamos, no quiero que manejes de noche y menos sola- la rubia era bastante protectora.

-Y si me lleva Paul?- preguntó como última opción refiriéndose a su chofer.

-Bien, si él esta libre y puede llevarte no veo porque no- respondió la rubia haciendo sonreír a la diva.

-Ya lo llamo- comentó levantándose en busca de su teléfono. Dos minutos más tarde volvió a sentarse en el regazo de su novia- estará aquí a las 11- le contó.

-Tenemos una hora, quieres acompañarme en la ducha?- ronroneó sobre el cuello de la diva.

-pense que nunca lo preguntarías- respondió Rachel levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras mientras se desnudaba en el camino. Quinn ni lerda ni perezosa corrió tras ella mientras se despojaba de su ropa.

-Me encanta ducharme contigo- jadeó Quinn luego de su sesión de sexo bajo el agua caliente.

-Lo mismo digo- Rachel sonreía ante la expresión de placer de su novia.

-Vamos cariño, esta por llegar el chofer- la rubia le tendía una toalla a la diva mientras envolvía su cuerpo en otra. Ninguna de las dos quería terminar aquello pero Quinn no podía perder el vuelo.

Se cambiaron entre miradas de anhelo y sonrisas pícaras y cuando el reloj marcó las 11 Paul golpeaba la puerta del departamento.

-Yo atiendo- la rubia corrió hacia la puerta.-Hola Paul, pasa-

-Buenas noches señorita Fabray- saludó el hombre.

-Ya estoy- Rachel aparecía vestida con unos ajustados jeans, una camisa blanca y un saco negro. Quinn vestía también unos jeans ajustados, una remera negra y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Vamos- la rubia tomó su cartera y un pequeño bolso de mano antes de salir del departamento.- tu arranca Paul, yo los sigo- la rubia le dejó un suave beso en los labios a Rachel antes de dirigirse a su auto.

20 minutos después la rubia estacionaba su Mercedes junto a la limusina negra de la diva.

-Voy a devolver el auto y vuelvo- dijo la rubia mientras el chofer descargaba sus valijas.

-Bien, te espero aquí cariño- respondió la morena.

Diez minutos después Quinn volvía caminando sonriente.

-Ya estoy, vamos?- le ofreció una mano a la diva mientras Paul se encontraba empujando un carrito con las valijas de la fotógrafa.

Llegaron a la sala de Check-in donde la rubia despachó sus valijas y se volvió para despedirse de su novia, dado que el vuelo estaba a punto de partir.

-Adios Paul- se despidió con un abrazo al chofer mientras le metía unos cuantos billetes de 100 en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- por sus servicios y el horario- le susurró cuando el hombre se dio cuenta.

-Gracias señorita Fabray, tenga un buen vuelo-

-Amor, te voy a extrañar- dijo al borde de las lágrimas abrazando a Rachel.

-Yo también cariño- la diva sonreía mientras sentía algunas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

-shh no llores nena por favor, cuando quieras acordar yo estaré aquí de vuelta- Quinn limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas de su novia antes de dejarle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Última llamada para el vuelo 2074 con destino a Los Ángeles por puerta 8- se escuchaba una voz por los altoparlantes.

-Ese es mi vuelo- Quinn se negaba a soltar a la diva.

-Ve amor- Rachel le dejaba otro beso, esta vez más largo y profundo- avísame apenas llegues-

-Claro, te quiero- le dijo antes de dejar un beso más corto.

-yo también te quiero cariño- Rachel se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía antes de ver a la rubia desaparecer por el pasillo.-Vamos Paul-

-Si señorita Berry- El chofer llevó a Rachel a su departamento.

Cuando se despertó para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos se encontró con el mensaje de la rubia, enviado horas después de su vuelo.

**-"hola mi amor, llegue bien. San y Britt me estaban esperando en el aeropuerto. Te extraño, siempre tuya-QF"**

Rápidamente respondió.

**-"Hola cariño, recién leo tu mensaje. Yo también te extraño nena, mi cama se sentía muy fría sin ti. Te quiero, besos-RB"**

-Va a ser una semana muy larga- dijeron ambas chicas en distintas partes del país.


	14. Problemas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 14: Problemas.

Ya era jueves, Rachel estaba cansada de los paparazzi siguiéndola a sol y a sombra. Había hablado muy poco con Quinn el día anterior y eso la ponía de mal humor.

-ufff!- se quejó Rachel mientras ingresaba a la oficina de Tina.

-Hola Rach, como estas?- preguntó Tina recibiendo una mirada asesina de su amiga- veo que no muy bien…-murmuró bajito.

-Estoy cansada, me tienen podrida!- la diva se desquitaba con su amiga- lo siento T, no quiero agarrármela contigo pero tengo un humor de perros hoy- se movió para abrazar a su amiga a modo de saludo.

-Esta bien cariño, te entiendo- Tina se sentaba en su escritorio con Rachel frente a ella.-pensaste que vas a hacer cuando termine la obra la semana que viene?-

-Si, lo medite y creo que lo mejor va a ser aceptar el papel en esa serie, luego esperar a ver que sale. Aunque las ofertas de teatro son muy buenas, quiero tomarme un descanso y explorar otras cosas- respondió Rachel decidida.

-Bien, creo que es lo mejor- Tina tomaba su teléfono- voy a llamar a Ryan para avisarle de tu decisión y programar una reunión, así puedes conocer a los productores y de paso firmar el contrato. Te parece bien?-

-Bien, tu solo avísame el día y el lugar de la reunión. Tony me dijo que él iría conmigo- Rachel sabía que su representante quería asegurarse que todo salga bien.

-En cuanto a eso…-su amiga comenzó- lo más probable es que la reunión sea en LA, dado que en poco tiempo comenzarían las grabaciones de tu participación-

-oh, bueno entonces trata de que sea luego de que termine la obra, así puedo viajar por unos días y no tener que ir y volver en un día- Rachel omitió que también era una excusa para ver a Quinn pero su amiga lo sabía.

-Bien, eso es todo, creo que eso es todo Rach, o necesitas algo más?-

-Puedes sacarme de encima a los paparazzi?- preguntó con una mueca.

-No, pero lo voy a intentar. Sigues sin querer dar declaraciones?- la diva se había negado a hablar de su vida privada.

-Por supuesto, ellos no tienen por qué saber lo que ocurre con mi vida privada, y yo no pienso darles algo de que hablar- la morena se levantó con una sonrisa, le dio un beso a su amiga y caminó hacia la puerta- bye T-

-Nos vemos Rach, te llamo cuando haya arreglado todo- se despidió Tina mientras buscaba el número de Ryan para arreglar el encuentro.

Rachel se dirigió al teatro temprano, tratando de despejar su cabeza. Intentó llamar a Quinn pero solo se escuchaba su voz diciendo "lo siento no puedo atender ahora, deja tu mensaje después de tono…"

-Quinn es Rach, solo quería saber como estabas, bueno llámame. Besos- la morena dejaba su celular algo frustrada y comenzaba a prepararse.

Una vez cambiada, peinada y maquillada, la diva encendió la televisión de su camerino, mientras buscaba algo interesante para ver, cayó en un canal de chimentos. El título en la pantalla era lo que más le llamó la atención.

"**Quinn fabray con nuevo amor?"** en la pantalla mostraban a la fotógrafa abrazando a otra rubia mientras paseaban por la costa. Rachel subió el volumen para escuchar lo que decían sobre su novia.

**-Al parecer, a la fotógrafa no le importó tanto la estrella de broadway Rachel Berry y al volver a LA encontró una rubia con quien entretenerse. Según fuentes oficiales se las vio compartiendo un paseo tomadas del brazo y un almuerzo entre risas y abrazos. Aún no se conoce la identidad de la acompañante de Quinn pero por las fotos se ve que es una mujer hermosa, como las que se acostumbra ver alrededor de la fotógrafa. Sabrá Rachel de esto? Seguiremos informándoles más tarde-**

La morena no supo el momento exacto en el que comenzó a llorar, pero cuando Jessie entró en su camerino no logró ocultarlo.

-Estrella! Que pasa?- preguntó el cantante mientras la abrazaba.

-Quinn- dijo ella sollozando- ella me esta engañando-

-Que?- el enojo y la sorpresa estaba teñida en la voz del muchacho.

-Mira- dijo Rachel apuntando hacia el televisor. Ahí todavía estaban las fotos de las dos rubias y el tí ahora tenía una expresión dura en el rostro mientras abrazaba a su amiga- Yo estuve todo el día intentando comunicarme con ella y ahora veo porque no me atendió. Soy una idiota Jess- la morena seguía sollozando.

-shh cariño no llores- él chico tenia ganas de matar a la rubia- no eres una idiota corazón, en todo caso ella es la idiota-

-Yo le creí todas sus palabras, sabia que después de una semana no podían ser sinceras, además una persona como ella no estaría con alguien como yo-

-No digas eso, tu eres una mujer hermosa, cualquiera mataría por tenerte a su lado cariño- Jessie maldecía mentalmente a Quinn.

-Rachel, media hora para el show- un asistente hablaba a través de la puerta.

-Tengo que hacer mis calentamientos, hablamos luego si?- Rachel se metió en su papel profesional borrando las lágrimas y poniendo cara de póker.

-Claro, tengo que cambiarme- Jessie le dejo un beso en la frente y se retiró a su camerino.

El show fue fabuloso como siempre, aunque se veía la tristeza en los ojos de la diva. Al salir del teatro Jessie acompañó a Rachel a su casa diciendo que él cocinaría par ambos.

-No tengo hambre Jess- Rachel se encerró en su cuarto apenas llegó. Media hora más tarde el cantante aparecía en su habitación con un té y un sándwich vegetariano.

-Tienes que comer algo estrella- el joven dejo la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa de luz de la diva y se sentó a su lado abrazándola.-Lo hice con todo mi amor para ti-

-Gracias, pero de verdad no tengo hambre- La diva intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas.-solo quiero dormir-

-Quieres que me quede contigo? Puedo ser como un osito de peluche y me puedes abrazar- Jessie usaba toda la dulzura posible en su voz mientras se acomodaba al lado de Rachel y abría los brazos.

-Eres un amor- Rachel sonrió antes de posar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y llorar en silencio, mientras él acariciaba su espalda y la dejaba soltar sus lágrimas.

Cuando Rachel se durmió, jessie tomó su celular y envió un simple mensaje para Quinn.

-**"Eres una idiota-Jessie"**

Luego dejó un beso sobre la frente de una dormida Rachel antes de cerrar sus ojos y rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

El mismo jueves, en LA.

Quinn comenzaba el día abrumada de trabajo. El día anterior había tenido poco tiempo para hablar con Rachel y eso no le gustaba.

Ahora se encontraba en su oficina terminando con el trabajo atrasado mientras esperaba el café que le había pedido a su secretaria.

A los pocos minutos Gladys le dejaba el café sobre su escritorio antes de retirarse de nuevo a la recepción. En un mal movimiento, Quinn voltea el café, cayendo sobre su teléfono de lleno.

-oh mierda!- se quejo mientras levantaba algunos contratos para que no se mojaran.-Gladys alcánzame un trapo- pidió por el intercomunicador.

-Aquí tiene señorita Fabray- la recepcionista ingresaba viendo el desastre sobre el escritorio de la rubia.-debo decir que su teléfono esta arruinado- comentó mientras limpiaba el café desparramado.

-Si, lo se. Demonios!- se quejó mientras intentaba prender el aparato pero era un caso perdido.

Su mañana definitivamente había comenzado mal. Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana una visita inesperada se hizo presente en la puerta de su oficina.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre, tapada de trabajo- una voz femenina sacaba a Quinn de su concentración frente a la computadora.

-oh dios mio! Charlie!- la fotógrafa corria a saludar a la hermosa rubia parada en su oficina.

-Como estas Q?- pidió.

-Bien y tu hermanita?- Quinn estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor. Bah, en realidad era su media hermana, fruto de una relación extramatrimonial de su padre. La joven en cuestión, era muy parecida a Quinn aunque sus ojos eran marrones y algunos rasgos eran pertenecientes a su mama, Sandra. La chica había cumplido sus 18 hace poco y ahora se estaba mudando a LA desde Ontario para estudiar en la UCLA.

-Bien, llegue hace un rato, tengo que ir al campus a instalarme pero quería pasar a saludarte- Charlie adoraba a Quinn. La fotógrafa la había aceptado desde el momento en que se enteró de su existencia, hace unos dos años.

-Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo, almorzamos y luego te llevo al campus?- ofreció Quinn.

-Me encantaría, quiero conocer la playa- dijo emocionada la muchacha.

-Tengo que pasar por un centro de electrónica en el camino- djio Quinn mientras salían de su oficina, su hermana la miró interrogante- Mas temprano esta mañana voltee mi café sobre mi celular y aunque sé que no tiene arreglo necesito saber si puedo recuperar la lista de contactos y algunas fotos de Beth- explicó.

-En que mundo tienes la cabeza hermana?- bromeó Charlie.-oh ya sé, en el mundo Rachel Berry según la prensa! Que buen ojo tienes Q, Rachel esta para el infarto-

-Charlotte Fabray deja de babear por mi novia- la retó Quinn celosa.

-Es imposible no hacerlo Q. viste esas piernas que tiene?- preguntó como si nada- sumado al tremendo cuerpo, canta como los dioses! Si fuera por mi la tendría cantando todo el día mientras hago de las mías con mis manos- la joven soñaba despierta hasta que su hermana la golpeó en la cabeza.

-si fuera tu, dejaría de soñar con el cuerpo de mi novia- le siseó- puedes ser mi hermana pero Rachel esta fuera de tu alcance-

-Es imposible no babearse con ella Quinn, y tu eres una chica con suerte- le dijo sonriente.

Ambas rubias llegaron a la costa, pasearon por la playa tomadas del brazo mientras Charlie le contaba sobre su baile de promoción donde salió reina. Para la hora del almuerzo, Quinn la llevó a un bonito restaurante donde ambas pidieron bacón (se ve que estaba en los genes) papas fritas, y una hamburguesa. Era un almuerzo suculento, cualquiera se asombraría de verlas comer, dado que ambas eran mujeres sin un rollo encima.

Cuando salieron del restó, Quinn la llevó al campus y le ayudo a acomodarse. Mientras terminaban llegó la que seria compañera de habitación de Charlie.

-Hola soy Bianca Molinari- una alta morena de ojos azules se presentaba ante las hermanas Fabray. La chica era hermosa, y eso se notó en la cara de Charlie.

-ho—hola soy Charlotte Fabray, pero puedes decirme Charlie- la menor de las Fabray se presentaba ante su compañera de habitación tartamudeando un poco ante la belleza de la morocha.

-Hola Bianca, yo soy Quinn Fabray, hermana de Charlie.-Quinn saludaba con la mano a la joven antes de dirigirse a su hermana pequeña-Bueno C, yo me voy. Tengo que terminar unas cosas en la oficina. Cuando tenga el teléfono nuevo te llamo ok?-

-Ok, ciao Q- ambas hermanas de abrazaron y cuando la fotógrafa salía le guiño un ojo a Charlie señalando a la morena que estaba de espaldas a ellas.

Quinn volvió a su oficina, sin ser consiente que todo el tiempo que había pasado con su hermanita habían sido seguidas por un paparazzi. La rubia había pasado a dejar su teléfono arruinado en un local donde le prometieron tener la información que había requerido para la mañana siguiente, junto a un nuevo teléfono.

La rubia se encargó de llamar a Santana desde su oficina para avisarle de la llegada de Charlie y la situación con su teléfono. La latina bromeó un rato a su costa dado que tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado. Cuando quiso llamar a Rachel a la noche, el celular de la diva estaba apagado por lo que solo le dejo un mensaje en su correo de voz.

-"**Cariño tuve un problema con mi celular, mañana apenas me lo arreglen te llamo. Te quiero. Quinn"**

Se acostó cansada, y se durmió a los pocos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente salió temprano en busca de su nuevo teléfono.

-Bueno días- saludó al dueño del local.

-Señorita Fabray ya tengo su nuevo teléfono con la información que me pidió ayer- el hombre le tendía un teléfono idéntico al que tenia, la rubia lo prendió y notó que había algunas llamadas perdidas de Rachel de la tarde anterior, un correo de voz y un texto de Jessie.

-Muchas gracias, cuanto le debo?- el hombre le dijo el monto y la rubia pago rápidamente. Mientras salía del local abrió el mensaje del cantante. "eres una idiota" se leía y Quinn no entendía nada. Paso a escuchar el correo de voz y sonrió ante el mensaje de Rachel. Intentó llamarla pero la diva al segundo tono cortó la llamada sin querer atenderla. Extrañada probó nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Caminó hacia su auto y se bajo en el garaje de su oficina. Cuando entraba se sorprendió ante la cantidad de paparazzi que allí esperaban.

-Quinn quien es tu nuevo amor?-

-Engañaste a Rachel Berry?-

-Todo era una puesta en escena?-

-Sabe Rachel sobre tu nueva novia?-

-Puedes decirnos el nombre de la rubia que estaba ayer contigo?-

Muchas preguntas fueron escuchadas por Quinn quien cada vez entendía menos. Entró al edificio y se encontró con Bruce.

-Creo que deberías ver esto- le dijo tendiéndole una revista de chimentos.

**-"Quinn fabray con nuevo amor"**- se leía en la portada donde había una foto de ella abrazando a Charlie sonriente. Continuó leyendo la revista en donde contaban que habían estado paseando por la costa y luego aparecían fotos de ellas almorzando. Asimismo hablaban sobre Rachel señalando a la morena como la cornuda de la película.

-Que mierda es esto?- preguntó alterada. Ahora entendía el mensaje de Jessie y la negación de Rachel a aceptar sus llamadas.

-Al parecer ayer te siguieron a ti y a Charlie. Armaron todo como si estuvieras engañando a Rachel con ella y se entiende, viendo el cariño que se muestra en las fotos- Bruce le contaba algo disgustado.

-oh dios, Rachel- Quinn estaba segura de que la morena se habría creído los rumores. Tomó su celular y volvió a llamarla, sin ser atendida por la diva. Intento unas veces más hasta que se dio por vencida. Enseguida otra idea se le vino a la cabeza. Buscó el número entre sus contactos y llamó, esperando que atendieran.

J: -Que quieres Fabray?- se notaba el tono molesto en la voz.

Q: -Jessie, Rachel esta contigo?-

J: -Si- su tono era cortante.

Q: -Pasame con ella por favor, la llame a su celular y no me atiende- el tono de Quinn era de súplica.

J: -Si no te atiende es porque no quiere hablar contigo, no lo pensaste? Te crees que puedes engañarla y luego esperar que te atienda como si nada?- preguntó alterado.

Q: -Jessie yo no la engañe! Dejame hablar con ella y explicarle- pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

J: -Lo siento Quinn pero no me interesan tus excusas, adiós- el muchacho cortó.

-Jessie? Jessie? maldita sea!- se quejó la rubia mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su oficina y se tomaba la cabeza.

-Quinn estas bien?- Bruce se sentaba a su lado mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-No Bruce, Rachel no quiere hablar conmigo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ella les creyó toda la historia sin darme opción a explicarle- ahora las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la rubia.

-Shh no llores- Bruce la abrazó mientras trataba de calmarla.-porque no la intentas llamar desde mi celular, total no conoce el número- Quinn levantó la cabeza con brillo en los ojos.

-Esa es una gran idea!- respondió esperanzada.

-Toma- su amigo le tendió el teléfono.-yo estaré afuera por cualquier cosa- dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de la oficina de Quinn.

Ella marcó el número de Rachel y espero. Un todo…dos tonos…

R: -Rachel Berry al habla- se escuchó la voz de la morena.

Q: -Rachel es Quinn, no me cortes por favor- pidió.

R: -Que quieres Quinn?- se notaba el enfado en su voz.

Q: -Explicarte Rach, todo lo que dice la prensa es mentira, yo nunca te engañaría-

R: -Yo vi las fotos Quinn- la voz de la morocha sonaba quebrada.

Q: -Esas fotos fueron tergiversadas, esa rubia de las fotos es mi hermana pequeña- la rubia intentaba explicar pero fue cortada por Rachel.

R: -Esa excusa es absurda, yo conozco a tu hermana y es más grande que tu-

Q: -No estaba hablando de Frannie, sino de Charlie. Ella es mi hermana pequeña, producto de una de las infidelidades de mi padre, por favor tienes que creerme, yo te quiero Rach, nunca te engañaría.- Ahora ambas chicas sollozaban.

R: -Por qué no atendiste mis llamadas ayer?- la morena comenzaba a ceder.

Q: -Ayer a la mañana volqué el café sobre mi teléfono, lo llevé a reparar pero como no tenia arreglo pudieron recuperar los contactos y fotos y pasarlos a un nuevo teléfono. Recién hace un rato pase a buscar el nuevo celular y escuché tu mensaje. Te llamé anoche desde el teléfono fijo de casa pero tu celular estaba apagado por lo que te deje un mensaje de voz- Quinn explicaba todo, tratando de que la morena le creyera.

R: -Quiero creerte Quinn pero tu nunca mencionaste a una hermana pequeña-

Q: -Yo me enteré de ella hace dos años cariño, muy pocas personas la conocen aunque lleva el apellido Fabray nadie la relacionó conmigo porque vive en Ontario. Ayer llegó para empezar la universidad aquí y me sorprendió en mi oficina. Salí a mostrarle la ciudad, almorzamos y luego la lleve al campus. Rach yo nunca te engañaría, tu eres todo lo que quiero ahora, te quiero y quiero estar contigo- la voz de Quinn sonaba dulce.

R: -no sabes lo mal que me sentí Quinn- Rachel sollozaba al otro lado de la línea, haciendo el corazón de Quinn estrujarse.

Q: -shh no llores amor, por favor no llores- pedía la rubia- realmente lamento que hayas pasado eso, yo te juro con mi vida que nunca haría nada para lastimarte.-

R: -Te extraño- susurró la morena.

Q: -Yo también te extraño nena, no sabes la falta que me haces, mañana voy a estar allá, junto a ti para llenarte de besos y mimos-

R: -De verdad vienes mañana?- la voz de Rachel sonaba esperanzada.

Q: -Por supuesto, te dije que iría e iré, aunque tenga que ir caminando- bromeó Quinn ganando una pequeña risita de la morena.

R: -Te quiero, perdón por no atenderte antes- se disculpó Rachel al otro lado de la línea.

Q: -Esta bien nena, pero prométeme que cuando suceda algo así me dejaras explicarte- pidió.

R: -Te lo prometo-

Q: -Te quiero Rachel Berry, y tienes Quinn para rato- bromeó.

R: -amor tengo que irme, Jessie me espera para almorzar. Te quiero besos-

Q: -Ciao amor, yo también te quiero. Saludos a Jessie- Quinn colgó sonriente.

Le devolvió el celular a Bruce sonriente antes de tomar su propio teléfono y enviar dos mensajes.

**-"Realmente seria una idiota si engañara a Rach, pero no lo hice. La chica de las fotos es mi media hermana. Gracias por cuidarla, estoy segura de que ayer pasaste la noche con ella no es cierto?-QF"**

A los pocos minutos recibió la respuesta.

**-"Si, anoche lloró toda la noche por tu culpa. Sabes que si vuelves a hacer algo así te patearé el culo. Hablamos más tarde.-Jessie"**

**-"No te preocupes, antes de engañar a Rachel hago que Santana vaya con todo su Lima Heights contra mi ;)-QF"**

Sonriente, la rubia escribió un mensaje a su hermana menor.

**-"Casi pierdo a Rachel por nuestra tarde de ayer :( -QF"**

**-"Lo siento, vi las revistas esta mañana. La prensa es realmente idiota, espero poder conocerla y disculparme con ella. Aunque quiero que sepas que si le haces algo malo, yo me encargare de golpearte ;)- Charlie"**

**-"lo se hermanita, tu solo ignóralos. Si tienes algún problema con los paparazzi me avisas correcto?-QF"**

**-"Si mi capitán!-Charlie"**

Quinn sonrió ante su hermana. Estaba algo enojada con la prensa, realmente podían creer que ella engañaría a una persona tan extraordinaria como Rachel? Negando con la cabeza suspiró frustrada y llamó a Bruce.

-Que necesitas Q?-

-Consígueme un pasaje para New York para mañana, y uno para la vuelta el domingo-pidió.

-Inmediatamente- él respondió.

-Gracias Bruce, por todo- ella le sonrió dulcemente antes de que su amigo se retirara de la oficina.


	15. Avanzando

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 15: Avanzando

Otra semana había pasado y Rachel se encontraba feliz terminando con su penúltima presentación a teatro lleno. El fin de semana lo había pasado con Quinn entre muchos mimos y caricias. A su vez, la rubia le había enviado todo tipo de regalo durante la semana. Desde flores, peluches, bombones hasta una serenata por parte de un coro local. La diva estaba sonriente durante todo el día, mientras se mensajeaba o hablaba por teléfono con Quinn.

-Hey Rach estuviste grandiosa hoy?- Jessie halagaba a su amiga mientras ella terminaba de cambiarse.

-Tu también Jess, es increíble que mañana terminemos- dijo con un suspiro mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-lo sé no? Han sido unos meses fabulosos- el cantante apretaba más fuerte a la diva- y en poco tiempo te me iras a LA-

-No hagas pucheros, piensa que vas a poder ir a visitarme y broncearte un poco- bromeó la morena.

-Lo sé, Tom me ha dicho lo mismo-

-Tienes suerte de tener un novio tan inteligente- respondió ella bromeando.

-Y tu de tener un amigo tan lindo como yo- comentó él mientras dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Rachel.

-Y modesto también- agregó la diva mientras tomaba su cartera.-Estoy lista. Vamos? Muero de hambre-

-Vamos, ya hice las reservas en tu lugar favorito- el muchacho tomó el brazo de la morena y lo enredo al suyo.

Pasaron la cena charlando sobre sus planes futuros mientras la morena se entretenia también mandándole mensajes a Quinn.

**-"Te extrañooo :(-RB"**

Al instante recibió un mensaje en respuesta.

**-"Te extraño también nena, ya falta poco para que nos veamos. Voy a llenarte de besos por todos los que me perdí estos días ;)-QF"**

Rachel sonreía como boba. Quinn había prometido viajar nuevamente para pasar el fin de semana juntas y luego la morena viajaría el martes para LA, dado que el miércoles tenía la reunión con los productores de la serie televisiva.

-Tierra llamando a Rachel- bromeaba Jessie.

-Decías…?- preguntó volviendo en sí mirando a su amigo.

-Te preguntaba si tus padres vendrían mañana para el último show- el cantante respondía.

-Si, llegan mañana a la mañana por lo que tengo que ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto- La diva estaba feliz por ver a sus padres.- Y se quedaran todo el fin de semana para conocer a Quinn-

-Pero si ya la conocen…-murmuró él.

-Si, pero no como mi novia- la morocha le había dicho a la rubia sobre la visita de sus padres y Quinn le dijo que era la oportunidad para disculparse por su pasado y presentarse formalmente como novia de Rachel ante ellos.

-Ellos saben no?- Jessie sabia que los padres de la morena no eran muy fans de la fotógrafa.

-Por supuesto, cuando comenzaron los rumores tuve que decirles. Papi Leroy lo tomó bien, pero papi Hiram es un poco reticente- contó con una mueca.

-Era de esperarse Rach, ellos vieron como Quinn te trató en el secundario-

-Lo sé, pero Quinn cambió y espero que ellos puedan ver eso- respondió al tiempo que sentía su celular vibrar nuevamente.

**-"Ya te olvidaste de mi? :(-QF"**

La diva recordó que no le había respondido el mensaje a su novia y tecleó rápidamente.

**-"No mi amor, solo estaba hablando con Jessie sobre mis padres. Debo ir a recogerlos por la mañana. Tu sigues en la oficina?-RB"**

Ella sabía que por la diferencia de dos horas en sus horarios en LA debían ser alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, dado que en NY eran las 9.

**-"No, estoy en casa de San y Britt para cenar y ver una peli. Ah B te manda un beso-QF"**

**-"Mándale otro de mi parte, y un millón para ti ;) Te dejo vida, estamos por abandonar el local y los paparazzi están insoportables-RB"**

Mientras Jessie pedía la cuenta, la morena contaba mentalmente a los fotógrafos. Uno, dos, cinco, diez. Diez paparazzi esperando su salida. Por suerte Paul estaba esperando con la limosina estacionada frente al restaurante listo para abrirles la puerta del asiento trasero.

**-"Ok amor, llámame cuando estés en tu casa. Te quiero-QF"**

Ambos cantantes salieron siendo instantáneamente abordados por flashes y preguntas. Antes de subirse al auto, la morena respondió una en concreto.

-"Rachel que puedes decirnos de tu situación sentimental?"- preguntó uno de los paparazzi.

-Estoy muy feliz- respondió con una sonrisa radiante antes de subirse a la limo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haberse acostado tarde luego de una larga charla por teléfono con su novia, Rachel se obligó a despegarse de la cama para ir a buscar a sus padres.

Se dio una ducha renovadora, se cambio con un par de jeans, botas, una camisa azul y un saco negro. Peinó su pelo y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje antes de tomar sus llaves, su cartera y sus Ray Band.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto se le hizo corto mientras entonaba algunas canciones de Celine Dion y una vez allí, sonrió al pasar por un puesto de diario y ver varias revistas con fotos de ella de la noche anterior y el título "Rachel Berry esta feliz" en ellas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus padres corrieron hacia ella.

-Muñeca!- Leroy la alzaba mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola papis!- saludó ella mientras soltaba a Leroy para abrazar a Hiram.-los extrañé-

-Y nosotros a ti baby girl- Leroy volvía a abrazarla antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tienen todo? Muero de hambre- se quejó con un puchero- podemos pasar por Starbucks a desayunar antes de ir a casa?-

-Claro, yo también tengo hambre- Hiram sonreía mientras comenzaba a arrastrar su maleta. Rachel pasó una mano por un brazo de ambos padres mientras caminaban hacia el auto de la diva.

Desayunaron y charlaron animadamente sobre Lima y los proyectos de Rachel. Una vez en el departamento sus padres se acomodaron en la habitación de invitados mientras Rachel sonreía ante un mensaje de la rubia.

**-Buenos días preciosa. Espero que no estés cansada, anoche no paraste de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Te quiero-QF"**

**-"Buenos días mi amor, tu mensaje endulzó mi mañana. Te quiero más-RB"**

-Rach, queremos ir al parque. Vienes?- preguntó su papi Leroy.

-Claro, vamos- la morena tomó su bolso y guardó su celular.

Pasearon por el parque por un rato antes de ir a comer a un bonito restaurante ahí cerca. Luego del almuerzo decidieron tomar una siesta, dado que la morena había dormido poco y esta noche tenia una despedida a la que acudir.

A las 6 en punto partió para el teatro. Sus padres irían alrededor de las 8 para ver el show.

Luego de una charla con todo el grupo, la morena se dirigió a su camerino para arreglarse. Faltando unos diez minutos para el show, y habiendo terminado sus rutinas de pre calentamiento, alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Adelante- Rachel dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo terminando de retocar su maquillaje.

-Hola preciosa- una conocida voz hizo que Rachel se girara rápidamente. Allí, parada de pie frente a ella estaba Quinn con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en la mano y una sonrisa enorme.

-Amor!- chilló Rachel corriendo a los brazos que tanto extrañó estos días.

-Hola amor- la rubia la abrazó fuerte aspirando el aroma de la morocha antes de besarla suavemente.-Te extrañe- volvió a besarla, varias veces.

-Yo también.- la morena estaba encantada de volver a sentir los labios de la rubia- Que haces aquí? Pensé que llegabas mañana, iba a ir a recogerte-

-Pensaste que me perdería la última función?- preguntó alzando una ceja pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-oh me alegra tanto que estés aquí!- respondió la diva volviendo a besar los labios de su novia, quien sin perder tiempo profundizó el beso, acariciando con su mano libre la espalda de la morocha. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, ambas chicas terminaron el beso y Quinn apoyó su frente contra la de la diva.

-Estas son para ti- dijo acordándose de las flores. Rachel las tomó mientras las olía.

-Son hermosas, gracias- la diva volvió a besarla dulcemente antes de girarse en busca de un jarrón con agua.-Cuando llegaste?-

-Hace un rato. Paul fue a recogerme no te preocupes. Mi valija todavía esta en el auto- informó la rubia.

-Porque no las dejaste en casa? Tienes llave- le dijo con cara de confusión. Rachel le había dado una copia de las llaves de su casa a la rubia para que se manejara libremente.

-Si pero supuse que tus padres estarían allí, y no seria correcto entrar en tu casa como si nada- dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba suavemente.

-oh entiendo, pero no te preocupes ellos van a amarte como yo- la diva sonreía como boba.

-Rach cinco minutos para empezar- se escuchó fuera del camerino.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos antes de que la rubia besara nuevamente a la diva antes de alejarse un poco.

-Voy a mi asiento. Rómpete una pierna amor- dijo antes de dejarle un pico y caminar hacia la puerta sonriente.

Rachel se terminó de arreglar y Salió hacia el escenario, dándose una mirada sentida y un guiño con su mejor amigo tras bambalinas.

* * *

En la sala

Quinn caminaba hacia su asiento cuando se encontró con los señores Berry sentados allí, junto a ella.

-Buenas noches señores Berry- saludó educadamente estrechándole la mano a ambos.

-Buenas noches señorita Fabray- saludaron ambos.

Quinn se sentó al lado de Leroy y quiso comenzar a hablar pero las luces se apagaron dando inicio a la obra.

-Ella es increíble- dijo mientras aplaudía de pie junto a sus suegros y miraba hacia atrás. El teatro estaba repleto y todo el mundo aplaudía con énfasis.

-Ella realmente lo es- respondió Leroy sonriente notando la intensidad en los ojos de la rubia. "_ella realmente la quiere"_ pensó el hombre cuando notó esa misma mirada en su hija, sobre el escenario.

-Espero poder hablar con ustedes luego, si me dan la oportunidad- el tono de Quinn estaba cargado de timidez e inseguridad.

-Claro, podemos hablar después de la fiesta- respondió el hombre moreno. Era sabido que luego del show se realizaba una fiesta en un reconocido boliche donde todos los actores, productores y técnicos celebrarían el éxito y el cierre del espectáculo. Rachel había invitado a sus padres, y obviamente llevaría a Quinn.

-Por supuesto- respondió sonriente la rubia. Los tres se dirigieron al backstage para reunirse con la diva. Una vez allí Quinn saludó con un beso en la mejilla a su novia- voy a saludar a Jessie, enseguida vuelvo amor- le susurró.

-Esta bien- respondió con una enorme sonrisa antes de ser abrazada por sus padres.

Quinn caminó hasta el camerino del cantante. Tocó dos veces antes de recibir un simple "adelante".

-Felicitaciones, estuvieron geniales- la rubia sonreía ante el muchacho.

-Gracias Q, te vi en la primera fila- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-donde esta Tom?- preguntó.

-Con mis padres, ahora vienen seguramente- comentó el muchacho mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá.

-Si lo vi a unos cuantos asientos pero no me dio tiempo a saludarlo- la rubia reparó en sus suegros y los nervios la invadieron por lo que no vio al muchacho antes de tomar asiento. Luego lo observó y le ambos se dieron un movimiento de cabeza como saludo sumado a una sonrisa.

-No sabia que venias- dijo el cantante.

-Era una sorpresa para Rach, llegue media hora antes del show- la rubia sonreía. Había hecho malabares para dejar el trabajo listo y llegar a tiempo al vuelo.

-Me imagino su cara cuando te vio- respondió el riéndose.

-Adorable, totalmente adorable- respondió la rubia con ojos soñadores.

-Me imagino que te encontraste con tus suegros- el cantante la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa juguetona.

-Si, no tuve la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ellos, pero quedamos en charlar luego de la fiesta- Quinn no sabia que esperarse de esa charla, pero estaba segura que nada la separaría de Rachel.

-Buena suerte con eso, Hiram debe querer colgarte del puente de Brooklyn- bromeó él.

-Espero que no- respondió suspirando.

-Todo irá bien Q, solo dile lo que sientes por Rachel y se tu misma- aconsejó.

-Gracias Jessie, por todo. Por cuidar a Rach, por darme la oportunidad de redimirme de mi pasado, y por apoyarnos en esto- Quinn abrazaba a su ahora amigo.

-Aunque en un principio quería darte una buena patada en el culo, ahora estoy para lo que necesites- dijo él sonriente mientras besaba la frente de la rubia.

-Cariño estuviste genial- Tom entraba para romper el abrazo- que me perdí?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Hola Tommy- Quinn abrazaba a su amigo-no te lo estaba robando no te preocupes, mi corazón pertenece a otra diva- bromeó.

-Hey!- se quejó Jessie con un falso enfado-ya desearías tu estar conmigo-

-Naa, a mi me van las morochas, petizas, parlanchinas y con hermosas piernas- bromeó la fotógrafa.

-Vaya si han domado a la fiera- ahora era el turno de Tom para cargar a su amiga.

-Mira quien lo dice, señor playboy- respondió la rubia.

-Bueno listo, no quiero saber del pasado casanova de mi novio- Jessie abrazaba al modelo antes de darle un beso.

-Tus padres fueron a saludar a los señores Berry- comentó Tom.

-Bueno, yo me voy a cambiar para la fiesta, ustedes dos charlen de lo que sea en mi ausencia- dijo el cantante antes de meterse en su vestidor.

-Que haces aquí? Jessie no me dijo que venias- el modelo se sentaba junto a la rubia.

-Porque llegue de sorpresa- respondió ella sonriente.

-Y ahora estas aquí escapando de tus suegros- no era una pregunta.

-No, solo quería saludar a Jessie- no era una mentira, aunque tampoco una respuesta totalmente verdadera. La rubia estaba nerviosa por los padres de Rachel.

-mm a otro perro con ese hueso- bromeó él- que es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?-

-Es solo que yo no fui la mejor persona con Rachel en el pasado como sabrás, y temo que sus padres no me acepten como su pareja- dijo triste.

-Pues ve y demuéstrales que no tienen nada de que preocuparse. Escondiéndote aquí no ganas nada- él aconsejó.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella poniéndose de pie con coraje- gracias Tom- lo beso en la mejilla antes de salir rumbo al camerino de la diva.

Tocó antes de entrar, por las dudas.

-Adelante- escuchó que Rachel decía. La rubia entró sonriente.-amor- la morena la abrazó apenas la vio, llenando de tranquilidad el cuerpo de la fotógrafa.

-Te extrañe- le susurró al oído.

-Yo también- respondió ella besando su cuello, haciendo erizar la piel de la rubia.

-Estas lista para la fiesta?- preguntó viendo a la morena en un impecable vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo bastante corto que dejaba a la vista esas hermosas piernas que tanto la volvían loca.-Estas hermosa-

-Gracias, tu también- respondió mirando de arriba abajo a Quinn quien vestía un bonito vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, ajustándose perfectamente a sus curvas.

-Ustedes se ven grandiosos señores Berry, no tuve la oportunidad de decírselo antes- Quinn introducía a sus suegros a la conversación.

-Gracias Quinn, tu te ves espléndida- Leroy se acercó a la rubia haciéndola girar. Hiram solo asintió ante el comentario de su esposo ganándose una mirada de Rachel.

-Bien, vamos que la fiesta espera- la diva tomó la mano de Quinn mientras salían hacia el local.

La salida del teatro no fue nada fácil. Estaba lleno de fans y paparazzi, por lo que tanto los padres de Rachel como Quinn decidieron darle algo de distancia. La diva filmo autógrafos y se saco algunas fotos antes de que uno de los fans intentara saltar la valla protectora y un par de guardaespaldas la sacaron de allí, escoltando a los cuatro hacia la limosina donde esperaba Paul.

Una vez en el local, los padres de Rachel entraron rápidamente escapando de los fotógrafos mientras las chicas se tomaban las habituales fotos frente a un banner publicitario, aunque no respondieron ninguna pregunta.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, muchos famosos se encontraban allí, junto a todo tipo de gente del ambiente. Quinn saludó a algunos colegas conocidos mientras Rachel era abordada por productores, quienes intentaban venderle proyectos. A lo que ella respondía educadamente que hablaran con su agente mientras trataba de entablar una charla amena sobre otra cosa que no sea trabajo.

-Estas realmente hermosa- le susurró Quinn mientras tomaba la mano de Rachel para llevarla a la pista donde se encontraban sus suegros. Bailaron un rato antes de cambiar de pajeras, dejando a la rubia en manos de Leroy.

-Dale tiempo- le dijo el moreno refiriéndose a su esposo.

-Lo sé señor, yo realmente debo disculparme con ustedes como se merece por el trato que tuve hacia Rachel en el pasado- respondió ella con sinceridad.-Yo realmente la quiero-

-Lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos- el hombre sonreía haciendo sonreír a Quinn.

-Usted es una gran persona- la sinceridad en la voz de la rubia llegó al corazón del hombre frente a ella.

-Tu también, y tengo que agradecerte por traer felicidad en la vida de mi pequeña-

-Yo haría lo que sea por ella- la rubia sonreía mientras se movían al compás de la música. A su lado, Rachel y su padre bailaban ridículamente mientras se reían a carcajadas. Esa imagen quedó grabada en la mente de la fotógrafa mientras sentía su corazón calentarse.

-Ellos realmente no tienen vergüenza- murmuró el hombre negro viendo las payasadas de su hija y su marido.

-Si, pero eso no quita que se vean adorables- la rubia no despegaba la mirada del par. Quinn sacó su celular y tomó una foto de ambos, justo cuando Hiram hacia girar a su hija quien sonreía abiertamente. Miró la foto y se la mostró a Leroy.

-Definitivamente eres una buena fotógrafa- elogió, la foto salió espectacular, ella capturó el momento exacto y no salió movida, como se espera cuando sacas una foto así.

-Esta foto definitivamente va a Twitter- murmuró Quinn subiendo la foto bajo el lema "Adorable :)".

-Que haces amor?- preguntó la diva volviendo a los brazos de su novia.

-Tienes tu teléfono aquí?- preguntó la rubia.

-Si, por?- la morena buscaba el aparato en su cartera.

-Abre tu Twitter- le respondió sonriente la rubia mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de la morena y la abrazaba por detrás, con su barbilla en el hombro de la chica más pequeña.

Rachel inició sesión en su twitter y se encontró con la foto publicada por Quinn, la cual en pocos minutos había causado una revolución total en esa red social. Ella retwitteó la foto a sus seguidores antes de prender la cámara de su teléfono para tomar una foto de ambas.

-Di whisky!- Pidió con una sonrisa enorme antes de sentir el flash. Revisó la foto, ambas salían sonrientes y espléndidas. Ella rápida mente la subió a twitter escribiendo: "Con mi fotógrafa favorita! #Love".

-Soy tu fotógrafa favorita?- preguntó en su oído Quinn con voz sexy, haciendo temblar las piernas de la diva.

-Eres mucho más que eso- respondió la morena girándose para quedar cara a cara con su novia y darle un sentido beso tomándola por el cuello.

-Rach, tus padres están aquí- la rubia terminaba el beso y miraba sobre el hombro de su novia, para ver a sus suegros bailando animadamente.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo- dijo en tono inocente la morena antes de besar su cuello.

-Rach…-advirtió nuevamente Quinn, sintiendo su cuerpo arder por el deseo. Rachel le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada inocente.-Sabes que si sigues así no me voy a contener de hacerte mía contra alguna pared no?- le susurró.

-Eso es lo que quiero- dijo con voz ronca la morena al oído de Quinn antes de morderle la oreja. La rubia, que ya tenía mojada su ropa interior, tragó sonoramente.

-Amor…estas jugando con fuego- todo el cuerpo de la rubia pedía a gritos poseer a Rachel allí mismo, en la pista. Apretó el agarre en su cadera y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-No niegues que quieres follarme ahora mismo- Rachel volvía a hablar en el oído de Quinn, aumentando su excitación.

Sin perder tiempo la rubia tomó la mano de Rachel y la arrastró hacia el baño, donde por suerte para ellas no había nadie a la vista. Entraron en un gabinete y sin perder tiempo la rubia la empujó contra una de las paredes besándola desaforadamente. La diva gimió ante las manos de su novia que recorrían todo su cuerpo mientras ella se aferraba fuerte a la nuca de Quinn, enredado sus dedos con el pelo rubio. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, la fotógrafa abandonó la boca de Rachel para atacar su cuello, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a masajear uno de sus pechos, y la otra el muslo. Rachel gimió ante los movimientos de las manos de Quinn.

-Dime lo que quieres que haga- susurró con voz seductora la rubia al oído de la morena.

-Hazme tuya- respondió excitada Rachel mientras sentía que Quinn bajaba el cierre de su vestido y atrapaba con su boca uno de los pezones que ahora quedaron expuestos.-hmmm- gimió llevando su cadera hacia adelante en busca de fricción.

-Me encanta como sabes- Quinn estaba disfrutando mientras chupaba los pezones de Rachel y son una de sus manos masajeaba el culo de su novia. En un rápido movimiento levantó a la morena haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran en su cintura. Volvió a besarla profundamente sintiendo gemir a la morena cuando succionaba su lengua. A ciegas caminó hacia atrás hasta llegar al inodoro, donde con una mano bajó la tapa para sentarse encima, con Rachel a horcadas. Con una de sus manos levantó el vestido de la diva dejando a la vista unas diminutas bragas negras que hicieron su excitación aún más grande. Mientras sus lenguas seguían en una batalla por el dominio, Quinn comenzó a estimular el sexo de Rachel con su mano, ganando gemidos y movimientos de cadera por parte de la morocha.

-Shh- susurró la rubia cuando Rachel cortó el beso para gemir algo fuerte.

-Quinn- lloriqueó la morena sintiendo los dedos de la rubia masajeando su clítoris.

-Que nena?- preguntó besando su cuello.

-Te necesito- susurró y jadeó cuando Quinn volvió a chupar sus pechos.

-Dime lo que necesitas nena- respondió. Ella sabía lo que Rachel necesitaba pero quería oírlo.

-Te necesito dentro, necesito que me folles por todos estos días que pasamos sin hacerlo- comenzó a susurrarle al oído, sabiendo el efecto que tenían las palabras en el cuerpo de Quinn- necesito… oh dios- gimió cuando la rubia introdujo dos dedos en su centro.

-Quiero que montes mis dedos- pidió la rubia con los ojos en un todo verde oscuro por el deseo. Rachel rápidamente comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre la mano de Quinn, quien sentía que en esos momentos se podía venir aunque Rachel no la halla tocado todavía, pero ver a la morena así era algo grandioso.- te gusta?- preguntó mordiendo uno de los pezones de la diva mientras con sus manos apretaba su culo.

-oh si, mucho- Rachel jadeaba, tratando de no ser muy ruidosa, dado que estaban en un baño donde cualquiera podía oírlas.-tan cerca- se quejó.

-shh cariño, pueden oírnos- dijo Quinn antes de besar a la morena para ahogar los gritos de placer. Para ayudarla a venir, posó su pulgar sobre el clítoris de Rachel, sintiendo como se volvía cada vez más estrecha. No pasó mucho hasta que la morena se vino sobre sus dedos, mordiendo el hombro de Quinn para no gritar.-mmm delicioso- susurró la rubia llevándose los dedos que estaban dentro de Rachel a su boca, saboreando su orgasmo.

-amor si haces eso no voy a dejarte salir de este cubículo- Rachel sentía su cuerpo encenderse nuevamente viendo a Quinn chuparse los dedos. Tomando la cara de la rubia entre sus manos volvió a besarla con pasión, hasta que el sonido de alguien ingresando al baño las hizo detenerse. "_menos mal"_ pensaron ambas agradecidas de que nadie las había escuchado.

-Vamos a arreglarte esto- le susurró Quinn acomodando el vestido de Rachel antes de subirle el cierre.-Tienes un espejo en tu cartera?-

-Si, déjame buscarlo- Rachel se estiró, en busca de su bolso pero sin bajarse del regazo de la rubia. Sacó un pequeño espejo y mientras Quinn se lo sostenía ella se acomodaba el pelo y se retocaba el maquillaje. Luego fue el turno de la rubia quien hizo lo mismo y ambas quedaron casi perfectas.

-_Viste a la fotógrafa, Quinn Fabray? Estaba impresionante_- escucharon decir a una chica. Rachel inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-_Si pero Rachel no se quedaba atrás. Realmente esta caliente con ese vestido. Has visto esas piernas? Dios desearía estar en lugar de la rubia_- escucharon responder a otra chica. Quinn gruñó por lo bajo apretando su agarre en la cintura de su novia.

-_Las dos están calientes-_ respondió la primer chica que habló anteriormente.

_-Una noche, solo una noche con Rachel y le hago olvidar a la rubita esa-_ volvió a decir la otra chica haciendo reír a su amiga.

-_Si quieres yo entretengo a Quinn Ash, mientras tu te diviertes con la diva-_ Bromeó.

-_No estaría mal Kate, pero sería difícil alejar a la rubia para que yo pueda entretenerme con el lindo culo de Rachel-_ para este momento Quinn hervía de rabia. Quería salir y dejarles un par de cosas claras a esas dos idiotas.

-Voy a patearle el trasero a esa estúpida- murmuró Quinn intentando pararse.

-No amor- respondió Rachel sosteniéndola en el lugar- si sales allí va a ser peor, solo ignóralas.

-como quieres que las ignore si la idiota no para de decir lo mucho que quiere follarte?- preguntó enojada.

-Bésame- ordenó la morena agarrando la cara de su novia. Quinn la miró a los ojos enojada pero sus facciones se endulzaron al ver la mirada de amor que Rachel le estaba dedicando. Sin perder tiempo volvió a besarla, pero no había nada sexual en este beso. Era amor, simple y puro amor, sus labios se movían en sincronía mientras se saboreaban.

-Te quiero tanto- susurró Quinn.

-Yo también cielo, yo también- Rachel besaba dulcemente a su novia mientras ésta acariciaba su mejilla.

Las chicas aguantaron un par de minutos más escuchando las idioteces de esas dos chicas antes de abandonar el cubículo cuando las sintieron irse. Se arreglaron frente al espejo retocando el peinado y tapando algunos chupones que Rachel tenia en su cuello.

-No me pude contener- argumentó Quinn ante la rabieta de su novia.

-Lo que sea- murmuró tapando las marcas.

Volvieron a la pista para encontrarse a los padres de Rachel sentados en unos lindos sillones rojos.

-Hasta que aparecen- exclamó Leroy algo entonado por los tragos que se había tomado. Rachel miró a su papi Hiram interrogante, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Él no estaba mejor que su marido.

-Bueno, vamos a casa, se acabó la fiesta para ustedes- Rachel tomó la mano de Hiram mientras que Quinn agarró la de Leroy y los condujeron fuera del boliche. Los hombres disimularon bastante bien su borrachera ante los paparazzi mientras las chicas se apuraban por meterlos al auto. Aunque para regocijo de la prensa, pudieron tener fotos de Quinn con sus suegros.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la diva los padres de Rachel se fueron directo a dormir mientras Quinn bajaba su valija y la dejaba en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

-Que haces?-le preguntó Rachel.

-Dejo mi valija- respondió Quinn sin entender el planteo de su novia.

-Por eso mismo, porque la dejas aquí?-

-Porque están tus padres- respondió la rubia.

-Ellos saben que eres mi novia, asique…- dijo tomando la valija de Quinn y caminando con ella hacia su cuarto- no pienso dejarte dormir lejos de mi-

-No se molestaran?- Quinn estaba insegura todavía.

-Ya soy mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones. Tu eres mi novia y quiero que duermas conmigo- Rachel no dejó lugar a discusión cuando dejando la valija de Quinn y cerrando la puerta, se abalanzó sobre la rubia en un beso lleno de pasión.

-Menos mal que tu habitación esta insonorizada- dijo la rubia comenzando a sacar el vestido de Rachel que solo estorbaba en esos momentos. La morena una vez que quedó solo en bragas, se deshizo del vestido de Quinn y la empujó hacia la cama.

-Ahora señorita Fabray, creo que me toca a mi- dijo con tono sensual terminando de desnudar a Quinn antes de enterrarse entre los muslos y follarla con su boca.

-Yo…yo también…lo…creo señorita Berry- logró decir la rubia gimiendo de placer.


	16. Suegros

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hola Chicos, perdonen el retraso. Estoy a full con la universidad y no he tenido tiempo para nada. **

**Saludos!**

* * *

Capitulo 16: Suegros.

Quinn se despertaba luego de una larga noche de sexo. Sin abrir sus ojos, estiró su brazo en busca de su novia, pero solo encontró la cama vacia a su lado. Frunciendo el ceño abrió sus ojos y miró la hora en el reloj junto a la cama.

-10 de la mañana- murmuró-uff- Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó, a sabiendas de que Rachel se encontraría desayunando o ejercitándose.

Decidió darse un baño reparador y cambiándose con unos jeans y una linda remera verde bajo en busca de su novia. Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con sus suegros y la morena desayunando.

-Buenos días- saludó dejando un beso en la mejilla de Rachel- buenos días señores Berry- saludó a sus suegros.

-Llámanos Leroy y Hiram cariño- comentó Leroy sonriente.

-Buenos días amor- la morena le tendía una taza de café y un plato de bacón.

-Gracias cariño- la rubia se sentó junto a la morena, quedando frente a sus suegros. Quienes tenían cara de resaca.

-como durmieron?- preguntó la fotógrafa para romper el silencio.

-Como un bebe- respondió Leroy.-y tu?-

-Perfecto- respondió sonriente mientras Rachel a su lado se sonrojaba.-Tienen planes para hoy?-

-Por ahora no, propones algo?- preguntó Hiram desafiante.

-Pues me enteré que hay una exposición de arte y música esta tarde, si quieren podemos ir- la rubia esperaba que a sus suegros les gustara el arte tanto como a su hija.

-Perfecto!- Leroy sonreía ante la idea.

-Bien, llamo a Paul o quieren ir en taxi?- preguntó la diva.

-Podríamos ir en taxi así Paul tiene el día libre no te parece?- preguntó Quinn besando la mano de su novia.

-Tienes razón, eres adorable- la morena dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su novia antes de caminar hacia la pileta de la cocina para dejar su taza de café- Que les parece si vamos al parque? Afuera el sol es hermoso-

-Claro pequeña- respondió Leroy terminando su café.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo- La morena se encontraba en unos lindos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de NYADA luego de su ejercicio.

Una vez que Rachel abandonó la cocina, Quinn observó a sus suegros atentamente.

-Puedo hablar con los dos?- preguntó.

-Es sobre Rachel?- preguntó Hiram, todavía no le convencía la rubia y lo hacia notar.

-Si, es sobre ella- respondió Quinn mostrándose segura- Ustedes saben que no fui la mejor persona en el pasado en cuanto a Rachel…-

-Eso lo tengo muy claro- la cortó Hiram con enfado en su voz.

-Lo sé, y cada día me arrepiento de lo idiota que fui. Sé que no existen excusas suficientes pero realmente lo siento, yo era una adolescente insegura peleando contra algo que yo creía que estaba mal- contó mirando a los ojos del hombre de anteojos- Toda mi vida mis padres me inculcaron que la homosexualidad estaba mal, que era un pecado y que si era gay me iba a ir al infierno- un escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo de los tres- y yo estaba bien con eso, maldición lo llevaba perfectamente! Pero un día una hermosa morena ingresó por la escuela con un atuendo horrible y una encantadora sonrisa y mi mundo se volvió patas para arriba- la sonrisa en los hombres se hacía notar.-Luché contra todo lo que me generaba verla, quería que ella me odiara y no se acercara a mi, lo hice y todo de la peor manera, entre los granizados, los apodos, los dibujos pornográficos en el baño, todo. Tiempo más tarde me di cuenta que al final hacia esas cosas para llamar su atención. No lo entendía, recién en la universidad dejé de reprimir todo lo que sentía para sentirme libre y aceptar que soy gay. Ahora, la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad con ella y no pienso dejarla pasar. Toda mi vida la amé, y lo sigo haciendo, y no me van a alcanzar los días de mi vida para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice en el pasado. También me quiero disculpar con ustedes, sé que sufrieron viendo a Rachel llorar por mi culpa y entiendo que todavía no confíe en mi Hiram, pero le aseguro que quiero lo mejor para ella.- terminaba la rubia.

-Esta bien- Hiram sonreía.

-Esta bien?- preguntó sin entender la rubia.

-Si, tienes mi permiso para salir con ella, pero debo advertirte que si le haces daño te las verás conmigo- informó el hombre con voz severa pero sonriente.

-Le prometo que es lo último que haría- respondió rápidamente la rubia mientras era abrazada por Leroy y luego se sumaba Hiram- gracias- susurró.

-Bien basta de cursilerías, tenemos un parque al que ir- Hiram sonreía antes de soltarse del abrazo.

-Voy a buscar mis zapatos y la cartera- murmuró Quinn saliendo de la cocina y encaminándose al segundo piso. Una vez en la habitación entró sin golpear, encontrándose a una muy desnuda Rachel poniéndose crema en las piernas.-Creo que morí y estoy en el cielo- susurró acercándose a su novia.

-Cariño…-advirtió Rachel buscando la toalla para taparse pero Quinn fue más rápida y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación

-Dios eres hermosa, y tan caliente- la rubia ya se encontraba arrinconando a su novia entre el respaldo de la cama y ella.

-Cariño… mis… padres- logró articular la morena mientras sentía las manos de la rubia sobre su cuerpo y la boca sobre su cuello.

-Seré rápida, lo prometo- le susurró antes de descender dejando besos por todo el torso de la morena hasta llegar a su centro.

-oh ssssiiiiiii- se quejó Rachel sintiendo la lengua de Quinn sobre su clítoris- mm cariño tan bueno- la rubia seguía trabajando en su parte inferior mientras Rachel sentía su orgasmo acercarse.-Quinn te necesito-

-Que necesitas nena- respondió la rubia levantando la cabeza.

-Necesito que entres en mi, ahora- exigió sintiendo como Quinn volvía a posar su lengua en su humedad. Sin perder tiempo la rubia ingresó dos dedos dentro de Rachel- oh fuck siiii- la morena se mordía el labio para no gritar.

-Quiero que grites mi nombre bebe- Quinn había abandonado las piernas de Rachel para situarse sobre ella y besar sus labios.-Cuando te corras, vas a gritar mi nombre-

-oh mierda si!- Rachel disfrutaba mientras Quinn chupaba sus tetas y la hacia llegar al orgasmo-QUINN!- gritó cuando llegó al éxtasis.

-Te quiero- Quinn retiraba sus dedos del coño de Rachel y la besaba tiernamente.

-Yo también te quiero nena- Rachel volvía a respirar normalmente y correspondía el beso de su novia e intentaba profundizarlo.

-Vamos cariño, tus padres esperan- la rubia sonriente se levantaba de la cama y ayudaba a su novia a levantarse también.

-Esta noche no te salvas Fabray- amenazó la morocha entrando a su vestidor.

El viaje al parque fue tranquilo, decidieron ir caminando mientras miraban vidrieras. Una vez allí, optaron por ir al zoológico y pasaron el resto de la mañana caminando entre los distintos animales. Al medio día almorzaron en un restaurante frente al parque y luego Quinn buscó un taxi para llevarlos a la muestra de arte, la cual se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, en un edificio que parecía un galpón desde el exterior.

-Estas segura que es acá?- preguntó Rachel mirando el lugar, no tenia mucha pinta que digamos.

-Si cariño, confía en mi- la rubia bajaba del taxi luego de pagarle al conductor y pedirle una tarjeta para llamarlo cuando quisieran volver. Caminaron hacia la entrada donde un hombre bastante fornido les abrió.

-wouw- murmuraron sus suegros junto a la diva. El lugar era inmenso, y había todo tipo de artistas. Desde grafittis pintados en las paredes hasta artesanías de todo tipo y un escenario donde distintas bandas exhibían su talento.

-Les dije que valdría la pena- Quinn sonriente sacaba la cámara de su bolso para tomar algunas fotos de todo el arte que allí se encontraba.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- la voz de un hombre se hacía notar detrás de los cuatro. Quinn se giró para encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

-Sammy!- Quinn inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, al cual no veía desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Hola Quinnie todd- bromeó él ganándose un golpe en hombro.

-Sam Evans? No lo puedo creer- la diva reconocía a su ex compañero de Glee.

-Como estas Rachel? Eres toda una estrella por lo que he visto- el chico abrazaba a la morena- Estas hermosa- la halagó.

-Eh tu cuidado que es mi novia- Quinn sacaba sus celos a flote y alejaba a la morena del rubio- Ellos son Leroy y Hiram Berry- presentó a sus suegros.

-Hola señores Berry, soy Sam- el joven estrechó su mano con la de los hombres.-Que hacen aquí?- preguntó.

-Venimos a ver la exposición, un amigo de LA me habló de ella- respondió la rubia- y tu?-

-Pues mi banda y yo tocamos en un rato- dijo señalando hacia el escenario.

-oh eso es maravilloso, estaremos ahí para alentarte- Rachel respondía sonriente.

-Eso es genial, debo ir a terminar algunas cosas, pero nos vemos más tarde de acuerdo?- el joven rubio se despedía antes de irse con su banda.

-Quieren ir a recorrer la muestra antes de ir hacia el escenario?- preguntó la rubia.

-Claro- respondieron sus suegros.

Caminaron durante un buen rato observando los distintos tipos de arte. Quinn notó que Rachel miraba detenidamente un cuadro en el que había pintado un teatro, parecía que estuvieran dentro del teatro mismo, dado que se dejaban notar las banquetas con gente y el escenario.

-Es precioso- murmuró la rubia llamando la atención de la morena.

-Si, es impresionante- respondió Rachel antes de seguir caminando para mirar otros cuadros. Quinn aprovechó ese momento para llamar al pintor.

-Si señorita?- preguntó un hombre de unos treinta años.

-Usted pintó este cuadro cierto?- le preguntó señalando al hombre.

-Si, lo pinte luego de ir a ver una obra de teatro con mi esposa- respondió.

-Se me hace conocido, que obra era?- preguntó ella.

-Spring Awakening- respondió él- ella es fan de la actriz principal-

-Que me dirias si te contara que dicha actriz ama tu cuadro?- indagó la rubia sonriente.

-Seria difícil de creer señorita…-dejó en suspenso el nombre al no saberlo.

-Fabray, Quinn Fabray- la rubia sonreía ante los ojos de asombro del artista.

-Encantado, soy Josep Simmons- el hombre le estrechó la mano.

-Dime Josep, este cuadro está a la venta? Lo quiero para aquella bella dama- la fotógrafa señaló a Rachel que se encontraba charlando con sus padres sobre uno de los cuadros.

-Esa es Rachel Berry?- preguntó incrédulo.

-ajam- la rubia volvía su atención al pintor- entonces…esta a la venta?-volvió a preguntar.

-No realmente, pero sería un honor para mí que ella lo tenga- respondió él.

-Gracias, digame cuanto es?- la rubia sacaba su chequera.

-oh no nada, es un regalo- el hombre tomaba el cuadro y lo descolgaba.

-No por favor, permítame pagarle- la rubia insistió.

-No, de verdad- el hombre volvió a negarse- pero me haría un gran favor si dejara que mi esposa se sacara una foto con ella- el hombre señaló a la diva.

-Por supuesto, ella esta aquí?- preguntó la rubia.

-Si, ella trabaja de fotógrafa sacando fotos de la muestra y los artistas- contó el hombre orgulloso.

-Perfecto, puedes llamarla?- le preguntó mientras lo veía envolver el cuadro en papel de regalo.

-Ya mismo- respondió él sacando su teléfono. Luego de uno segundos lo volvió a guardar- ella ya viene para acá-

A los dos minutos una chica de unos veintisiete años se presentaba ante la rubia y Josep.

-Que pasa cariño?- le preguntó a su esposo.

-Tengo un sorpresa para ti- respondió él.

-Rach cariño puedes venir un momento?- la rubia llamaba a la diva, quien inmediatamente caminó hacia ella.

-oh dios!- la esposa de Josep casi se desmayó al verla.

-Rach quiero presentarte a Josep Simmons y su esposa, él es el pintor del cuadro que tanto te gustó- la rubia sonreía ante la cara de su novia.

-Señor Simmons encantada de conocerlo, su trabajo es impresionante- la diva sonreía dulcemente.

-Pues esto es para ti- el hombre le entregaba el cuadro envuelto.

-Esto es…- la diva miraba a su novia.

-El cuadro cariño, le comenté lo mucho que te gustó y quise comprarlo para ti pero él me dijo que por ser tu te lo regalaba- la rubia sonreía y le daba una mirada agradecida al artista.

-Oh pero no puedo aceptarlo, permítame pagar por él por favor- la morena buscaba su chequera.

-En realidad me preguntaba si podría sacarse una foto con mi esposa, ella es una gran admiradora de su trabajo- comentó él tímido viendo la emoción en el rostro de su amada.

-Oh por supuesto- la diva se centraba en la señora Simmons.-Señora Simmons sería un honor posar junto a usted-

-No puedo creerlo! Dios soy una gran fan!- la chica se abalanzó sobre la morena para abrazarla.

Luego de unas cuantas fotos y un autógrafo con la diva, la chica volvió la atención a su marido.

-Cariño eso fue muy dulce de tu parte- le dijo antes de besarlo.

-Lo que sea por ti mi amor- respondió él sonriente.

-Por mucho que me encantaría quedarme debo seguir con mi trabajo- comentó la señora Simmons viendo que el show en el escenario estaba por comenzar.

-Por supuesto, tengo entendido que eres fotógrafa?- Quinn ya tenía una idea de como pagarles por el cuadro.

-Si, aunque trabajo en un hotel dado que no hay mucho trabajo cuando no eres un fotógrafo famoso- respondió ella con humildad.

-Su trabajo es muy bueno- su esposo agregó sonriente.

-Me encantaría verlo, quizás puedas llamarme- la rubia sacaba su tarjeta y se la entregaba- Estoy pensando en abrir un salón de fotografías aquí y si estás interesada me gustaría contar con tu presencia como fotógrafa- finalizó sonriente.

-oh dios! Si por supuesto!- la mujer abrazaba a la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno entonces llámame para que pueda ver tu trabajo y nos podamos encontrar para llegar a un acuerdo. Yo mañana me vuelvo a LA pero estaré aquí la semana próxima unos días por una campaña- la rubia tomaba la mano de su novia y y el cuadro bajo el brazo.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias Señorita Fabray- el hombre agradecía el gesto de la rubia.

-Bueno, vamos a ver el espectáculo, fue un placer conocerlos- la diva saludaba a la pareja y se encaminaron hacia sus padres- eso fue muy bonito de tu parte- le dijo a su novia.

-No es nada, si ella tiene talento el mundo tiene que verlo- respondió con humildad la rubia.

Luego de ver varias bandas llegó el turno de la banda de Sam, quienes comenzaron saludando al público y en especial a sus ex compañeras. Luego de unas cuantas canciones el muchacho miró a la rubia.

-Hoy tengo a una gran amiga entre el público- comenzó- y quisiera cantar una canción con ella. Quinn sube aquí- pidió. La rubia se volvió rojo carmesí cuando todos se dieron vuelta.

-Ve amor- alentó la diva.

Una vez en el escenario, la rubia le murmuró a su amigo.

-Voy a matarte-

-No seas miedosa, aprovecha para cantarle una canción a tu diva- le respondió él tomando una guitarra.

-Que quieres cantar?- le preguntó.

-Lucky- respondió él sonriente.-Vamos démosle un aplauso a esta linda dama- pidió al público.

-Gracias- la rubia se sentía demasiado tímida- esta canción es para ti cariño- agregó apuntando hacia su sonriente novia.

Sam comenzó a tocar la guitarra y cantar.

[Sam cursiva, Quinn subrayado]

Sam:

Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Quinn:

Girl I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Ambos:  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ambos:  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Ambos:  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Ambos:  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Cuando terminaron de cantar el público comenzó a aplaudir y gritar. Quinn miró a su novia quien le tiró un beso.

-Gracias, Quinn Fabray señoras y señores!- Sam abrazaba a su amiga antes de dejarla ir y comenzar con otra canción.

-Te gusto?- preguntó la rubia algo tímida.

-Me encantó- respondió la diva antes de besarla dulcemente.

-Estuviste increíble Quinn- felicitó Leroy antes de abrazarla.

-Totalmente- acordó Hiram.

Pasaron la tarde viendo unas cuantas bandas más hasta que ambas mujeres sintieron la fatiga de la noche anterior. La rubia llamó al mismo taxi que los había traído y unos veinte minutos después se encontraban frente al edificio de la diva, quien no soltó el cuadro en toda la tarde.

Al entrar en el departamento Quinn prácticamente se arrojó sobre el sofá del living.

-Cansada?- preguntó sonriente Leroy.

-Muy- se quejó ella.

-Que hiciste anoche para sentirte así? No fue muy duro el día de hoy- dijo juguetón pero al ver la mirada de Quinn se arrepintió- ugg mejor no me digas nada- agregó caminando rápidamente hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su esposo.

-Que le dijiste a papá que se fue así?- preguntó Rachel acurrucándose en el pecho de Quinn.

-Nada- respondió ella en tono inocente. Y era cierto, no había dicho nada.

-Quinn…- advirtió la diva.

-Le dije que estaba agotada y el bromeó sobre qué había hecho para quedar así y al ver mi cara lo entendió, pero yo no le dije ni una sola palabra cielo- agregó rápidamente al ver la cara de su novia- ouch!- se quejó.

-Te lo mereces- la diva le había dado un codazo para nada sutil.

-Lo siento cariño- agregó besando la frente de su novia y disculpándose la rubia, por las dudas.

-Chicas que quieren cenar?- preguntó Hiram saliendo de la cocina.

-Lo que ustedes quieran- respondió Quinn- Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó a su suegro.

-Claro- respondió él.

-En un ratito vuelvo cariño- Quinn besó a su novia antes de dirigirse a la cocina donde se cruzó con Leroy que solo la miró divertido.

-Suerte- le susurró antes de irse al sillón junto a su hija. Quinn lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Quinn manos a la obra- le gritó Hiram desde el interior de la cocina.

-Ya veo- murmuró entendiendo las palabras de Leroy. Al parecer Hiram pensaba poner a prueba a su nuera en la cocina.


	17. Los Angeles

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

****Hola! estoy de vuelta, perdon por tenerlos abandonados. Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste! besotes

* * *

Capitulo 17: Los Ángeles.

Los días en NY habían pasado volando para Rachel, quien en estos momentos se encontraba aterrizando en el aeropuerto de LA donde su bella novia la esperaba, al igual que los paparazzi.

Una vez recogida sus maletas, la morena corrió a los brazos de su novia quien la espera sonriente y con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola amor- saludó Quinn besando los labios que tanto extrañó.

-Hola cielo- la morena seguía dando pequeños besos en la cara de la rubia quien solo sonreía mientras apretaba su agarre sobre las caderas de Rachel.

-Vamos?- preguntó la Quinn tomando el carro con las valijas de Rachel con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de la morena.-Tengo el auto aquí cerca-

Al salir, como era de esperar fueron abordadas por los paparazzi quienes hacían todo tipo de preguntas, las cuales eran todas ignoradas por las chicas que escondiéndose tras sus lentes negros y una sonrisa falsa caminaban lo más rápido posible hacia el auto.

-Uff cada vez es peor- se quejó Rachel mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Estamos en LA, acá hay más paparazzi que gente con talento- bromeó la rubia haciendo reír a su novia.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Quinn fue ocupado por una charla amena, donde la morena le contó todas las cosas que hizo los días que estuvo en NY y Quinn le habló sobre sus cosas en la ciudad. La rubia estaba emocionada por mostrarle a su novia su nueva casa, la cual compró como una inversión inmobiliaria hace varios meses pero todavía no la había estrenado, dado que poseía su departamento no muy lejos de allí.

-Llegamos- avisó la rubia estacionándose frente a una gran casa blanca, con un amplio jardín delantero. Desde el exterior, la casa era hermosa, con persianas azules y grandes ventanales, era bastante grande y con dos plantas.-Vamos nena, te voy a dar un recorrido- la rubia tomó la mano de Rachel y la condujo hacia el interior, donde se llegaba a apreciar un living de estilo bohemio, con colores claros tanto en las paredes como en los muebles. Un gran ventanal dejaba a la vista la playa, algo que fascino a la morena. Quinn la guió por la cocina, que era bastante similar a la de Rachel pero de color crema, con una isla para desayunar, una cocina totalmente equipada, una gran mesa para cenas formales, etc. Luego llegaron al estudio de la rubia en la primer planta, que era una mezcla de oficina y biblioteca. Siguieron el recorrido en la segunda planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones, Quinn le mostro todos los cuartos pero finalmente terminó en el suyo, donde colocó las valijas de Rachel.

-Es hermosa Quinn- la morena quedó encantada. Era una habitación grande, de color verde claro, con muebles de color blanco, una cama King size, dos mesitas de luz, una cómoda, un gran vestidor, el baño con jacuzzi, y lo mejor de todo, un gran balcón que daba a la playa con una mesa para desayunar y una hamaca paraguaya.

-Gracias- respondió la rubia sonriente dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de su novia- quieres darte un baño relajante? Yo voy a cocinar algo-

-Claro, gracias- Rachel tomó su bolso de mano y caminó hacia el baño para darse una reconfortante ducha.

Una vez que terminó, se vistió con unos short de jean y una remera suelta que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, dejando a la vista su abdomen plano. Bajo hasta la cocina donde Quinn tarareaba en voz baja mientras terminaba de preparar unos sándwiches para ambas. Rachel se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta en silencio, disfrutando la vista de la hermosa rubia frente a ella. Sintiendose observaba, la rubia giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa radiante de su novia.

-Hey sexy, tienes hambre?- preguntó Quinn lamiéndose los labios ante el vientre plano a la vista de la morena.

-Un poco- respondió Rachel sentándose en una de las banquetas deleitándose mientras miraba el culo de su novia sonriente.

-Ves algo que te guste?- preguntó la rubia meneando las caderas.

-uh uh- respondió la morena recorriendo el cuerpo de Quinn con sus ojos.

-Primero la comida señorita- bromeó la rubia mientras dejaba un plato frente a la morena y se sentaba.

La cena pasó rápidamente y luego de lavar los platos, ambas chicas decidieron acostarse y ver una película. Rachel se quedó dormida en medio de la película entre los brazos de la rubia, quien solo sonreía cariñosamente mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre su frente.

La mañana encontró a las chicas en la misma posición que la noche anterior, con Rachel abrazada a la rubia, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Quinn fue la primera en despertar, sonriendo mientras estiraba su brazo libre. Ante el movimiento, la morena se despertó, soñolienta.

-Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Buenos días hermosa- Quinn dejó un suave beso en los labios de la morena, quien sin perder tiempo pidió acceso con su lengua para profundizarlo. Lo que empezó como un beso dulce, rápidamente se volvió apasionado. Quinn hizo girar sus cuerpos para quedar sobre Rachel y rápidamente retiró la parte superior del pijama, dejando a la morena en topless dado que había decidido no usar corpiño esa noche.

-Ve algo que le guste señorita Fabray?- preguntó seductoramente la morena mientras observaba a Quinn lamerse los labios sin despegar su mirada de los pechos de su novia.

-Si, tu- respondió la rubia antes de sumergirse en el pecho de Rachel para saborear sus pezones.

-oh dios- la morena arqueó la espalda, en busca de mayor proximidad.

-mm eres tan sexy nena- canturreó Quinn sin dejar de besar cada pedacito de piel que tuviera a su alcance.

-Nena tienes mucha ropa- se quejó la morena tirando la remera de Quinn hacia arriba. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un beso abrazador mientras la rubia amasaba las tetas de Rachel y la morena se entretenía con el culo de la rubia.

-Quinn tienes….oh dios!- Santana ingresaba a la habitación de la rubia con Brittany detrás de ella.

-Santana! Que mierda?- se quejó Quinn tomando las sábanas para tapar a su novia.

-wouw Sanny, Rachie tiene lindas tetas- comentó la bailarina haciendo sonrojar a la diva, quien enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn quien todavía se encontraba sobre ella.

-Que hacen aca?- pidió irritada la fotógrafa.

-Cálmate Fabgay, ayer te dije que vendríamos a desayunar, pero veo que querías comer otra cosa antes- bromeó la latina meneando las cejas.

-agg como entraron?- Quinn buscaba su remera y la de Rachel.

-Por la puerta- bromeó Santana. Quinn alzó su famosa ceja impaciente- tengo una copia de las llaves de tu casa ok?-

-Bien, pueden esperar abajo? Y prepara café- exigió Quinn.

La pareja abandonó la habitación, no sin antes dedicar una mirada más hacia las chicas en la cama.

-wouw eso fue…incómodo- murmuró Rachel poniéndose la parte superior de su pijama.

-Si, lo siento por eso cielo. No me acordé que venían- se disculpó Quinn besando suavemente a Rachel, quien la tomó por el cuello y profundizó el beso. Suspirando, ambas chicas se alejaron para cambiarse, sintiéndose completamente frustradas sexualmente.

Luego de un divertido desayuno donde Santana no paró de hacer bromas a ambas mujeres y Britt se destacó con comentarios desubicados, las cuatro mujeres decidieron relajarse en la playa y broncearse un poco.

Los días siguientes fueron similares, salvo porque su sexo mañanero no fue interrumpido nuevamente. El grupo de chicas salió a cenar, de shopping, a bailar, disfrutaron de la playa, de todo. Y cada cosa que hacían era fotografiado por los paparazzi. Pese a sus intentos de camuflarse, las chicas aparecían en las revistas o programas de tv al día siguiente.

El miércoles a la mañana la morena tuvo la reunión con los productores televisivos donde firmó un jugoso contrato para la participación de 8 capítulos inicialmente con la posibilidad de muchos más, dependiendo de la respuesta del público hacia la actriz.

-como te fue amor?- preguntó Quinn quien había ido a recoger a la morena.

-Genial! Ya firme el contrato, comienzo en dos semanas!- chilló Rachel saltando a los brazos de su novia.

-Felicitaciones cielo, yo sabia que ese papel era tuyo- La rubia besó a su novia antes de abrirle la puerta del auto.

Los días posteriores se pasaron en un borrón. La morena había comenzado con la práctica de baile en el caño para su papel mientras Quinn preparaba su campaña para Armani.

La semana siguiente ambas chicas viajaron a NY, donde Rachel se dedicó a acompañar a su novia mientras trabajaba en el central park con las fotografías.

-Señorita Berry, es un placer conocerla- un hombre mayor saludó a la morena, quien se encontraba sentada en un banco cercano a la campaña observando el trabajo de su novia.

-Gracias…- Rachel dejó el nombre en suspenso, dándole la posibilidad al hombre de presentarse.

-Thomas James, CEO de Armani- se presentó el hombre sonriente.

-Un placer conocerlo señor James- la morena sacudió la mano del hombre brevemente.

-Su novia es impresionante- el hombre miraba hacia la dirección donde Rachel estaba mirando, y era a Quinn. La morena volvió la cabeza hacia el hombre con la pregunta grabada en su cara- Leo las revistas señorita Berry- bromeó él.

-Si somos el tema del momento al parecer- se quejó con un mohín la morena.

-Lo sé, pero ambas son mujeres exitosas, bellas y talentosas. Es obvio que la prensa va a querer estar en su vida- el hombre comentó.

-Gracias- la morena miró al hombre por unos momentos antes de volver a mirar a su novia.

-Pero no estoy aquí solo para hablar de los paparazzi, estoy aquí por trabajo- el hombre se puso serio, mientras Rachel volvió toda su atención a él- Queremos tenerla en la próxima campaña señorita Berry, sabemos que pronto comenzará a Trabajar en LA con la cadena FOX por lo que no tendrá que viajar.-

-Eso es increíble señor James, pero de estas cosas se encargan mi representante y mi publicista. Aunque estaré encantada de participar- la morena le dio una gran sonrisa, antes de sentir unas conocidas manos en su cadera.

-hola cielo, señor James- Quinn besó la mejilla de su novia antes de estrechar la mano con el hombre.

-Señorita Fabray encantada de verla nuevamente-

-Igualmente señor- la rubia soltó la mano del hombre para abrazar a su novia desde la espalda.

-Debo felicitarla, su novia es una mujer hermosa- elogió el señor James mirando a Rachel.

-Lo sé, soy muy afortunada de tenerla- aceptó la rubia besando nuevamente la mejilla de Rachel quien sonreía bobamente.

-Yo también te quiero cariño- murmuró la morena haciendo sonreír a la fotógrafa.

-Estaba comentándole a la señorita Berry lo mucho que nos gustaría contar con ella para la próxima campaña- comentó el hombre sonriente.

-Eso es increíble amor- felicitó la rubia.

-Gracias, ya le dije que de eso se encargan Tony y Tina pero seria un honor trabajar para ustedes- la morena respondió emocionada, recostándose contra su novia.

-Bien, entonces me pondré en contacto con su representante, espero verla pronto señorita Berry- saludó él estrechándole la mano a la morena- señorita Fabray espero ver el resultado de la campaña en estos días-

-Por supuesto señor- respondió Quinn estrechándole la mano. Una vez que el hombre se alejó, Rachel se giró para besar a su novia, quien respondió al beso encantada.

-Te extrañé- murmuró la morena sobre los labios de la rubia- es tan sexy verte dando órdenes- finalizó mordiendo el labio inferior de Quinn, haciéndola gemir.

-mm yo también te extrañé cariño- la rubia hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su novia y aspiró el perfume de la morena.-Ya terminé por hoy, quieres ir a cenar?-

-claro- respondió la morena tomando la mano de su novia y encaminándose hacia el set de fotografía.

Unos días después, una vez que la campaña hubo terminado, la pareja volvió a la ciudad de Los Ángeles para sus respectivos trabajos.

Mientras Quinn trabajaba en la campaña de Armani con la edición de fotos, Rachel perfeccionaba su baile para la serie televisiva. De vez en cuando la rubia se tomaba un descanso de su trabajo para ir a ver a su novia, era increíble como la morena había avanzado en sus bailes sensuales y Quinn cada vez terminaba más embobada y caliente que la visita anterior. Cosa que arreglaba en las noches, donde las imágenes de su novia pavoneándose por la pista de baile y el caño volvían a su mente y disfrutaba tener a la morena junto a ella para demostrarle todo lo sexy que era.

Cuando las grabaciones comenzaron, Rachel se encontraba nerviosa, como cada vez que debutaba en alguna obra de Broadway. Quinn la acompañó hasta el estudio y le deseó suerte antes de irse a su propio trabajo.

-Señorita Berry es un placer tenerla con nosotros- Ronald, el director de la serie saludó a la diva.

-Gracias Ronald, el placer es todo mio- Rachel caminó con el hombre hasta su camerino donde tenía el vestuario para las primeras tomas, que consistía de un conjunto de lencería rojo, unas medias de red negras, una falda negra bastante corta y una camisa blanca, junto a unos zapatos de tacón negro y un gorro. Una vez cambiada, la morena se dirigió a maquillaje y peluquería. Poco tiempo después Rachel ya estaba lista para grabar.

Su día comenzaba con un Tango sensual en el cual la morena se iba despojando de la ropa y terminaba bailando en el caño, ante la vista del actor principal y su grupo de amigos.

Antes de comenzar a grabar, Ronald le presentó a los actores, quienes babearon ante la vista de las largas piernas de la morena, y aprovecharon para hacer algunos comentarios con doble sentido, los cuales fueron ignorados olímpicamente por la diva.

Una vez terminada la filmación de las primeras escenas, el director la felicitó junto a algunos compañeros de reparto que se habían acercado curiosos por ver la performance. De más está decir que casi todo el mundo (tanto hombres como mujeres) quedó fascinado por tanta sensualidad.

Mientras Rachel intentaba escaparse a su camerino para cambiarse, uno de los actores principales, Steve Portman la interceptó.

-Hey Rachel, eso fue increíble- el muchacho felicitó. La morena lo observó, era el típico galán adolescente rubio, ojos celestes, cuerpo marcado, sonrisa boba, arrogancia a la vista.

-Gracias…- la morena no recordaba el nombre del muchacho.

-Steve- agregó él sonriente.

-Bueno Steve gracias, pero necesito ir a cambiarme- respondió la diva cubriendo su pecho con los brazos, incómoda.

-Sabes, hace tiempo que no veía una mujer tan hermosa como tú, tal vez podríamos salir esta noche que dices? Cena tu y yo en mi casa?- preguntó él con un guiño.

-No gracias- respondió Rachel reanudando su caminata. Ella no solía ser tan cortante, pero este chico ya le caía mal.

-Vamos Rachel, cualquier otra mujer estaría corriendo para colarse en mi camerino- argumentó él arrogante.

-Mira Steve, tengo novia y la amo, asique por favor déjame en paz, no quiero tener problemas en mi primer día aquí- la mirada de Rachel disparaba dagas, y el muchacho decidió ser inteligente y caminar en otra dirección. Con un suspiro molesto, la diva caminó hacia su camerino.

Luego de cambiarse para las próximas escenas la morena aprovechó su tiempo libre para llamar a su novia.

-**Hola amor-** saludó la rubia.

-Hola cariño, como va tu día?- preguntó la morena mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de su camerino con el guion en mano.

**-Bien, aunque te extraño. Como va el tuyo?**- preguntó Quinn.

-Bien- respondió con un suspiro- el baile salió fantástico ahora tengo que grabar otras escenas con más ropa por suerte-

**-Esta todo bien nena?**- la rubia notaba el tono molesto y triste de su novia y se estaba preocupando.

-Si, es solo un compañero de trabajo haciéndose el galán, realmente me puso los nervios de punta- respondió la morena con un mohín enojado.

**-Quieres que vaya a ponerlo en su lugar nena? Porque puedo patearle el trasero si quieres, nadie se mete con mi chica-** el lado posesivo de la rubia hacía sonreír a la diva.

-No te preocupes amor, yo le puse los puntos pacíficamente- respondió Rachel al mismo tiempo que sentía la señal en su puerta para ir a grabar- cielo debo irme ahora, luego te llamo ok? Te quiero!-

**-Ok hermosa, yo también te quiero-** respondió la rubia antes de colgar.

Antes de encaminarse hacia el set de grabación nuevamente, la morena buscó entre las fotos de su celular para mandarle una a su novia, que había sacado especialmente para ella.

"**Te gusta lo que ves? ;)"** decía el mensaje junto a una foto de Rachel con el vestuario de bailarina de caño.

Sonriendo satisfecha, la morena guardó su celular y salió de su camerino, cerrando con llave, por las dudas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el estudio de Quinn

La rubia se había quedado preocupada por el estúpido compañero de la diva, y mientras trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo nuevamente su celular sonó, indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Rachel.

-oh dios- susurró viendo la foto sexy de su novia.-esta mujer va a matarme- se quejó tomando una revista para abanicarse, sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse rápidamente.

-Quien va a matarte?- preguntó Santana ingresando a la oficina de la rubia.

-Rachel- respondió Quinn sin quitar la mirada de su celular. Curiosa, la latina se acercó y se lo arrebató-hey dame eso!-

-voy a ver que te tiene tan distraída…oh por dios!- se quejó la latina viendo la foto de Rachel.

-Eso mismo dije yo- murmuró Quinn recuperando su teléfono de las manos de su amiga.

-Wouw el enano ahora envía mensajes atrevidos! Eso si que no lo esperaba- bromeó la latina.

-Es la ropa que tiene que usar para las primeras escenas- respondió Quinn tomando asiento en su sillón, con la latina frente a ella, solamente separadas por el escritorio.

-Uff se ve como una versión porno de Tinkerbell- bromeó Santana.

-Lo sé, imagínate que todo el país va a verla- Quinn estaba preocupada. Ella era celosa por naturalesa y aunque no le había dicho nada a Rachel, un poco le molestaba que todo el mundo la viera así, aunque solo esté actuando.

-Calmate Q, tu sabes que el enano te quiere a ti, además no seas egoísta, todo el mundo merece tener un buen plano de esas piernas y ese culo- respondió Santana ganándose una mirada mortal de su amiga- pero…-continuó tratando de salvarse de la furia Fabray-solo TÚ eres quien tiene permitido tocar- finalizó sonriendo ante su capacidad de safar de situaciones arriesgadas.

-Tienes razón, ese cuerpo es solo mio- respondió la rubia poniéndose de pie- y tu vas a acompañarme ahora a ponerle los puntos al bobo que quiso propasarse con mi novia- concluyó.

-que?- preguntó atónita la latina- Quien en su sano juicio se atreve a meterse con el enano sin mi autorización?- Y si, al parecer pasar tantos días juntos la latina terminó cayendo ante el encanto Berry.

-Un compañero de reparto, Rachel me dijo que lo puso en su lugar pero asegurarse de que no vuelva a cometer el mismo error nunca esta de más no?- preguntó Quinn sonriendo al mejor estilo HBIC.

-Por supuesto- la latina imitó la sonrisa de la rubia mientras tomaba su cartera y seguía a su amiga.

Ambas mujeres llegaron al estudio, donde Quinn saludó al hombre de seguridad que al reconocerla la dejó pasar. Caminaron por los pasillos en busca de Rachel pero no la encontraron. Su recorrido terminó en el set de grabación donde la morena se encontraba grabando una escena con un chico rubio alto, quien al parecer se le estaba insinuando. Una vez que el director gritó "corten" la morena se alejó del muchacho, quien sin perder tiempo la tomó del brazo.

-Hey Rachel, pensaste en mi oferta?- pidió él sonriendo.

-Ya te dije que no Steve, déjame en paz- la morena estaba cansada de las insinuaciones del chico.

Quinn y Santana compartieron una mirada enojada antes de encaminarse hacia el chico rubio y la morena.

-Hola mi amor- Saludó la fotógrafa abrazando a la diva y alejándola del chico, antes de conectar sus labios en un beso abrazador.

-Hola cielo, que haces aquí?- pidió jadeando la morena.

-Terminé temprano y pensé en buscarte para ir a cenar con San y Britt- respondió la rubia mirando a Santana quien solo asintió, sin perder de vista al chico rubio.

-Claro, me cambio y vamos te parece?- respondió la morena dejando un beso en el cuello de la rubia.

-De acuerdo hermosa, nosotras te esperamos acá- Quinn no dejó lugar a dudas y Rachel corrió a cambiarse, feliz de terminar con su día de grabación.

-Usted debe ser Quinn- murmuró el chico con odio en su voz.

-Y tu eres…?- preguntó indiferente la rubia, con su fachada de reina del hielo de la escuela secundaria.

-Steve Portman- se presentó él con suficiencia, como si estuviera esperando a que al reconocerlo ambas chicas le arrojen sus bragas.

-Bueno Scott- comenzó Santana equivocándose el nombre a propósito.

-Steve- corrigió él ofendido.

-Lo que sea- continuó la latina- Esa mujer que ahora se está cambiando, tiene novia, la cual pasa a ser mi amiga Q aquí, por lo que la próxima vez que pienses en ponerle un dedo encima a la diva vas a tener muchos problemas, y ni hablar de seguir molestándola con insinuaciones.

-Y quien eres tu para decirme eso?- pidió él arrogante.

-oh por ahora solo un buen amigo de Rachel, pero si continuas así seré tu peor pesadilla- respondió la latina sonriendo con maldad.

-Mira, sé que en esa cabecita tuya solo debe haber químicos para teñir el pelo, pero Rachel es mi novia y te aconsejo que lo respetes- Quinn agregó amenazante.

-Rubita, yo puedo darle mucho más de lo que tu jamás le darás- respondió él.

-Como que?- preguntó la rubia enojada.

-Fama, popularidad, buen sexo, hijos, todo- respondió él. Santana y Quinn sentían su ira hervir en sus venas. De pronto el sonido de una cachetada se escuchó en todo el estudio.

-Escúchame pedazo de estúpido, la fama y la popularidad la tengo por mi misma y mi talento, no necesito de un tonto como tú para tenerla. Segundo, Quinn me da más orgasmos con dos dedos de lo que tu serás capaz de darme con tu pequeño amiguito y tercero, Quinn me dará hijos, cuando sea el momento y tu no tienes por qué meterte en eso esta claro?- pidió una enojada Rachel.

Tocándose la cara, el chico rubio se giró y salió corriendo ante la vista de todos los que se encontraban en el set.

-Wouw enano eso fue increíble- felicitó Santana golpeando el hombro de Rachel.

-Gracias Santana, aunque no apruebo la violencia ese idiota me tenía cansada- respondió la diva.

-Amor, no sabes lo caliente que eres en este momento- susurró Quinn al oído de la morena, haciéndola estremecerse.

-Estas bien?- pidió Rachel preocupada al ver un poco de tristeza en los ojos de su novia.

-Sabes, a veces deseo ser un hombre para poder amarte sin que todo el mundo se nos quede mirando, o poder dejarte embarazada y darte hijos hermosos- susurró la rubia en el cuello de Rachel.

-Quinn mírame- pidió la morena tomando la cara de su novia- con que me ames es suficiente para mi, tu amor hace que todo lo demás sea insignificante. Y en cuanto a los hijos, cuando estemos listas iremos a un donante de esperma y listo- respondió la diva- mientras tanto podemos ir practicando como hacer bebes- le susurró antes de besar suavemente los labios de la rubia y alejarse guiñando un ojo.

-San…-comenzó Quinn.

-Si lo sé, dejamos la cena para otro día, voy a ir a aprovechar para tener una larga noche de sexo con mi novia también.- respondió la latina caminando junto a Quinn quien corrió para ponerse al día con su novia quien la esperaba en el auto.

-Nos vemos mañana San- se despidió la rubia subiéndose a su auto.

-Espera Fabray, te olvidas que me trajiste tu aquí?- preguntó molesta la latina.

-Tomate un taxi S, lo siento- respondió Quinn pisando el acelerador, antes de frenar a unos cuantos metros y hacer marcha atrás.-Sube-

-Pensé que me dejabas- respondió molesta la latina.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero Rachel no me lo permitió- respondió Quinn con un puchero frotándose el brazo donde la morena la había golpeado antes de retarla.

-Gracias enano, la tienes como quieres- bromeó la latina ganándose una mirada de muerte de Quinn y una sonrisa de suficiencia de la morena.

-Lo se- respondió Rachel haciendo fruncir el seño a Quinn.

-No soy una batida- se quejó la fotografa.

-Podemos pasar por esa heladería que tanto me gusta antes de volver a casa? Tengo ganas de helado- dijo la diva como si nada.

-Claro mi amor, lo que quieras- respondió inocentemente Quinn. Rachel solo se giró hacia Santana con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de que la latina no aguantara más y comenzara a reírse a carcajadas.

-oh Quinnie eres tan azotada- se burlo Santana.

-No lo soy- volvió a quejarse la rubia con un mohín.

-Si lo eres cielo, y te amo por eso- respondió la diva dejando un suave beso en los labios de su novia quien solo sonreía bobamente.

-ugh van a empalagarme- se quejó Santana resoplando haciendo reír a las otras dos chicas.


	18. Grandes gestos románticos

**Buenas! perdon por haber abandonado el fic, a pedido voy a terminarlo en unos cuantos capítulos más. Espero les guste esta nueva actualización. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Como siempre, Glee no es mio, yada yada yada...**

* * *

Capitulo 18: grandes gestos románticos.

Dos meses habian pasado desde el comienzo de las grabaciones en el set por parte de Rachel, y las cosas iban viento en popa. Su participación había cautivado a gran parte de Estados Unidos y el rating de la serie se había ido por las nubes. Luego de sus 8 apariciones por contrato, los directivos del canal prolongaron su estadía hasta el final de la primer temporada, e incluso estaban planeando tenerla en la segunda.

Los medios de comunicación estaban eufóricos ante toda la sensualidad y sex appeal que derrochaba la morena en sus apariciones en pantalla.

Por suerte para ella, su hermosa novia ha mantenido sus celos bajo control ante tanta exposición de piel, lo que fue siempre recompensado en la intimidad de su casa.

Si antes se quejaba de los paparazzi, ahora era mucho peor. La fama del programa hizo mella en la notoriedad aún mayor de Rachel, quien cada día lidiaba con los fotógrafos en cualquier lugar que estuviera.

Por el otro lado, su relación iba de las mil maravillas. Cada día se enamoraba un poco más de su rubia y el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre calentaba su corazón.

Ahora, se encontraban en el living de su casa viendo las repeticiones de Dr. House junto a sus amigas Britt y Santana.

-Hey enano, no tienes noticias de las nominaciones a los Globos de Oro todavía?- preguntó la latina rompiendo el silencio.

-No todavía, pero cualquier noticia que haya nos vamos a enterar rápidamente- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la morena. Desde que se había hecho amiga de la latina, las cosas entre ellas fueron increíbles. Santana decía que Rachel era como su hermana no reconocida (ya que ambas compartían el tono de piel y color de ojos) y era habitual que preguntara sobre la carrera de la diva o su vida en general. Cosa que Quinn apreciaba mucho, dado que cuando ella viajaba por trabajo Santana era como su propio Rottwiler cuidando de su novia en su ausencia.

-Me juego mi nuevo conjunto interior exclusivo de Victoria Secret a que vas a estar nominada enano- agregó la latina sonriendo.

-woww quien iba a pensar que Santana Lopez apreciaría mi trabajo?- bromeó Rachel.

-Que? No soy la única a la que le gusta verte bailar casi en bolas en la televisión...-se atajó Santana.

-Hey! Es mi novia de la que estás hablando!- interrumpió Quinn- mi caliente novia que sale casi desnuda en televisión pero mi novia en fin- finalizó.

-No te molestes Quinnie, recuerda que tu caliente novia duerme en tu cama mientras que los televidentes se quedan con las ganas- se metió Britt calmando las aguas, ganandose una sonrisa de las otras tres mujeres.

-Exacto, solo tu tienes bailes privados sin ninguna prenda encima de mi cuerpo- le susurró Rachel besando el cuello de Quinn.

-mm tienes razon- aceptó la rubia. Nunca podía llevarle la contra a la morena si le decía cosas así al oído y besaba su cuello.

-Hey dejen de decirse obsenidades si no las van a decir en voz alta- se quejó Santana. Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas antes de estallar en carcajadas. Si, Santana Lopez sabía como romper el momento.

Luego de su maratón de Dr. House las parejas decidieron irse a dormir. Ya habían arreglado pasar el fin de semana juntas por lo que la habitación de invitados tenía el closet lleno de ropa de las Brittana de cada vez que se quedaban con sus amigas.

-mm me parece que antes escuche sobre un baile privado?- ronroneó Quinn no más entrar en la habitación con Rachel.

-Oh si señorita Fabray, esto va a volar su mente- susurró sensualmente Rachel mientras empujaba a su novia sobre la cama.

Y no se equivocó, esa noche Quinn Fabray cayó ante el poder de las caderas de su novia.

A la mañana siguiente, el olor a tocino y café despertó a las Faberry, quienes luego de una relajante ducha bajaron a desayunar.

-Hasta que por fín se dignan a aparecer- se burló la latina.

-Buenos días para ti tambien San- bromeó Rachel.

-lo que ella dijo- agregó Quinn ya con la boca llena de tocino.

-Quinn no hables con la boca llena!- la retó la diva. Tragando todo el alimento que tenía en su boca, la rubia se sonrojó.

-Perdon amor- se disculpó.

-Wapishhhh-dijo Santana haciendo la mímica de un látigo.

-Sanny no seas mala- la retó Brittany. Santana agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpas. Levantando la mirada, vió la sonrisa comemierda de su amiga rubia.

-Que planes hay para hoy?- preguntó Rachel mientras tomaba su café.

-Yo quiero hacer un poco de surf, alguien se prende?- preguntó Quinn.

-Yo Q, no me vendría mal deslizarme por las olas un poco- se sumó Santana.

-Yo quiero armar un castillo en la arena- djio distraidamente Britt.

-Yo te ayudaré B- la diva dijo sonriente.

-yay!- chilló la bailarina saltando feliz.

Luego del desayuno, las dos ex porristas se calzaron su traje imperneable y tomaron las tablas para adentrarse al mar mientras Rachel y Britt se pusieron sus bikinis y se quedaron sobre la playa.

-Hey S, puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó nerviosa Quinn mientras se sentaba sobre su tabla viendo el horizonte.

-Que pasa Q?- pidió su amiga imitando su pose.

-Quiero dar el siguiente paso- respondió la rubia.

-Solo tienes que esperar una buena ola y remar rubia-dijo confundida la latina.

-No San, quiero dar el siguiente paso con Rach- aclaró Quinn.

-siguiente paso como ya sabes...siguiente paso?-preguntó Santana remarcando la parte de "siguiente paso".

-Si, quiero pedirle que se case conmigo-aclaró la rubia. La latina miró pensativa antes de asentír.

-Esta bien- acordó.

-Esta bien? Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme?- preguntó asombrada la fotógrafa.

-Si Q. Tu amas más al enano en el dedo chico del pié de lo que mucha gente ama a otra persona. Ustedes son como el Yin Yan, se complementan. Y ella te ama, por lo que esta bien-dijo Santana como si nada.

-oh dios te abrazaría ahora mismo- respondió Quinn mirando a su amiga con cariño.

-Alto ahí blondie, guarda tu amor para tu señora- bromeó la latina- esta mierda emocional no es lo mio-

-Sabes que si dice que sí, vas a ser mi dama de honor cierto?- preguntó la rubia.

-Ella va a decir que si, y por supuesto. Soy Santana Lopez, todo el mundo quisiera que sea su dama de honor- bromeó nuevamente la latina.-Cuando vas a preguntarle?-

-No lo sé. Tengo que ir a comprar el anillo primero y luego planear algo totalmente romántico...-respondió pensativa la rubia.

-El anillo es la parte facil- acordó Santana.

-No tanto, los malditos paps no nos dejan en paz, en cuanto entre a la joyería ya va a haber un post de Perez Hilton anunciándolo- se quejó la fotógrafa.

-mm eso es verdad...-murmuró la latina pensativamente- pero...-agregó.

-Pero?- pidió Quinn.

-Tengo una idea. Tú dejamelo a mi querida Quinnie- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante la latina.-En donde piensas comprar el anillo?-

-Tiffany´s- respondió la rubia en claro todo de "duh".

-Bien, voy a llamar en cuanto volvamos a tierra firme y hacer los arreglos. A la tarde vamos a ir a comprar el maldito anillo sin ser descubierta por los paps- afirmó Santana triunfante.-Ahora vamos a surfear algunas olas!-

Mientras tanto en la orilla, Britt y Rachel se encontraban entretenidas con la construcción del casillo de arena mientras tarareaban canciones al azar.

-Hey Rach?-pidió la bailarina.

-Si Britt?- respondió la diva.

-Quieres acompañarme a alimentar a los patos esta tarde?-preguntó la rubia y que sin saberlo le estaba dando una mano a Quinn para distraer a la diva.

-Claro Britt, me encantaría- aceptó Rachel sonriente.

-Genial, podemos ir al zoo también- agregó Britt.

-Eso sería encantador- acordó nuevamente la morena.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila para las cuatro chicas y luego de un almuerzo a la parrilla proporcionado por Santana el grupo se separó para dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares.

Gracias a la in intencional propuesta de Britt hacia Rachel, Quinn no tuvo que poner excusas para alejarse de la diva junto a Santana. Solo dijeron que iban a ir de compras y nada más.

Apenas la diva y la bailarina dejaron la casa, Santana metió su auto en el garaje de la rubia.

-Porque guardas el auto S?- preguntó extrañada la rubia.

-Para que te metas en el baúl. Los paps van a pensar que sigues dentro de tu casa una vez que nos vayamos- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Me vas a hacer ir en el baúl?- pidió ofendida la rubia.

-Si, ahora métete- respondió la latina, quien ya había acordado con el dueño de la joyería para cerrar exclusivamente para ellas y hacerlas entrar por el estacionamiento subterráneo.

El trayecto hacia la joyería consistió en una divertida latina haciendo algunos movimientos bruscos adrede, mientras la rubia se quejaba en el maletero.

-Argg te odio ahora mismo- se quejó Quinn bajando del auto mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el pelo.

-Nu uh, me amas Quinnie- dijo con voz extra dulce la latina.

-Lo que sea- bufó la fotógrafa mientras se abría paso hacia el dueño del local.-Buenas tardes señor White-

-Señorita Fabray, un gusto verla- respondió el hombre-Por favor, acompáñenme adentro-

Las ex Cheerios siguieron al hombre hacia el interior de la tienda, la cual se encontraba con las cortinas cerradas dandoles ninguna posibilidad a los curiosos de mirar hacia el interior.

-Gracias por cerrar para esto señor White, realmente quiero llegar a proponer debidamente antes de que la noticia circule por los medios de comunicación- agradeció la rubia.

-No hay problema señorita Fabray- dijo el hombre.-Tiene alguna idea de lo que quiere?-

-Algo asi...estuve mirando en linea algunos modelos pero quiero algo original que sea acorde a Rachel- dijo pensativa mientras miraba algunos anillos exhibidos en los mostradores.

-Le gustaria algo clasico o moderno?- preguntó el hombre.

-Quiero una mezcla de ambos, con un diamante rosa en el centro y quizas pequeños diamantes blancos alrededor?- pidió tratando de visualizar el posible anillo.

-Bien, desde que me llamó estuve revisando el estilo de su novia y separé algunos modelos que pueden gustarle- dijo entusiasmado el hombre.

-Eso seria grandioso- aceptó la fotógrafa.

El hombre las guió hacia su oficina donde había separado los modelos y ambas chicas jadearon. Había cinco anillos allí, uno más precioso que otro con distintos cortes y grandes diamantes incrustados.

-wow- murmuró Santana.

-Si...- respondió la rubia.

-Le gustan? Son nuevos diseños que he estado probando- dijo el hombre sonriente.

-Son preciosos- lo felicitó la rubia mientras miraba detalladamente los cinco anillos. Hubo uno en particular que le llamó la atención y apenas lo vió gritaba "Rachel" por todos lados.

Era un anillo de platino, con un gran diamante rosado en el centro, revestido con pequeñas ramificaciones entrelazadas, con pequeños diamantes blancos que le otorgaban un aire clásico y moderno en partes iguales.-Este en particular me hace acordar a Rach- susurró.

-Oh ese es el último que hice, los pequeños diamantes blancos incrustados resaltan el rosado del centro, y las pequeñas ramificaciones logran un equilibrio de belleza y luz. Hace que sea precioso, sin parecer exagerado.- contó el hombre.

-Me lo llevo- decidió la rubia.

-Excelente elección señorita Fabray- felicitó el hombre.

-No vas a preguntar el precio Q?- preguntó sorprendida la latina.

-No me importa San, este es el anillo que Rachel se merece- respondió firme la rubia.

Luego de sacar su tarjeta dorada y pagar por el anillo sin ni siquiera pestañear, las chicas decidieron volver a la casa de la rubia, para planear la propuesta.

-En serio Q, como puedes gastar más de 500.000 dólares sin ni siquiera sudar?- preguntó la latina con el ceño fruncido.

-Rachel lo vale, y con todo lo que he trabajado el dinero no es un problema para mí. Además llevo ahorrando para ese anillo desde que tengo memoria San, desde la secundaria que sabía que quería casarme con esa mujer y se merece el mejor anillo que pueda darle- respondió la rubia sonriendo al pensar en su novia.

-Dios eres tan batida que da nauseas- bromeó la latina.-Hablando en serio, ahora falta la segunda parte del plan, y es la propuesta-

-Primero tengo que pedirle permiso a sus padres- dijo la rubia.

-Eso es lo de menos Q, tus suegros te adoran- respondió la latina.

-Eso es cierto- aceptó sonriente la rubia- estoy pensando en un paseo en yate, cena a la luz de las velas, musica suave y bum! Propuesta- dijo la rubia emocionada por su idea.

-Esa es buena rubia, te he entrenado bien- dijo la latina guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-El tema es de donde sacamos el Yate...- murmuró la rubia pensativa.

-Uno de mis jefes tiene uno, quizás puedo pedírselo a cambio de un autografo del enano, su hija es fan de la serie- dijo Santana.

-Eso sería genial San!- aceptó la rubia abrazando a su amiga.

Luego de planear todo, la rubia decidió esperar unas semanas ante la noticia de la nominación de su novia a mejor actriz para los Globos de Oro.

Aprovechando que la morena estaba a full entre las grabaciones y las entrevistas decidió hacer un viaje relámpago a Lima para hablar con sus suegros.

Knok knok. Llamó a la puerta nerviosa antes de ser recibida por un sorprendido Leroy.

-um hola Quinn, como estas?que te trae por aquí? Rachel vino contigo?- las preguntas salieron una tras otra.

-Hola Leroy. Vine a hablar con ustedes y no, Rae esta en L.A- respondió sonriente la fotógrafa.

-Pasa, Hiram esta terminando de hornear unas galletas- dijo el alto hombre negro.

-Llegue justo entonces- bromeó la rubia sintiendo sus nervios de a poco desaparecer. La casa de los hombres Berry siempre lograba hacerla sentir bienvenida.

-Hiram mira quien vino!- gritó Leroy.

-Quinn!- saludó el hombre judío abrazando a su nuera.

-Hola Hiram, es un gusto verte-

-Donde esta Rach?- preguntó Hiram buscando a su hija.

-En L.A. Vine de una escapada para hablar con ustedes, tengo el vuelo de vuelta en una hora- contó la rubia.

-Pasa algo malo?- preguntó preocupado Leroy.

-No nada de eso- los tranquilizó Quinn- es solo que...quería hablar con ustedes...en realidad pedirles su permiso...- murmuró la rubia sacando la caja con el anillo del bolsillo de su campera.

-oh dios- jadearon ambos hombres al ver el anillo.

-Sé que quizás les parezca algo pronto, pero amo a su hija más que nada en el mundo. Ella es todo para mí y realmente apreciaría si me dan su bendición para casarme con ella- dijo Quinn mirando tímidamente a sus suegros.

-Por supuesto- dijo Leroy con los ojos llorosos.

-Definitivamente- agregó Hiram limpiándose una lagrima que se había escapado.

-oh dios gracias!- sollozó la rubia lanzándose a los brazos de sus suegros.

-Eres bienvenida cariño, no hubiéramos deseado a nadie más que tú para casarse con nuestra niña- dijo dulcemente Leroy besando la frente de Quinn.

-Ahora cuéntanos que tienes planeado...- pidió Hiram sonriendo.

La rubia le contó sobre los planes y cómo sería la propuesta mientras comian unas galletas antes de que ambos hombres la acompañaran al aeropuerto.

De vuelta en L.A los días no pasaban lo suficientemente rápido para Quinn quien esperaba con ansias la noche de la entrega de premios, la cual si todo salía como lo esperado, era la misma noche en que haría la propuesta.

Finalmente el día llegó, y ambas mujeres estaban nerviosas aunque por motivos totalmente distintos. Rachel porque era su primera nominación a los Globos de Oro y Quinn por su siguiente paso.

Ya en el teatro Kodak donde se realizaba la entrega de premios, las chicas posaron en la alfombra roja antes de dirigirse a su mesa.

A medida que las nominaciones pasaban, las chicas charlaban con los demás ocupantes de la mesa, entre los que se encontraban los productores de la serie y los directivos del canal.

-Estas nerviosa amor?- preguntó Quinn al escuchar que la siguiente categoría era en la que se encontraba su novia.

-Si- susurró tímida la morena.

-El premio es tuyo mi amor- le dijo amorosamente la rubia besando la mejilla de su novia quien sonrió en respuesta.

Meryl Streep era la encargada de entregar el premio y ahora se encontraba en el escenario a punto de develar el ganador.

-Y el premio a Mejor Actriz de serie es para...-dijo mientras abría el sobre- la señorita Rachel Berry!- exclamó la reconocida actriz.

-oh dios- susurró emocionada la morena.

-Felicidades amor!- la felicitó Quinn abrazándola con fuerza mientras sonreía.

Luego de dejar un dulce beso sobre los labios de su novia para deleite de los fotógrafos, la morena se encaminó hacia el escenario para recibir su premio. Saludó eufórica mente a Meryl antes de sonreír frente al micrófono.

-oh dios esto es...increible!Acabo de besar la mejilla de Meryl Streep!- bromeó la diva- Muchas gracias a todos, especialmente a los productores que confiaron en mi, a mis compañeros, a las chicas de vestuario y maquillaje que hacen magia con nosotros- agregó haciendo reír y asentír a la mayoria de los que se encontraban allí- a todo el equipo que nos aguanta día a día y principalmente quiero agradecer a mis padres que siempre apoyaron todas mis decisiones, a mis amigos, y a mi hermosa novia. Te quiero cariño, gracias por estar en mi vida- finalizó su pequeño discurso guiñándole un ojo a Quinn que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego de las felicitaciones y las fotos con el premio, las chicas esperaron pacientemente hasta el final de la premiación, donde la diva volvió a subir al escenario junto a sus compañeros para recibir varios premios más de la serie.

Finalmente, la hora esperada por Quinn llegaba. Le había dicho a Rachel si podían saltarse la fiesta para cenar solo ellas dos y la morena aceptó encantada.

Cuando en vez de dirigirse hacia su casa, la rubia se dirigió hacia la zona de embarcaciones sobre la costa la morena decidió sacarse las dudas.

-Adonde vamos cariño?-pidió.

-Es una sorpresa amor- dijo suavemente la rubia sin perder la sonrisa.

Una vez en su destino, Quinn cubrió los ojos de su novia con un pañuelo antes de guiarla hacia el yate que había conseguido Santana.

Una vez en la embarcación, predió las velas sobre la pequeña mesa que había preparado antes de destapar los ojos de la diva.

-Sorpresa- susurró suavemente.

-Oh dios es hermoso- dijo Rachel sorprendida. La rubia sonrió suavemente antes de poner en marcha el motor del yate y alejarse un poco de la costa para tener más privacidad.-no sabia que manejabas barcos-

-No lo hacía, aprendí hace unas semanas- contó la rubia. Y era cierto, se tomó varias tardes para aprender lo necesario y practicar.

-Cada día me sorprende más señorita Fabray- coqueteó Rachel- verte manejar el yate es sexy...-

-tu con solo respirar eres sexy amor- dijo simplemente la rubia bebiendo el cuerpo de su novia con la mirada.

Una vez que Quinn soltó el ancla a unos 100 metros de la costa, encendió su ipad preparado con música suave y se sentó en la mesa frente a su novia mientras destapaba las piezas de sushi que serían su cena. A su vez, destapó una fina botella de champagne y sirvió las copas.

Cenaron entre miradas tímidas y sonrisas cálidas, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar la comida y el tiempo que compartían. Luego de la cena, la rubia se levantó para guardar los restos de comida y de paso tomar el anillo de donde lo había escondido.

-Rach- comenzó nerviosa- hay una razon para todo esto. Realmente no sabía como hacerlo pero quería que sea totalmente romántico. Te amo, desde hace años mi corazón ya no es mío sino tuyo. Tú me haces feliz, tanto que me levanto queriendo cantar alguna canción cursi y alegre por el simple hecho de abrir mis ojos y verte dormir a mi lado. Estos meses contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida y no los cambiaría por nada, porque eres todo lo que necesito para vivir. Por eso...- continuó ahora plantando una rodilla sobre el suelo del yate frente a la morena- Rachel Barbra Berry me harías el increible honor de ser mi esposa?- finalizó abriendo la caja para mostrar el anillo mientras miraba a la cara, ahora cubierta de lágrimas de su novia.

-Si! Sisisisisisisisisisisisisisi ! Mil veces si!- aceptó la diva con una sonrisa me mil mega-vatios, mientras la rubia deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular- TE AMO!-

-Dios yo tambien te amo, tanto- respondió la rubia sellando su propuesta con un beso cargado de emociones.


End file.
